


It's Complicated

by lolthanks



Series: Till The End Of Time [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolthanks/pseuds/lolthanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Frank this was starting over. After his outburst and the sudden move, Frank didn't know what to expect anymore. He certainly didn't expect a group of friends to take him in. Also, he never imagined that he would be thinking this way about a guy. Not to mention that this GUY just so happened to be his best friend's older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so don't expect anything good. :)

After having to move three states away for some school his parents thought would “help” him, Frank didn’t think it was very helpful. Not only was he a month late into the school year, but also three years late. Starting a new school in Senior year wasn't very high on Frank’s to-do list.

Either way his parents had made the decision after Frank's outburst last year. Frank argued with them all summer but they had already sold the house and packed up their belongings into a moving van. It hurt them to see Frank so miserable but it was the only thing they believed would help him.

Frank walked into North Point Prep for his first day and immediately knew that his life was over. Everyone there was exactly the same. All the girls wore tight skirts and risky shirts. All the boy wore the North Point uniform and had identical haircuts. They all looked the same, except for Frank. It didn't help that Frank was only about five feet because everyone towered over him.

After two hours of awkwardly sitting in the back of his classes and being introduced to people he didn't know or care about, Frank was headed to lunch. The one thing that Frank enjoyed about North Point was that there was a large courtyard that students were allowed to sit in during lunch instead of being cooped up inside the cafeteria. 

So instead of worrying about which table he should sit alone at, Frank decided to sit on the amphitheater steps in the courtyard. No one else had come out yet so Frank sat silently eating his lunch. He was just about finished when the doors to the cafeteria burst open and students began filing out. Once people began to exit they began moving to what Frank assumed was their usual spots to eat lunch. A group of girls walked to the small picnic table while a group of guys went to a little opening and began to throw a football at each other. Frank was just about to get up and find somewhere inside he could hide out in until his next class when a group of guys caught his attention.

Earlier Frank had noticed that everyone at North Point all had the same rich preppy vibe going. But what made this group of guys unusual was that they stood out. Instead of having their shirts tucked in with their blazers buttoned up like all of the other students, their shirts poked out under their open jackets. They also didn't have the same ten dollar haircut everyone else had. One guy had a massive Afro, while another had longer hair past his ears and some dorky glasses. 

Frank kept following the group with his eyes until he realized that they were walking right towards him. He looked down and quickly packed up his remaining lunch. Without looking to see how close the guys were he stood up to walk away. But it was to late, the guys were upon him.

“Hey I don’t recognize you. Are you new here?” The guy with the glasses said while reaching out to shake Frank's hand. 

“I’m Mikey by the way.” The guy said as Frank returned the handshake. Frank smiled when he noticed that Mikey was smiling as well.

“Hi. I’m Frank. Yeah, today’s my first day.” He fiddled with the bag in his hands when there was a brief silence after he spoke.

“It’s good to meet you Frank. We noticed you were all alone and didn't seem to have found anyone yet. Wanna eat with us?” Mikey looked at Frank with a hopeful glance, obviously not wanting Frank to sit alone.

Frank had already finished his lunch but he wasn’t going to turn Mikey down. Besides, what could be the harm in making some friends?

“Yeah sure.” Frank said as he followed Mikey and the other guys to a shady corner of the amphitheater.

Once they had all sat down and eaten for a few minutes Mikey spoke up.

“So uh I’m Mikey and this is Ray-” The guy with the Afro nodded as he ate his sandwich.

“That’s Bob-” One of the guys looked up from a crouched position and grunted.

“There’s Brendon-” A guy with hair that had a flowing curl waved at Frank as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“And that’s Pete.” The last guy looked to Frank and smiled.

“Nice to meet you guys.” Frank looked up and tried to match names with faces.

After the initial introduction everyone continued to eat but this time with some light conversation. Frank tried to keep up but he didn't understand what any of it was about so he just listened.

Eventually the bell rang and Frank followed the guys to a trash can. Frank pulled out his schedule to see where his next class was. After a few minutes of trying to remember where the hall was Frank felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see who it was. It was the guy with the Afro. Ray maybe.

“Hey what’s your next class? I can help you find it if you want.” Ray smiled as Frank handed him his schedule.

“Ah okay all of us have the same schedule. Let’s go catch up with the guys.” Frank followed Ray after the jogged to get with the group that had moved ahead slightly.

“Guess what! Frank’s in our classes!” Ray announced as they filled in with the group.

“That’s great!” Frank heard Pete say. They went back to their conversation as Frank hurried to keep up. They were all much taller than Frank so it made it more difficult to keep up with their long strides.

Once they arrived at the classroom they all walked in and took the back corner table. They all threw their things in the middle and began talking again. Frank thought he heard something about a comic book and got excited. He had always been a comic book guy even though other people thought it was really nerdy. 

He kept listening and realized they were talking about a Spider man comic book. Frank laughed to himself but didn't realized that they had heard him. They all stopped talking and turned to look Frank in the eye. Frank realized what was going on and shrank in his chair.

“Gotta problem with comic books Frank?” Brendon asked with a menacing glare. Frank knew if he didn't fix this he was going to loose his new friends.

“No it’s just I didn't think you would be into that kinda stuff. I mean isn't that too nerdy for guys like you?” Frank said trying not to crawl into a ball and roll away.  
Brendon smiled and laughed as the rest of them did the same. 

“Nah we’re all nerds really, except for Bob. He’s just a loser.” Brendon laughed again.

Frank sighed and loosed up again. He had freaked out but was under control now trying to regulate his breathing.

Just as he was about in interject about his opinion on Spider Man the teacher entered the classroom. Frank looked towards the front expecting to be some middle aged man writing his name on the chalkboard. But he was surprised when it was a smaller woman who looked oddly familiar. Just as Frank was trying to remember who she was he heard Mikey groan behind him.

There were silent chuckled coming from the other guys at the table. Maybe Mikey knew her. Then Frank realized why the woman looked so familiar. She looked almost identical to Mikey. 

“Good afternoon students. My name is Mrs.Way and I will be your substitute until further notice.” Mrs.Way said after giving a wink at Mikey. The class chuckled as Mikey continued to groan in the back.

“Now your teacher, Mr.Patrick I believe, didn’t leave any instructions due to him not knowing he was going to be out until the last minute. So I am going to trust you all to know what you should be working on. Can I trust you?” She looked at everyone giving nods and mumbling responses.

“Very well. You are staying in here until 3:20 correct?” Frank checked his schedule. He didn’t realized that this was such a long class. It would take him until the end of the day. Everyone nodded again and Mrs.Way dismissed them to their work. Immediately small conversations started but Mrs.Way didn’t seem to mind. She also started walking over to where Mikey was sitting.sitting. Mikey tried to hide under the table but Mrs.Way had already made it to the table. 

“Hello my Mikey-poo.” She said as she kissed him on the head.

“Mooooom stop.” Mikey said squirming away from her. The guys started laughing as Mikey’s face began to turn bright red. Mrs.Way chuckled and left Mikey alone. She looked around and smiled at the guys but stopped when she reached Frank.

“I don’t believe I’ve met you. I’m Mikey’s mother.” She reached out her hand and Frank shook it.

“I’m Frank. I just moved here and today is my first day.” Frank said and Mrs.Way just nodded.

“Well I’m glad you made friends with these lovely boys.” Mrs.Way smiled and then walked to the front of the room and sat down at her desk and opened up what looked like a Sudoku book.

“Great. Now you’ve met my mom. Might as well meet the whole family.” Mikey groaned as he adjusted his glasses. The guys chuckled again before starting up a conversation. This time it was about Mikey.

“Hey Mikey when can we come over and play Xbox again?” Bob asked while the rest of the guys nodded their heads and looked up excitedly.

“I don’t know maybe this afternoon. I’m not doing anything really.” Everyone nodded and agreed that they would come over this afternoon. Then they looked at Frank who had not responded.

“Are you going?” Pete asked Frank expecting an answer.

Frank didn’t know where Mikey lived and wasn’t really sure what his parents would think. They definitely wanted him to make friends so he figured they wouldn't mind. He didn’t want to guarantee it since he wasn't really sure but with the way everyone was looking at him he definitely wasn't saying no.

“Sure I’ll come. But I don't know where you live.” Frank said. Everyone nodded realizing what he said was true. Then Brendon spoke up.

“I can give you a ride if you want it.” Frank nodded and everyone looked back to Mikey to see if it was good.

“Well looks like that settles it. My house after school. I bet my mom is gonna love that.” They laughed and looked at Mrs.Way who hadn't looked up from her puzzle book. 

Before Frank realized it the class was over and everyone was packing up their things. Frank did the same then followed the guys out into the hallway. They turned to go to their lockers which Frank realized was very close to his own. He opened it up and threw his textbooks inside. He grabbed his backpack and slammed the door. All the other guys were doing the same. They then went to the door to the school and waited for Frank to join them.

Frank decided he was going to call his mom at this point to see if he could hang out at Mikey’s. His mom picked up and seemed surprised that he had made friends so quickly. She said that would be fine as long as he could get a ride home when they were done. With that he hung up and accepted Brendon’s offer to ride over to Mikey’s.

Frank was surprised when they pulled up to the house that it was only about a block away from where Frank lived. He was excited that he had a friend whose house he could walk to. They walked up to the door and knocked. The door was immediately opened up by Mrs.Way as she invited them inside. Mikey’s house looked pretty average. It opened up into a kitchen with a connecting living room. There was a hallway that led off to what looked like some bedrooms and then a door that Frank assumed led down to a basement. Mrs.Way offered Brendon and Frank a cookie which they both accepted. Frank could hear some voices coming from down the hallway so he followed Brendon to what Frank assumed was Mikey’s bedroom.

Once they entered Frank saw that Mikey, Ray, and Pete were already in there playing Mario kart while sitting on Mikey’s bed. Mikey tossed Frank and Brendon a controller and told them they would have to wait for the next game. Brendon took a seat in a bean bag and Frank sat down on the floor in front of the bed. The game ended with Pete taking a victory lap around the room before Mikey added Frank and Brendon into the next race.

They played for a few hours laughing as people won and lost. Frank was having fun when all of a sudden a smell started coming down the hallway from the kitchen. Immediately Mikey paused the game as the boys began to smell the air.

“What is she making this time?” Pete asked Mikey as Mikey shrugged. They all stood up and stretched out their legs as they walked down the hallway. Mrs.Way was pulling what looked like lasagna out of the oven, blowing the air towards the direction of Mikey’s room. She looked up and saw the boys entering the kitchen with wide eyes.

“I knew that would get you up. Come and sit down boys. Dinner's ready.” She began to put plates and forks on the table. The boys took a seat with two next to the end of the table. Mrs.Way walked down the hallway and knocked on one of the closed doors.

“Dinner’s ready Don. Don’t let it get cold.” She said and then walked back to the kitchen. Frank assumed it was Mikey’s dad and grabbed a plate. Once everyone had grabbed a plate and were settled what Frank assumed to be Mikey’s dad walked into the kitchen. He kissed Mrs.Way on the head and took a seat at the head of the table.

“Good to see you boys.” He said looking at the rest of the boys at the table. His eyes landed on Frank and looked at him quizzically.

“Now forgive if I seem to have forgotten who you are but what is your name?” he asked. 

“My name is Frank. I just moved here.” Frank said. Mr.Way laughed as he realized he hadn't forgotten one of his son’s friends.

“Well it's good to meet you Frank. My name is Don but you can call me whatever you like.” He smiled before taking a plate and putting some lasagna on it.Everyone began to eat silently before Mikey spoke up.

“So Frank how was your first day at North Point?” Mikey asked looking at him. Everyone else turned to look as well.

“It was pretty good. It would have been worse if I had sat in the cafeteria.” The guys chuckled realizing what he meant. He probably would have never met them if he had sat in the cafeteria or in the bathroom like he was originally thinking.

Dinner had a regular conversation after that about school and how everyone was ready for the holidays. Somehow the conversation led to birthdays. Everyone had had their birthday already when they looked to Frank, realized no one knew his birthday. 

“So Frank when’s your big day?” Brendon asked as everyone turned to him.

“Oh uh my birthday is October 31.” Frank said waiting for the usual response to his answer. Most people thought it was really cool to have a birthday on Halloween. Frank thought so too.

"Woah that's awesome. Halloween is like the best day to have a birthday.” Mikey said.

“We’ll just have to have a party to celebrate!” Mrs.Way said looking at Frank happily.

Frank smiled happy to know that his new friends were cool with the idea. Sometimes people freaked out but that hardly ever happens. It also didn't take Frank long to realize that it was already October. He kept forgetting that he had started school later than everyone. His birthday would be here before he knew it.

After dinner everyone cleaned off their plates by the sink. The boys went back into Mikey’s room and picked up on the game they had left off on. They played for a couple more hours before Frank realized it was eleven. He checked his phone and saw that his mom had sent him a few texts. They all pretty much said the same thing.

‘Frank, if you are having dinner over there tell me’

‘I assumed you ate dinner over there. let me know when you are coming home’

‘It’s getting late you should think about coming home’

‘if you don't tell me your plans soon I am just going to assume you are staying over. let me know what time you are coming home tomorrow.’

The last one had been sent at ten thirty. Frank considered telling the guys he was going to walk home but didn't want to leave the fun. Mikey realized Frank was checking his phone and checked the time. He didn't know how late it had gotten. So he paused the game.

“Hey do y'all just want to stay here. Tomorrows Saturday so we could probably hang out or something. It’s just late so I don't know if yall wanted to drive home or not.”

Everyone looked at each other before agreeing that they would be okay with staying. Mikey nodded and went to ask his mom if it was okay. When Mikey returned he said it was okay and if they wanted to tell their parents that would be cool. Frank sent his mom a text telling her he would be home sometime tomorrow and that she shouldn't worry about him. He then grabbed his controller and got ready for the next game.

After a few more games everyone decided it was time to sleep. Mikey had some blankets that the guys could use or they could go into the living room on the couch. Everyone just grabbed a blanket and a pillow and took a spot on the floor. With a smile Frank fell asleep knowing that he had a group of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added more and hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is. :)

A few weeks had passed since Frank’s first day of school. He and the guys had been hanging out almost everyday after school. It was already the end of October and Frank was looking forward to his birthday. It was already the week of Halloween and Mrs.Way had happily planned a birthday/Halloween party for Frank even though he insisted she didn't have to. She happily told him that she didn't mind and wanted to do something.

School was going well for Frank. It turned out that he had all of his classes with the guys and he had managed to get caught up very quickly. He liked all of his teachers and got along with everyone pretty well. For once since the move Frank felt at home.

Finally Friday had come sooner the he thought. Frank woke up to his alarm and rolled out of bed. His parents had made him pancakes.

“Happy birthday Frankie!” His mom said kissing him on the head. He had eaten breakfast in his pajamas and was about to go upstairs and put on his uniform when his mom stopped him.

“Forgetting something?” She said teasing him with a small box in her hand.

Frank smiled forgetting about the small gift he had seen on the table earlier. She handed it to him and he smiled. He took the box and turned it in his hand for a minute. He thought he knew what it was. His phone had shattered when he had dropped it off Mikey's bed one time during an intense game night. He had been hinting to his mom that he wanted and new one and was happy that she had understood.

“Stop playing with it and open it!” His mom said practically bouncing.

“Okay okay.” Frank laughed at his mom's excitement. He untied the box on top of the box and pulled off the lid. But after seeing what was inside he stopped laughing. He looked up at his parents then looked back at the box.

“Is this what I think it is?” Frank said looking wide eyed at his parents. His mom and dad smiled at his disbelief. He looked back in the box and pulled out the key.

“Where is it?” Frank said with a smile on his face.

 

Frank found out that some of the other guys lived in the same neighborhood as he and Mikey. They had even been giving each other rides to and from school everyday. Today he had texted the guys telling them that he had a surprise for them and that he wouldn't be riding in the morning. They were questioning him but he convinced them to meet him at the senior park lot in the morning.

As Frank pulled up to school in his new car his parents had given him for his birthday he saw the guys standing around Brendon's car. They saw him driving the new truck and all of their mouths fell open. Frank laughed as he turned off the car and got out. He grabbed his backpack and strolled over to them pretending not to notice the truck.

“Hey guys. Anything you wanna tell me?” Frank laughed as they struggled for something to say. Finally Brendon spoke up.

“Tell me that's not stolen.” He looked at Frank with a crazy glance.

“Jealous? Got it from my parents for a special event.” Frank said hinting that he wanted them to tell him happy birthday.

“Oh my god dude that's awesome.” Ray said walking over and stroking the hood of the car.

“Okay everyone in. We’re gonna go for a little joyride.” Frank walked around to the driver's door and jumped in. Everyone else raced to the passenger seat but Mikey had beaten them.

“Sorry boys seats taken.” Mikey laughed as the other four guys squeezed into the back.

Frank was about to pull out when he realized someone was missing.

“Hey guys, where’s Bob?” Frank asked looking around. The happy feeling that had been around immediately disappeared. After a few silent minutes Pete spoke up.

“Yeah well you see. Bob got into some trouble yesterday at Wal-Mart and there were a few complications and well he’s not gonna be around for a while.” While telling Frank what happened Pete managed to not tell Frank what happened at all.

After seeing Frank's confusion Mikey filled Frank in.

“Bob was in wal-mart doing who knows what when he got into an arguement with someone about something or another and things got violent. Bob was arrested and has a two year sentence in jail.” Everyone became silent as Frank had time to comprehend. After a few more awkward moments Frank put the key in the ignition and turned on the car.

“That sucks but I can’t worry about that right now. It's my birthday AND Halloween and at the moment I can't worry about my jailed friend. Now who's ready for a ride?” Frank smiled and the mood in the car went back to being happy again.

After they rode around the school parking lot for a little while they went back to the parking lot. They all walked into school with a jittery excitement. Frank was also pretty pumped for the dinner Mrs.Way had planned for them tonight. It was going to be her famous lasagna that Frank loved.

The day seemed to last forever to Frank but the dismissal bell finally rang. The guys raced to their lockers then proceeded to sprint to the truck. They were all fighting for the locked passenger door by the time Frank walked up.

“Brendon you have your own car, why are you fighting for mine?” Frank asked chuckling at the frustrated group.

“Yeah but that piece of crap isn't half as cool as this monster.” Brendon laughed as he slowly walked over to his car before kicking its tire.

Frank laughed as he unlocked the car and watched the other three fight for the front. Pete finally managed to squeeze in forcing Ray and Mikey in the back.

 

After dropping everyone off Frank drove back to his house. He was going to put his school stuff in his room and pick up his parents. Mrs.Way had invited them to come over for dinner. Frank pulled up and walked inside.

His parents were ready and waiting for him in the kitchen. Frank laughed when he saw them. They weren't supposed to leave for another hour but Frank didn't want to spoil their happy mood.

“How’s my old man doing?” His mom said as Frank walked in. Frank smiled and walked to his room. He put his bag down and went to his closet. He didn't know what to wear. Usually he didn't worry about stuff like this but he felt like this was a special occasion. After several minutes of  looking at his different shirts he decided to go with a band tshirt.

Finally it was time to go. Frank had been aimlessly walking around his room waiting for the clock to move faster. He didn't understand the sudden nerves but he didn't care. It was Halloween and his birthday and he wasn't going to let anything bother him.

Frank drove himself and his parents down the street to the Way’s house. It would have been easier to walk but Frank really wanted to drive his new car. When they got their Frank recognized Brendon and Ray’s car already there. Frank thought that he saw someone slip through the gate to the backyard but he wasn't sure.

Frank walked up to the door and knocked. He had gone to the Way’s so many times but knocked before he ever went in, hoping to never disturb anything important. After a few minutes of scrambling behind the door, the door opened slowly revealing a dark kitchen. Frank walked in hesitantly looking around. Nobody was inside and all the lights were turned out. As soon as Franks parents came in and closed the door a light flicked on and people jumped out from nowhere shouting surprise and throwing confetti at Frank. Frank was pleasantly shocked and started laughing as his friends surrounded him throwing confetti in his eyes.

Everyone was there Mikey, Ray, Brendon, Pete, Mr. and Mrs. Way, and Franks parents. Frank beamed as Mrs.Way hugged him like a gorilla while Frank was thanking her for doing all of this.

After the initial shock had settled down everyone made their way to the living room to sit down on the couches and chairs. Mikey had suggested that they eat but Mrs.Way insisted that they wait a few minutes for the lasagna to cool. Everyone asked Frank how his birthday was going to where Frank responded with how it was going very well and that he was so glad that everyone had gotten together to celebrate.

Once the lasagna was done everyone sat down to eat, passing around plates and garlic bread. Soon everyone had finished and Frank stood up to start clearing the table. Mrs.Way tried to tell him that Mikey would do it but he insisted since Mrs.Way had gone through so much trouble already. After everything was cleared up and Frank agreed to sit down Mrs.Way brought out a cake covered in candles for Frank to blow out.

“Make a wish Frankie!” Frank heard Brendon say jokingly. Frank looked up then closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone laughed as he then proceeded to take out each candle one by one and lick the icing off the end of it. Mrs.Way cut the cake and everyone then began to eat a piece. It was amazing and Mrs.Way had created a chocolate fudge that made everyone’s mouths water.

Again Frank insisted on helping clear the table. Finally once everyone was full and the kitchen was clean they returned to the living room to it down. Frank couldn't thank Mrs.Way enough and eventually she told him that if he told her thank you one more time she would have to ask him to leave her house. Everyone laughed as Frank's face turned pink.

Once the chatter had started to die down Mikey jumped up and insisted Frank open up his presents. Frank hadn't noticed the small pile by the chair he was sitting in. He looked down suddenly aware of his hot face.

“You guys didn't have to get me anything.” Frank said looking around the circle of friends.

“Well that's too bad because we did. Open mine first! It's the red one.” Mikey said practically throwing the box at him. Frank had no idea what it could be, he hadn't expected anyone to get him anything nonetheless know what to get him.

He ripped open the paper to the box and pulled off the lid. Inside he saw a pair of black fingerless gloves with skeletons on them. They were pretty cool and Frank smiled when he saw that they were a perfect fit.

“Thanks Mikey! You really didn't have to do that.” Frank said as Mikey smiled as Frank put them on.

Frank put them back in the box then turned to the pile. Waiting for someone to tell him which one to open next Brendon threw something at him. It was a small flat box that almost slammed into Frank's nose.

Frank opened the box to reveal a stack of collectible comic books. Franks eye grew wide when he realized that these were rare editions. He looked at Brendon who smiled back at him with a sheepish grin.

“Man you really didn't need to get me these.” Frank said shoving Brendon slightly.

Pete and Ray then gave Frank a larger box saying that it was from the both of them. Frank didn't know what to expect something so large. It took him a while but he finally managed to get all the paper off to reveal xbox of his own. Frank was floored and couldn't speak for a moment. Pete then handed him a smaller box which he opened to reveal several games and controllers. Frank looked up at the guys who smiled as Frank hugged both of them. They laughed as he put all of his gifts in a pile and thanked everyone graciously. Just before he was about to clean up his trash Mrs.Way cleared her throat. Frank looked to her as she nudged her head back toward the pile. There was one more small box that Frank had missed earlier.

“I can't take anything Mrs.Way. You have already made this amazing dinner and cake.” Frank told her but she insisted he open it.

He picked up the small box and opened it. Inside was photo that Mrs.Way must have taken when the guys were all hanging out at Mikey’s the first day that Frank had come over. It had Mikey, Brendon, and Pete sitting on the bed with Frank and Ray sitting at the bottom of the bed. They were all in the middle of playing a game but were laughing and nudging each other in the process. Everyone’s face was lit up with excitement and none of them had realized the picture had been taken. Mrs.Way had framed it in a simple silver frame and given it to Frank. On the back of the fram Frank had realized that Mrs.Way had written and small note and tucked in behind the stand. The note read,

 

‘Today was the day that a young boy name Frank entered the lives of everyone here. We are so glad that he has joined us and hope he never leaves.’

 

Frank actually began to tear up as he looked back the Mrs.Way. She too had teared up as she gave Frank a hug. Mikey then spoke up and said that they should go to his room to try out one of Frank's new games to ‘make sure it worked’. The parents laughed as Frank grabbed his games and the boys ran to Mikey’s room.

 

After a little while and several games later Frank’s parents called to Mikey’s room saying they needed a ride home and that he could come back tomorrow if he really wanted to. Mikey then got the genius idea that Frank should come back and they could all go and see if there was any candy left in the neighborhood. They had all kinda forgotten that it was Halloween after all.

Once Mikey proposed the idea to the parents, they said they didn't have a problem with it as long as Frank took his parents home first. Mrs.Way then offered to just have the boys stay overnight once they got back so that no one was out driving too late.

With that Frank took his gifts and parents to his car. They pulled up at their house and once Frank had put everything in his room and told his parents goodbye he walked back over to Mikey’s. It seemed like nothing had happened except for that Mikey and Pete had disappeared into the basement to find some costumes. Brendon and Ray were sitting at the table. Frank sat down next to them.

“Why didn't yall go down to the basement? Are you scared?” Frank says teasingly poking Brendon. Brendon gave Frank a glare but then laughed.

“Nah. I just don't want to get involved with Mikey and Pete.” He laughed again this time with Ray joining him and then shuddering. Brendon shuddered as well.

“What do you mean? What's going on?” Frank asked sounding concerned for his friends.

Ray saw his concern and then chuckled again as Brendon cleared his throat.

“Well you see. Mikey and Pete have always been close. Don't get me wrong I’ve seen Mikey get excited about girls before but lately he and Pete have been quite the pair. The way they um interact seems slightly more than friends. But that's none of my business.” Brendon finished while he chuckled again this time joined by Frank.

Frank had noticed Mikey and Pete getting awfully close but hadn't wanted to ask them in fear of getting on their bad side.

“You really think they might be?” Frank said with Brendon nodding in response. Just as Frank was about to say something else Mikey and Pete came up carrying several small boxes.

“This is the best we have. Some fake blood, a cape or two, a couple of masks. It’s not much but it's plenty for several seniors trying to get some free candy.” Mikey said as he slammed the boxes on the counter. The boys began rummaging through the box occasionally pulling something out.

Finally Frank had decided on a creepy monkey mask and his new skeleton gloves he had kept in his pocket. Mikey beamed when he realized Frank still had them. After everyone had decided they packed up the boxes and put on their costumes. They were just about to walk out the door when Mrs.Way stopped them demanding a picture. They gathered up and took one before going out the door and down the street. There were still some kids, mostly high schoolers, roaming down the streets stopping at houses and knocking on the door.

The boys did the same each getting a few pieces at every house they got. They even got the entire bowl at one house because the guy living there was ready to lock the door. Eventually each of the boys had filled their bags and began the trek back to Mikeys.

Once they made it home they poured their collection into the center of the kitchen table. They had decided that they would split everything up so that everyone go what they wanted. They let Frank go first picking five things since it was his birthday. He chose all five of the full sized candy bars that they had collected causing the rest of the boys to groan in complaint. Frank laughed but said nothing when Pete took his favorite candy.

After the candy was divided they all went into Mikey’s room to play some games and eat their piles. Frank had decided to save some of his remaining candy and put the rest of it with his stuff. They all agreed that it was late and they put up their candy. Mikey passed out blankets and pillows and everyone took their routine places on the floor.

“Night Frankie. Happy birthday.” Mikey said as the boys laughed and went to sleep.

“Happy birthday Frankie.” Frank said to himself as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the whole Bob thing was weird so sorry bout that...comment what you think and if I should continue...thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you like this chapter because I had fun writing it. :)

It was almost Thanksgiving break and Frank could not control his excitement. School hadn't been all that bad but he was ready for a week off to relax and hang out. Mrs.Way had insisted that everyone come over for Thanksgiving and his parents willingly agreed, they had taken a liking to the Ways and loved anything that Mrs.Way cooked.

It was finally the last day until break and the hours seemed to last days to Frank. They were finally in their last block and Frank was sure that the clock must be broken. Frank wasn't the only one antsy to get out. All the guys were checking the clock just as much as Frank was. They managed to keep their conversation short and were working rapidly hoping they could finish before the day was over. No one wanted homework over the break. Luckily Frank had already finished and was just scrolling through websites trying to pass the time.

After what felt like ages the bell finally rang that they were dismissed. Frank sprinted to his locker to grab his backpack and run. He met the guys at the door and they took off towards the senior lot. It was Ray’s turn to drive this week so everyone piled into his car. Everyone wished they could use Frank’s roomier truck but it took a lot of gas money to keep it rolling so they continued to switch driving weeks. Frank really didn't mind driving but his parents wanted him to pay for his own gas and it was just to expensive to keep it going.

Once Ray pulled up to Frank's house he said goodbye and walked inside. His mom wasn't home yet but his dad was sitting at the kitchen table typing away on his lap top.

“Happy to be out?” His dad said as Frank entered the kitchen to grab a snack. He was going over the Mikey’s later but couldn't wait any longer to eat something.

“Yeah. Its really not that bad but I could use a break.” Frank said as his dad nodded and continued typing.

Frank went into his room and threw his backpack in the corner. He sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling while he finished the granola bar he had fished out of the pantry. After he threw away his trash he turned to the pile of comic books Brendon had given him for his birthday. He had already read a few of them and picked up the one he was currently in the middle of. It was really easy to read an entire one in one sitting but Frank had been trying to make it last as long as he could, even if it meant only a few pages a day. After about fifteen pages Frank put the book down. He then turned to his xbox and popped a game in its console.

He played a couple of rounds of mario kart before he heard his phone buzz. He paused the game and grabbed his phone.

 

‘Come over dude. Everyone else is here. We’re gonna start a round of mario in five minutes’

 

It was from Mikey. Frank turned off the xbox and grabbed his keys. With a second thought he put his keys down knowing he could just walk over. He left his room and said goodbye to his dad who just nodded when he closed the door,

Frank made it over to Mikey’s just before they started the race. He knew that they would wait for him but he had still rushed over as quickly as he could. They played a few rounds before Mrs.Way was calling them for dinner. Frank hadn't realized how fast the time had slipped away from him. He decided to call his mom to see if she had any dinner plans before he sat down.

His mom had answered on the first ring and told him that he was fine to enjoy dinner and that she and his father were going to go out for a date night. She also hinted that if he could stay over at Mikey's overnight that would be great. Frank hung up feeling happy yet slightly weirded out by his mom's last comment. He threw his phone on Mikey’s bed before heading to the kitchen.

After dinner Brendon suggested that they should all watch a movie instead of play games. Everyone agreed because they all had gotten tired of playing games every time they were at Mikey's. They walked back into Mikey’s room and Mikey fished out the apple tv remote that he had hidden in one of his drawers. They searched netflix for a while before all deciding on one. It was some random cheesy action comedy about two buddy cops who are trying to find an escape convict. It wasn't the best movie but it was funny and the guys enjoyed. After the movie Mikey asked if they wanted to stay over like usual. Frank happily said that he could but Ray said he had to go home to visit with his Aunt who was in town for Thanksgiving. Everyone said bye to Ray as he drove home. Pete and Brendon stayed with Frank and Mikey as they decided to watch a Disney movie for fun. After much consideration they chose Lilo and Stitch. Once the movie was over and they had finished laughing about how they completely forgot that Disney wasn't that bad Mikey passed out blankets and pillows to sleep with. Everyone said good night just before they all passed out on the floor.

 

* * *

It was exactly three days since they had gotten off for break. It was also the day before Thanksgiving and the Way household was very busy. The guys had decided to go to Frank's house for once just to let Mrs.Way have the house to herself as she began to prepare Thanksgiving dinner. Frank hadn't had the guys ever come to his house before so he made sure that his room was decent and that the rest of the house didn't look like a wreck. Once he deemed it worthy he let the guys know it was cool to come over.

Everyone thought that his house was pretty cool and that they should start hanging out there instead. Frank laughed and said that there weren't very many good snacks like Mrs.Ways but it could be a good temporary replacement. After that the guys followed Frank to his room to play xbox.

They had been playing for a while when Brendon all of a sudden spoke up. Frank paused the game and looked at Brendon after he cleared his throat. The rest of the guys did the same waiting to hear what he had to say.

“I would just like to point out that Pete and Mikey were getting awfully close on the floor down there. Carry on.” Brendon then looked straight ahead not acknowledging what he had just said. Ray’s eyes got wide and then turned to Pete and Mikey to see their reaction.

Pete gave Brendon a glare that could only be described as death itself and Mikey turned so red he looked purple. Frank tried to hide his laugh but he choked and ended up letting out a huge chuckle. Pete and Mikey then whipped around to face Frank. Brendon looked at Frank as well waiting to see how they would handle his laugh.

“Got something to say Frankie.” Pete spat out his name with a vicious glare.

Frank looked from Mikey’s purple face to Pete's evil glare and decided to go for it. He was at his house and knew where the nearest baseball bat was in case Pete got violent.

“Well if you want me to be completely honest, your feet were playing with each other and there is plenty of room on the floor yet you both insist on leaning on each other. Those are just my observations but it’s obviously none of my business.” Frank then laughed again as Mikey practically turned blue. Pete had calmed down and was looking at Mikey with a worried glance like he was afraid Mikey would explode.

“You okay there Mikey?” Ray said walking over and ruffling Mikey’s hair.

“I’m fine. Does it really look that way?” Mikey asked after finally getting his face to turn just slightly pink instead of deep purple.

No one decided to respond to that and instead just nodded their heads. Pete finally looked at Mikey and sighed.

“Well I think Brendon, Ray, and I are going to give you two a moment. Stay here and we’re going to go get some drinks.” Frank said standing up and pulling the other two out the door towards the kitchen. He closed the door behind him and ran laughing with the other boys.

“I’m sorry but it had to be acknowledged! They were almost on top of each other!” Brendon said while laughing so hard tears were coming out the corners of his eyes.

“Maybe they will finally embrace it! Petekey forever!” Ray said as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

Frank only managed to chuckle and shake his head. He was amazed at how well Pete had taken it. But soon his mind wandered to what they might be doing and hoped it hadn't led to anything physical. He might never be able to trust them if they did anything in his room.

After ten minutes Brendon was getting antsy so they decided to go back to Frank's room. Frank put his ear up to the door to see if he could hear anything but it was silent in the room. Slowly Frank turned the doorknob and peeked in. What he saw was shocking. Pete and Mikey were sitting on the floor at the foot of Frank's bed wrapped up in a hug. Pete had his chin resting on Mikey’s head which was leaning against Peter's shoulder. Both of them had their eyes closed and didn't realize that Frank had opened the door. Frank heard Pete's steady breathing and figured out that they both had fallen asleep. Frank slowly closed the door and turned around the face Brendon and Ray.

“They both fell asleep in each other's arms. I’m guessing they made a decision.” Frank said looking at his friends excited faces. Brendon smiled and Ray shook his head in disbelief. Both of them seemed okay with Mikey and Pete being gay. Honestly Frank didn't care as long as they were both happy.

But Frank then started to think about his own feelings. For a while he had questioned whether he was fully straight or not. He had seen plenty of girls at school and didn't know if he was attracted to them or just saw them as girls. He definitely knew that several girls had wanted to ask him out but didn't for some reason. Before he got too caught up in his thoughts he asked if Brendon and Ray wanted to go in the living room and see if there was anything on tv.

They walked into the living but Brendon then asked to see if Frank had any board games. Frank dug a few out of a closet behind the couch. He had Candyland, checks, an old deck of cards, and a box of dominos. They decided on Candyland and unfolded the board on the coffee table in the living room. After an intense argument on who would be the green piece they started their game.

They were halfway through their third round when they heard Mikey and Pete come out of Frank's room. They pretended like they didn't hear anything when Pete and Mikey had a quick discussion in the hallway. They heard Pete tell Mikey that it was okay if he didn't want anyone to know that they were a couple. Mikey then told Pete he was fine and that he wanted to. Finally they heard Pete kiss Mikey somewhere and then they both turned the corner hand in hand.

Brendon and Frank looked up with smirks on their face. Ray was cleaning up Candyland but then looked up at the two and smiled. Pete and Mikey, still hand in hand, sat down on the ground next to them.

“As you might already know, Mikey and I have feelings for each other.” Pete said still clutching Mikey's hand. Mikey continued when he realized that Pete was terrified to go on.

“So we decided we were going to try being a couple. Just to see if it works out. If not then we will just go back to being friends. But we were wondering if you guys were okay with us being a thing.” Mikey finished with a shaky breath. Obviously it had taken a lot to prepare that speech that he had finished.Frank, Brendon , and Ray all looked at each other then looked back at Pete and Mikey.

“Yeah I’m cool with it. Just not to much PDA when I’m around. Thanks.” Brendon said slapping Pete on the back reassuringly.

“No problems here. I just want you two to be happy.” Ray said smiling as the two loosened up a bit. Then they both turned to look at Frank.

“Finally. I didn't know if I could watch you two act like that without interjecting.” Frank said with a laugh as Pete and Mikey both turned pink and looked down smiling. Everyone laughed lightly as they continued to clean up Candyland.

After a few hours of talking and watching some random movie on the tv the guys picked up their things and headed home. They all said goodbye and that they would see each other tomorrow at the Way’s house for Thanksgiving. Everyone had left except for Mikey. Frank and Mikey were sitting in the living room when Mikey cleared his throat. Frank looked up waiting for Mikey to continue.

“Listen Frank. So I don't know if you know this but I have an older brother who lives in New York. He’s coming in town for Thanksgiving break and is going to be here until after New Years. All the other guys have met him but you haven't yet. Uh I guess the thing is when you first meet him he might seem pretty um weird. So I’m warning you ahead of time that he’s gonna be at my house for a while. If he bothers you we can come over here or something. I just want to let you know though.” Mikey looked away after he had finished. Frank was surprised that it had taken this long for Mikey to tell him he had a brother. It didn't bother Frank when he told him though.

“Yeah thats cool with me Mikey. I don't think there should be any problems. I'm fairly good at making friends and if he's in your family there shouldn't be anything to worry about.” Frank said smiling trying to reassure Mikey that it was okay.

“Okay cool. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time. He’s not that bad once you get to know him. Just remember that.” Frank nodded and Mikey then left to head home. Frank was left wondering about this mystery brother that Mikey had to warn Frank about. Mikey had seemed so nervous, what was there to be afraid of?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to have Petekey so that's why that's there. Also Gee is in the next chapter (finally) I just wanted a good start with background and establish friendships and such. Please comment if you like it and what you think is going to happen next! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I went to a concert then had a bunch of crap for school and then was dumped so it's been a rough week. Sorry if this chapter seems shorter, it was really hard to write because of all the ideas I had floating in my head. I hope it makes sense.

Frank rolled out of bed the next day around 11. They were going to the Way’s house around 4 to have Thanksgiving dinner so he had some time to lay around and relax. He was about to call and see if Mikey wanted to come over but decided not to since he was going to see him in a matter of hours.

Frank walked into the kitchen and saw that his mom was making pancakes. His mom smiled when she saw him walk in and motioned for him to join her at the table. Frank walked over and sat down at the bar stool so he could watch her make his pancake.

“Good morning Frankie!” His mom said as she flipped his pancake onto a plate.

“Morning mom.” Frank said smiling before taking a bite.

“What are you planning on wearing this afternoon? I want you to at least look nice today.” Frank nodded as he took another bite.

After Frank finished his pancakes he took his plate to the sink and put it in the dishwasher. He then helped his mom clean up the kitchen before going back into his bedroom. He sat down at his desk and picked up the book he was supposed to read for english. The book was long and Frank hadn't started it quite yet. With a sigh he turned to the page he had bookmarked and began to read.

Without Frank realizing it he had read for two hours and it was already time to get ready to go. Frank put the book down and decided to take a shower. Once he had gotten out he went to his closet to grab some clothes. His mom wanted him to wear something nice so he chose he cleanest pair of jeans and a plaid button down. After trying to tame his hair he put on his black converse and looked in the mirror. It probably wasn’t what his mom meant when she said nice but it was the best he could do for now. He then went into the kitchen where his mom and dad were ready waiting for Frank.

His mom looked over his outfit and nodded her approval. Frank smiled and went to grab his keys but his dad shook his head.

“We’re gonna walk over there since they live so close. It isn’t worth the gas money.”

Frank nodded and set the keys down. He followed his mom and dad out the door and started down the street towards Mikeys.

As they walked into the driveway Frank saw a small car that he didn't recognize and assumed it was Mikey’s brother. Frank didn’t know if he was excited or nervous to meet this mysterious Way brother. Mikey had seemed so worried last night when he told Frank about him. What Frank couldn't get out of his head was the fact that Mikey had told him that to remember that he wasn’t bad once you got to know him. What did that mean? Did the other guys have weird reactions when they met him?

Frank walked up to the door and rang the bell. Usually he would walk right in with Mikey but today he was with his parents so he figured he should be polite. After what sounded like Mrs.Way yelling to get the door Mikey opened it and smiled when he say Frank and his parents.

“Hey Frank. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Iero!” Mikey said as he pulled the door open for them to walk in. Frank's parents walked in and set their jackets on the back of the chair next to the door. Franks mom then went to join Mrs.Way and the other boys moms in the kitchen where his dad went to join the other fathers in the living room. Frank followed Mikey to his room where the other guys were sitting on the floor talking.

Frank noticed for once the xbox wasn't on and that everyone was just hanging out. Frank smiled and joined them on the circle. He was trying to catch up on what was going on until they heard Mrs.Way calling them to the kitchen. The boys got up and walked out and down the hall. One thing Frank noticed was that he didn’t see this mystery brother anywhere. There were also no other bedrooms in the hallway. He shrugged and continued to the kitchen saying that he was going to find out anyway eventually.

They all had sat down at the extended table so that everyone had a seat when Mrs.Way walked over to the basement door. Frank then realized that this mystery brother must be in the basement. It made sense the more he thought about it. Mrs.Way banged on the door calling down to whoever was inside that dinner was ready and that he needed to move quickly or they were going to start without him. Frank then heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs until the door finally swung open.

The guy that walked out was not at all what Frank was expecting. He thought that Mikey’s brother would be tall and skinny just like him with long brown hair and squinty eyes but that was quite the opposite. Frank wouldn’t call him fat but he was a bit pudgy and was shorter then Mikey yet still taller than Frank. He had a shaggy black head of hair and large hazel eyes. Also, he was wearing jeans and a black flag t shirt. Frank hadn’t realized that he had been looking at the brother until Pete kicked his leg under the table. Frank jerked back into reality and began putting a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

The brother sat down at the empty chair next to Mikey down on the end of the table. He grabbed his plate and filled it before starting to eat. Frank was wondering if and when he was ever going to speak until Mrs.Way began to speak.

“In case you didn’t already know this is my oldest son Gerard. He has been in New York in art school and is on his winter/fall break. He’s a senior this year so luckily he gets to take some longer time off.” Mrs.Way smiled and kissed her son’s forehead while he continued to look down at his plate and shovel a forkful of green beans into his mouth.

Gerard looked down as he ate. He had finished his potatoes and while he looked up to ask Mikey to pass the bowl to get some more he saw Frank and the Iero’s. His face showed that he didn't know who Frank was and became quizzical.

“Who are you?” He asked Frank causing the small talk at the table to come to a halt.

Frank swallowed the bite of food he had in his mouth before looking back at Gerard. He realized that everyone else at the table was either staring at Frank or Gerard.

“I’m Mikey’s friend, Frank.” Frank said trying not to let his voice waver. Gerard looked again at Frank. He seemed to be thinking about what to say next. Frank took another bite when it seemed like Gerard wasn’t going to say anything. Gerard just shrugged and went back to eating.

Frank release the breath he had been holding. It was just something about Gerard that made him nervous, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Then before Frank could comment on how delicious the green beans were, Gerard stood up and addressed his mother.

“Thank you mother for inviting me back home for this lovely thanksgiving meal. If you’ll excuse me though I have a VERY important project that I need to begin.” Gerard took his plate to the kitchen sink. Mrs.Way frowned slightly but then nodded her head and began to eat. Frank noticed that Gerard kept trying to steal a glance of Frank from the kitchen. Frank looked down at his plate thinking that he had imagined the small smile on Gerards lips when he had made eye contact with Frank. Curious to see if Gerard was still looking Frank looked to where he had been standing. But before he could he heard the sound of the basement door slamming shut. They listened to Gerard’s feet thumping down the stairs.

After everyone had finished their dinner and dessert the boys all went back to Mikey’s room. They had started talking at dinner about who was going to win the Thanksgiving Mario Kart tournament. Brendon said that he had a good chance as long as Pete and Mikey didn't try to distract him. Pete laughed and said that he would make out with  Mikey if it would lead Brendon to loosing. Mikey turned pink but agreed with Pete. Ray and Frank laughed at the argument and both said that they weren’t taking sides. Finally they managed to turn on the xbox and actually start. To Brendon’s dismay Pete and Mikey were cuddled up on Mikey’s bed. Brendon stuck to the beanbag but tried to get as far away from the two as possible. Frank was stationed on the floor in front of the bed and Ray was on the other side sitting on the swivel chair that went to Mikey’s desk.

They had gone through three races before Mikey’s door swung open. Frank was surprised by the sudden movement and jumped about a foot in the air. All the guys laughed when they saw Frank fall over after landing. Frank looked to see who it was and saw Gerard snickering in the doorway. He was carrying a small bowl of popcorn and another controller. He looked at Pete and Mikey snuggled up together on the bed and rolled his eyes.

“Really Pete? You had to go and make  a move on my brother? Out of all the gay guys you had to pick my blood relative? Thanks Pete.” Pete and Mikey laughed as Gerard sat down at the foot of the bed next to Frank. After they finished their race Mikey added Gerard to the game. Through Frank’s side vision he noticed that Gerard was looking at him. Trying his hardest not to look back Frank continued to move his controller. Finally Gerard’s stare broke as he reached for his popcorn.

After several more rounds on somewhat intense arguing about who was winning, all of the boy’s parents called them back into the kitchen. They paused the game and followed one another out the door. Gerard even went with them, though Frank assumed he was going to go back down to the basement.

To Frank’s surprise though Gerard stayed in the kitchen standing on the back wall behind everybody. Frank felt Gerards eyes on his back but tried to ignore it though the feeling never went away.

“I’ve told your parents that you are welcome to stay the night and I believe they have all agreed if you would like to. You could also go home and gather your things if you would like to.” Mrs.Way said looking at each of the boys while she spoke. Everyone nodded and agreed that they would go and get their things then come back. Mrs.Way smiled as each of the boys went out the door with their parents. Frank joined his mom and dad and waved to Mrs.Way from the doorway. He saw Gerard still staring at him from the back wall. Hopefully when he got back he would already be back in the basement. With that he closed the door and went to catch up with his parents.

Once he had gathered all he would need he said goodnight to his parents then walked back over to Mikey’s. He knocked on the door expecting to hear Mrs.Way tell him to come on in. Instead he was greeted by Gerard opening the door. Frank froze slightly before thanking him and walking in. Nobody was in the kitchen so Frank started towards Mikey’s room. The feeling of Gerard’s eyes returned to Frank’s dismay. Frank walked into Mikey’s room seeing the other boys had already returned and were laying around talking. Frank threw his bag on the ground then sat down in the bean bag on the floor. He realized that Gerard had not come into the room and thought that he faintly heard the sound of feet going down the stairs.

While they had been talking, no one had realized the time slip away. Before they knew it it was already 1 am. Mikey yawned and stretched out. Just as he was tossing out pillows and blankets Gerard appeared in the doorway. The guys turned to look at him waiting to see why he was there.

“There’s a couch in the basement if anyone wants it instead of sleeping on the floor.” He said without looking at anyone directly. Mikey shrugged and looked at the guys. Everyone kinda looked at each other silently waiting for someone to take the offer. Finally Pete spoke up,

“I no one wants it I’ll take it.” Nobody spoke but Mikey gave Pete a pleading look. Gerard rolled his eyes as Pete leaned back into Mikeys shoulder.

“Actually nevermind. I’ll stay here.” Gerard shrugged and looked to the other guys to see if anyone would take the offer. Finally Brendon stood up.

“I’ll go. I’d rather sleep on a couch then a floor anyway.” Gerard nodded sneaking a glance at Frank. Frank could have sworn he had seen longing in his eyes but pushed the thought far out of his mind. There was no way he had actually seen that. With that Gerard and Brendon were gone. Mikey passed out the rest of the pillows and Frank lay down at the foot of the bed.

He closed his eyes and was trying to sleep but couldn’t get the feeling of Gerard’s eyes off of him. After several minutes he opened his eyes and looked around. Mikey, Pete, and Ray had already fallen asleep somehow. Frank stood up and looked out the doorway. After not seeing anything he sat down on the floor again this time rearranging his blankets so that he faced the door when he would lie down. He closed his eyes once more. Again he felt eyes on him and slowly opened his eyes looking through the doorway. This time he could have sworn he saw someone peeking around the corner of the door. Frank, feeling uneasy, rolled over facing the opposite direction. He closed his eyes for the last time and finally managed to fall asleep, but with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that the eyes had not gone away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I tried to find the best way to introduce Gee and I don't know if I like the way it turned out. Let me know what you think and hopefully I can update sooner then later. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this...

Frank groggily opened his eyes to the sounds of a pencil scratching away on a paper. He looked up to see that it was still pitch black in the room. Frank shrugged when he heard the noise stop and closed his eyes again. As soon as he had gotten settled the noise started up again. This time Frank sat up and looked at the clock on the table next to Mikey’s bed. All the other guys were still asleep and Frank saw Mikey and Pete were cuddled next to each other. The clock read 2:13 am.

When Frank sat up the noise stopped. Frank looked around the dark room but saw nothing. He wondered if he was going crazy when the noise did not start again. After several minutes of waiting Frank lay back down and closed his eyes. As if on que the noise began again.

Something wasn’t right. Frank rolled over to face the door. With his eyes still closed he settled into the blanket. He heard the noise start again. Slowly Frank opened his eyes just so that he could see through his lashes. There he saw Gerard sitting in the hallway across from the open door scratching something out on a piece of paper. He was looking down every so often before turning his eyes back to Frank. Frank let out a gasp and Gerard’s head shot up. Gerard quickly gathered the few pencils that were scattered on the floor around him and ran to the basement. Frank heard the door quietly close and Gerard’s feet gently scamper down the stairs.

Frank shuddered at the thought that Gerard had been watching him sleep. He was starting to become more and more uncomfortable of the thought that Gerard was always just around watching him. He had hardly known the guy for twelve hours but was already slightly afraid of him. After repeating what Mikey had said over and over Frank closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep. But sadly sleep never came and he tossed and turned with a nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was being watched by his best friend’s older brother in a stalkerish way. There was no escape, and that is what terrified him the most.

  
  


Frank woke up to the feeling of a sharp poke in the ribs. He opened his eyes and saw Pete looking back at him. Pete stood up and offered Frank a hand to stand up. It was light outside and the clock read 10:30. Frank had somehow managed to fall asleep at some point but he was still tired from his late night encounter.

“Dude you’ve been dead asleep. Everyone’s in the kitchen eating breakfast. Hurry up before it’s all gone.” Pete said as he was walking out the door.

Before Frank could stop himself he called Pete’s name out. Pete turned around and walked back towards Frank with a confused look.

“What?” Pete asked looking at Frank, obviously wanting to get back to the food.

“What was it like when you first met Gerard?” Frank blurted out, hoping Pete didn’t think he was crazy.

“Ohhh. It wasn’t that bad really. He was really weird at first, but Mikey says he is like that with everyone at first. It was never weird and I met him the same time Ray and Brendon and Bob did. He was cool and we all became friends really quickly.” Pete looked at Frank hoping that was all he needed. After Frank thought about what Pete said he made a mental note that Gerard was weird at first for everyone.

“Thanks Pete.” Frank finally said allowing Pete to scamper towards the kitchen. Frank stretched before finally walking to the kitchen. When he got there he noticed that everyone was just beginning to sit down at the table, including Gerard. They all had bowls of cereal and Mr. and Mrs.Way were nowhere to be seen.

“Look who finally woke up!” Brendon said raising his cup of coffee to Frank. Frank smiled as he grabbed a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee before sitting at the opposite end as Gerard. He took a large sip before starting to eat. Almost immediately Frank felt Gerard’s eyes on him again. What was it with him? It was starting to scare Frank that no matter where he was Gerard’s eyes were always on him.

Everyone else began talking about how tired they were from the night before, not noticing Gerard’s stare. Brendon said that the couch downstair felt like a rock and that Gerard should give it a try before offering it for guests to sleep on. Gerard chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

“Don’t you just love the taste of fresh coffee in the morning?” He asked followed by everyone nodding and taking a sip of their own. Frank agreed that a nice cup every morning went a long way.

Finally everyone finished their breakfast and cleared the coffee pot before sitting back down at the table. They had all agreed that they didn’t want to play xbox but wanted to play a game. They all went into Mikey’s room, including Gerard, and settled down on the floor, even Mikey and Pete. Pete suggested truth or dare but Brendon said they should play a new game of his own invention he liked to call heavydirtysoul. He explained it and said that everyone would be given a topic and they would have to share one fact about themselves that they have never told anyone before relating to the topic. They all agreed and Pete said he would start the round.

After looking mischievously around the room trying to come up with something good Pete decided.

“The first round is going to be…..school secrets.” Pete smiled and looked at Mikey, who was supposed to share first.

“Uh well I guess...my school secret would have to be that I started a gum collection underneath Mr.Patrick's desk. Everytime I go up to ask him a question I slip a piece underneath it. I think his leg rubs up against it every day.” Everyone laughed with Mikey at the thought of the teacher brushing up against the disgusting pile of chewed gum.

Next it was Frank’s turn so Frank thought hard about what he was going to say. He didn’t have anything good from North Point so he decided with something he had never told anyone about his old school.

“Okay so at my old school people were always racing to see who could open their lockers faster I the morning so one day I went in early and covered every single locker handle in superglue and watched as everyone got stuck and had to have their hand cut off. The only way I wasn’t caught was that I hid and came in late to help get everyone unstuck.” Frank smiled and everyone laughed, even Gerard. After that it was Ray’s turn.

“Let’s see. Okay so in 8th grade there was this girl that I really liked and her name was Lucy and one day I got the great idea to carve ‘I love Lucy’ into the wall in the bathroom. But somehow she found out and I became the laughing stock of the entire class. That’s the best I can come up with though.” Everyone laughed and then turned to look at Gerard who was going next.

“It was freshman year in highschool and it was at the end of the day so I went into the bathroom to uh relieve myself,” At this point he looked at the guys trying to let them know exactly what he meant. It took them a minute before they really understood but then nodded allowing him to finish. “and so I was halfway finished when I realized that I had gone into the teacher’s lounge bathroom on accident and my History teacher walked in on me. We shared a good thirty seconds of eye contact before he slammed the door and ran out.” Gerard laughed and everyone joined him. Frank had to admit, it was pretty funny.

It was then Brendon’s turn but he was doubled over from laughing so hard. They skipped him and had already made it full circle to Pete. He calmed himself before starting so that he could say something that would make sense.

“Um I guess mine would be 5th grade and I really liked this girl so at recess I whispered in her ear that I liked her but then she screamed and kicked me as hard as she could in the balls. It wasn’t my best day.” Everyone shifted slightly at the mention of kicking but then laughed when they realized everyone had done the same.

The game continued on for several more rounds until it was Gerard’s turn to ask a question. Most of the rounds had been light hearted and funny but Gerard wanted to change that.

“Okay my topic is...sex.” With that everyone sat up a little straighter. Frank didn’t know about the others but he was still a virgin. He took a deep breath and tried his hardest not to blush. He would make up something if he was the only virgin in the group. There was no way he was telling Gerard the truth. Pete had to go first.

“Okay uh Junior year in the janitor’s closet with some guy who I think his name was Joe. I don’t really remember the details.” Afterwards there was a few minutes of everyone trying to figure out if they knew a Joe. Finally Brendon figured it out.

“JOE TROHMAN? Woah dude that’s a little weird. How did you two end up like that?”

Pete laughed and shrugged. It was Mikey’s turn.

“Um mine was Junior year with uh ha this is funny,” Mikey’ face turned dark red as he awkwardly coughed. “Mine was with Bob at some Halloween party.” Mikey shrang into the smallest ball he could while his face turned dark purple. Everyone was dead silent.

“Well that’s awkward. I’m not even gonna ask why. Next.” Ray said trying to get Mikey to sit back up again. When he finally did his face had calmed down to a pink.

Everyone turned to look at Frank. Frank swallowed and then thought of the best lie he could.

“I’ve sensed a pattern here that uh all you guys are well gay and I mean that’s not a bad thing but I mean I’m not or at least I don’t think I am or like I haven’t really thought about it but like well yeah. Uh I guess what I’m trying to say is-” Frank stuttered.

“Spit it out Frank we don’t have all day.” Brendon said chuckling at Frank’s embarrassment. Frank faked a small smile as he continued his lie.

“It was sophomore year and I had gone to this fall dance my school had and some girl had brought some beer and everyone was drinking it some random classroom and one thing led to another and so yeah.” Frank shifted uncomfortably trying to read everyone’s faces to see if they believed him. It seemed like his lie had worked and everyone nodded. Ray cleared his throat to go next.

“Junior year. Semi-serious relationship with this guy named Andy. Midnight one random night. Back of his truck. Broke up the next day because he admitted to cheating with Joe Trohman.” Ray finished and looked at Pete’s face. Pete’s mouth fell open slightly but then closed as soon as he realized everyone was staring at him. He grumbled something then looked at Brendon who was going next.

“Okay so don’t laugh at me but mine was last month with Ryan from school.” Brendon blushed as everyone looked at him. Pete then began to slow clap and Ray slapped Brendon on the back.

“Well done my friend. I knew you two would hit it off nicely.” Pete said continuing to clap. Brendon smiled but then turned to Gerard.

“Okay Mr. what were the gory details for you? You made us all confess, now it’s your turn. And don’t leave any detail out.” Brendon smirked at Gerard who chuckled.

“Wow. So here’s the deal my sex crazed friends. It sounds lame but sadly I haven’t had anyone’s cock up my ass. I just wanted to see who would actually answer.” With that Gerard laughed as everyone glared at him. Pete punched him in the arm and Brendon kept glaring. Mikey shrugged and Frank guessed he had already known the answer.

After that everyone decided to stop playing. It was already noon so they all went into the kitchen to get some lunch. Once everyone had finished they went back to Mikey’s room to play xbox. Frank sat in his usual place at the foot of the bed. This time Gerard joined him but gave Frank plenty of room. Frank also realized that Gerard had stopped staring at him. Frank felt like a small burden had been released from his shoulders. They all played until Frank got a call from his mom. Mikey paused the game as Frank went into the hallway to answer it.

“Hello?” Frank said into the receiver.

 

“Frankie are you okay?” He heard his mom ask nervously.

 

“I’m fine mom. What’s up?” Frank asked hoping she just wanted to check in on Frank.

 

“It’s your Father honey. He has been in an accident. I’m at the hospital now. Can you see if someone will give you a ride or go home and bring your truck. Please...I don’t know how long he is gonna make it. It’s really bad.” Frank's heart stopped for a minute.  

 

“Okay Mom. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” Frank hung up the phone. He didn’t know if he could walk without falling over. Finally he went back into the room. His face was white and his hands were shaking.

When Frank walked back in everyone looked up to him but realized he was not okay. Mikey stood up and walked over to where Frank was.

“Dude what happened? Are you okay?” Frank shook his head. He didn’t know how he was going to say this without breaking down.

“My dad was in an accident and they don’t know how much longer he is going to live.” And with that Frank's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Mikey caught him and helped him stand up again. Everyone else had jumped up and were throwing on shoes to go outside. Gerard ran out of the room and downstairs. Frank heard him run back up, but this time with some shoes on. With some help from Mikey, Frank managed to pull on his shoes before they all walked outside. Gerard’s car was to small so they all ran to Frank's house and piled into his truck. Mikey had gotten Frank’s keys and given them to Gerard. Frank was still in shock and in no condition to drive. With everyone piled in Gerard pulled out and raced to the hospital.

When they all rushed into the lobby of the hospital Frank saw his mom crying in one of the chairs. She saw them all run in and started crying even harder. Frank was trying hard not to break down. In his gut he had a bad feeling about this. He looked back at his mom and saw her shake her head ever so slightly. Frank’s knees gave out underneath him and he was caught by his friends. Gerard ran over to his mom and asked her how Mr.Iero was doing. Frank’s mom took a deep breath before looking tragically at Frank.

“He didn’t make it. You were too late.”

And with those few words Frank felt his head begin to spin. He collapsed on the floor without bothering to stand up. He closed his eyes and let the darkness swallow his thoughts.

His dad was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that happened right. I really like the beginning for some reason and I know that the middle of this chapter didn't make much sense (the game they played) but it was mostly filler. Also I didn't plan on the ending being like that but at the last minute I changed it. Let me know what you think and if I should keep writing! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is incredibly poor written so I am so sorry.

Frank spent the next couple of days in complete and utter shock. Just like that he had lost his dad. He didn’t even get to say goodbye. Frank couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t eat, and refused to sleep. Nothing made sense anymore and Frank felt like his world had completely shifted. Frank was doing bad but what worried him most was his mom. She had been acting just like Frank but worse. Mrs. Way was the only reason that the two of them were still alive. Every single day she came over and forced Frank and his mom to eat. She made sure that after dinner both of them showered and at least pretended to go to sleep. Frank knew that one day, when he would be better, that he would thank her tremendously for all that she had done.

After about a week of isolation from the world Frank finally decided to get up. His heart hurt and his head reeled but he slugged to the kitchen. He made himself some coffee and made a bowl of cereal. After he had woken up more he looked around the house. It wasn’t the same anymore. The air seemed heavier and the rooms were darker. Frank had to take several deep breaths before going towards his parents room. When he walked inside he saw the lump of his mother in the bed. She was still asleep so Frank quietly put a cup of coffee on her bedside table and walked out of the room. He went back into his room and put on some jeans and a tshirt. He dug through the pile of clothes on the floor and tried to find his phone. Once he fished it out of some jacket’s pocket he checked his messages. There were about thirty, all from the guys wondering if he was okay. Frank dialed up the Way’s home phone. He wanted to know if Mikey would be willing to hang out with him today, because Frank couldn’t stay cooped up anymore in his house. He needed some fresh air.

After the first ring Frank heard someone pick up. It was Mrs.Way.

“Hello?” Mrs.Way asked. Frank couldn’t remember if their phone had caller ID or not. Mostly everyone had caller ID but Frank still wondered.

“Uh, Hi Mrs.Way. It’s Frank.” Frank coughed and heard Mrs.Way gasp slightly at the mention of his name.

“Oh Frankie are you alright? How is your mother? Do you need food? What can I get you?” Mrs.Way started spitting off questions that Frank was unable to answer. He heard a slight static on the other end before realizing that someone had taken the phone away.

“Hey Frank. It’s Mikey. What’s up?” Frank sighed. He knew that he wanted to do something but he didn’t know what to do about his mom.

“I don’t want to bother you guys but is there any way your mom could come and check on my mom? I wanted to get out of the house for a little while but I feel like I just can’t leave her like this.” Frank held his breath as he waited for a response. He was really worried for his mother, she had never been like this around Frank. Then again Frank’s dad had never died before so there would be no reason for this until now.

“Yeah sure. Do you want to hang out or did you want to be alone?” Frank smiled. Mikey understood him. He knew that Frank needed someone right now.

“I was wondering if the guys wanted to go somewhere or something. We are always at eat other's houses. What if we actually went somewhere?” Frank sounded hopeful that Mikey would understand what he meant. Frank wanted to get outside and not sit cramped in a room all day. Even with his friends he just couldn’t do it. Not yet at least.

“Yeah that sounds great. I’ll call everyone. You can come on over here. My mom is already on her way to your house.” Frank thanked Mikey and they both hung up. Sure enough Mrs.Way walked in the front door just before Frank was heading out.

“Oh Frankie. How are you doing buddy?” Mrs.Way engulfed Frank in a hug. He hugged her back, not wanting to be rude because Mrs.Way had done so much for them already. Once she let go Frank told her his plans. She nodded and looked at him with pity in her eyes. Frank knew that this is what he should start getting used to for a while but felt uncomfortable. He said goodbye to Mrs.Way and walked over to Mikey’s. When he got there he knocked on the door.

To his surprise Gerard opened the door. After his dad dying and all he had forgotten that Gerard was still here. In fact, he had sort of forgotten about Gerard entirely. Gerard nodded a hello and stepped aside so that Frank could enter. Once he had closed the door behind him Gerard shuffled into the kitchen. He grabbed a cup of coffee before turning to Frank.

“You want some?” he asked noticing how Frank hungrily stared at the fresh pot. Frank blushed slightly but still went and grabbed himself a cup. Once he had poured his coffee and taken a sip, Gerard had already gone to the basement door. Frank expected him to go down into the darkness but was surprised when he stopped and looked towards Frank.

“Mikey should be out in a minute.” Gerard said. After a few seconds of awkward silence Frank realized that Gerard was staring at him. Frank met Gerards gaze and Gerard blushed. He then hurried to the door and walked down the stairs. Frank shrugged and walked to Mikey’s room, still holding his cup of coffee. He peeked his head in and saw Mikey looking at his phone. Frank knocked slightly on the door frame causing Mikey to jump and see Frank. He stood up and walked over to where Frank was standing. Mikey took Frank’s coffee, much to his dismay, and gave him a hug. Frank wasn’t expecting it but hugged Mikey back quite awkwardly.

“Sorry about that. Listen Frank if there is anything, and I mean ANYTHING I can do please let me know. Sorry but all the guys bailed because of stuff they had to do but they said they can hang out tomorrow or something.” Mikey looked at Frank apologetically as Frank reached for his coffee cup.

“It’s okay. I’ll see them eventually. Would you still want to hang out?” At this point Frank didn’t care who it was, he just needed a friend.

“Of course man. There’s no way I’d leave you right now. Sorry, but you need a friend.” Mikey shrugged and laughed lightly where Frank joined him.

 

They ended up walking around the neighborhood for a while before returning to Mikey’s. Mrs.Way was back at home and told Frank he would be spending some time at their house for a while until his mom got better. Mrs.Way said that Frank should go home and get everything he would need for at least a week to stay at their house. Frank's face showed his worry and Mrs.Way immediately assured him that his mother was alright but she would feel better if Frank stayed with them so that she made sure that he slept and had food and the basic needs.

Once Frank was certain that his mom was okay he and Mikey walked over to his house to get his things. Frank opened the front door but as soon as he walked inside the pain came back to him. It hurt more when he noticed the small things was would remind him of his dad. Like his dad’s reading glasses sitting on the counter, or the grocery list that he had written on the fridge. And all the pictures spread throughout the house. Frank had tried not to cry in front of anyone but at this moment Frank couldn’t stop it. He fell to the ground and starting sobbing uncontrollably. Mikey picked up Frank and gave him a hug. After several minutes of crying Frank was finally able to start taking deep breaths. He got up and wiped his eyes on his jacket sleeve as he walked to his room. He quickly shoved some clothes into a bag and then went into the bathroom to grab some other things.

Once he was packed he decided to get a picture from the living room. He wasn’t quite sure if it would make him feel better but he picked one out instead. It was of him and his dad on Frank’s first birthday. Frank’s face was covered in chocolate icing and he had a small plastic birthday hat. His dad was next to him and Frank was putting icing on his nose. It had always been one of Frank’s favorites and he wanted to hold on to it.

Mikey stood by the door while Frank grabbed all the stuff he needed and they both walked back to the Way’s house. Mrs.Way had taken the time to create a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows on Mikey’s floor for Frank to sleep on. Frank put his bag on the floor next to his bed before walking back into the kitchen. Mrs.Way was making a casserole for Dinner and Gerard and Mikey were sitting at the table.

“I hope your little bed will be alright Frank. Mr.Way is going to try and find an air mattress in the attic but just in case he can’t find one I made you that bed.” Mrs.Way said to Frank with concern in her eyes.

“It is perfect Mrs.Way. Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here. I don’t know how much longer I could take it back at home. With mom being a zombie and everything reminding me of him-” Frank felt tears coming on so he stopped short, He had already cried back at home in front of Mikey and there was no way he was going to break down in front of Gerard.

But at the moment Frank’s life was upside down. On a normal day Frank wouldn’t have to worry about crying in front of Gerard because it wouldn’t happen. There would be no reason to. But today was different. Frank’s father was dead. Frank’s mother was pretty much dead. And Frank had no time to worry about what Mikey’s older, slightly creepy, brother thought about him. So Frank let go of his worries and troubles and broke down. Mrs.Way dropped the pot she was holding and came and scooped Frank into her arms. Frank wasn’t embarrassed whenever she hugged him and kissed his forehead. Frank continued to cry into her shoulder until his throat was raw and his cheeks burned from the tears rushing down his face. Finally he took some deep breaths and sat back down at the table. Frank saw Mrs.Way wipe her eyes as she walked back to the pot that she had left. Frank looked over to where Gerard and Mikey were sitting. He looked up sheepishly but the two boys just nodded. They knew that they couldn’t understand what he was going through but they knew that it was incredibly hard on Frank. Frank was glad they understood.

 

It had been exactly a month since his dad had died. Frank had just gotten home from the funeral. His mom had gotten up only once since he died and that was to go to the funeral. Frank had pretty much moved in with the Way’s. He felt bad but every time he told Mrs.Way about it she insisted that it was okay. Though it was impossible to truly say, Frank thought that he had started to move on. You can’t just move on at the loss of your dad, but he was starting to get back into his life. He hadn’t gone back to school yet and spent most of the day locked inside Mikey’s room staring at the ceiling. Gerard was always in the basement and Mikey was at school while Mr. and Mrs.Way were at work.

It was Sunday afternoon. The funeral had ended, Frank had watched as they lowered his father into the ground. He had cried the entire time. As he looked at his mother through his tears he had seen her sobbing. The Way’s had taken them to the funeral and had taken his mother home afterward. All of them had gone and so had all of the guys and their families. It was the first time he had seen them since the night of the accident but had not had the chance to talk to them. That was okay because Frank knew he would see them at school whenever he went back. It was almost time for winter break so he might not go back until the new year.

As Frank lay quietly staring at the ceiling Mikey walked in. He flopped down on the bed next to Frank and stared at the ceiling with him. They stayed like that for a while before Frank put on his pajamas and silently lay down on the floor on his bed. Mikey did the same and got into his bed. Within ten minutes both boys were asleep. Frank woke up later in the night. He thought he was having a nightmare when he realized that he had been woken by a noise. It was the scratching. He looked to the doorway and saw Gerard sitting on the floor. Frank lay back down. He didn’t want to know what Gerard was doing, but he didn’t have the energy to tell him to stop. So Frank drifted back to sleep to the sounds of Gerard scratching his pencil on the paper until he finally stopped and went downstairs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Everything will turn out okay, or at least as okay as it can. This chapter was kinda capping off that section so it should become better soon. I know it's horribly written so forgive me. Comment what you think and let me know if I should continue! Thanks! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter might be kinda long. I needed a lot to happen. Thing's are starting to happen so I hope you will bear with me and keep reading!

It was the week before Winter break. Frank now officially lived with the Way’s. His mother was moving in with her mother, Frank’s grandmother, and was going to be going to therapy and counselling until she could get better. Mrs.Way had talked to the principal at school confirming that Frank was okay and that he would be returning to his classes regularly after winter break. She had even gotten Frank a work packet to do to catch up on what he had missed. It wasn’t a lot of work, in fact the only thing his teachers wanted him to do was take notes. He didn’t mind.

Frank’s house, since no one was living in it, would just stay empty. Mrs.Way said that if his mother was not well enough to move back in once Frank graduated, it would be given to him and he could live there on his own. But until then she said he would stay with them. He was happy with that. Frank didn’t want to ever have to be in that house again honestly. The only problem with staying at the Way’s was that they didn’t have an extra bedroom.

It was Monday and Mikey was at school. Mr. and Mrs.Way were at work and Gerard was in the basement. Frank was trying to take notes for math but was failing miserably. In math Frank had never been the best. The fact that he hadn’t been to school in a month also didn’t help either while he desperately tried to figure out what it meant. After about ten minutes of struggling to understand what the words meant Frank stood up to take a break. He walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. Coffee always helped his brain to start buzzing.

While he was trying to come up with a way to figure out his math problem he heard a crash in the basement. He then heard a string of curses coming from Gerard as he tried to fix whatever had broken. Then Frank had a small idea pop into his head. Frank was majorly creeped out by Gerard and tried not to be alone with him at all but at the moment he really needed help with his math. So after a few minutes Frank put his head on the basement door trying to hear if Gerard had cleaned up whatever had broken. He faintly heard the sound of pencil scratching paper, which Frank had gotten used to hearing every night.

Frank walked back into Mikey’s room and grabbed his notebook and work packet. Then he marched to the basement door and stopped. Should he knock? He had never been in the basement and now that Gerard sorta lived there Frank certainly couldn’t just walk in. He and Gerard had hardly ever had a conversation alone, why would he be able to prance into his room without asking? Frank took a breath and knocked on the door. He then stepped back when he heard the sounds of feet coming up the stairs. Gerard fung open the door and looked at Frank.

“What?” Gerard asked Frank with a quizzical glance. He looked at the books in Frank's hands before looking back at Frank.

“I was wondering if you could help me with my math. I haven’t been to school so I don’t really get it without someone explaining to me. You don’t have to if you don’t want to though…” Frank awkwardly stopped when he saw Gerard continue to stare at him blankly. He was just about to tell him to forget about it and go back into Mikey’s room when Gerard shrugged.

“Sure I guess. I was never really a math genius. Come on, I’ll see what I can do.” Gerard turned and walked back down the stairs leaving the door open for Frank to follow him.

Frank stood at the top of the stairs unsure of what to do. He didn’t expect Gerard to help him, and he definitely didn’t think that Gerard would invite him into his room to help him. With a shaky breath Frank went down the stairs closing the door behind him.

When Frank walked down the stairs into the dark basement he didn’t know what to expect. For starters it was dark. Frank didn’t know how they would be able to see the book if there was no lamp or some sort of light to turn on. Gerard’s bed was in the far corner and there was a small couch opposite of the bed. There was a fairly large desk next to the stars and what looked like a boarded up door next to the bed. It was obvious that Gerard was the only person that ever went into his room because there was stuff everywhere. There were clothes scattered on the floor and books piled along the walls. What surprised Frank was the paintings lining the walls and portraits scattered everywhere. There was an open sketch book lying on the desk. Frank tried to look at what was drawn there but Gerard slammed it shut before Frank could get a better look. Frank had forgotten that Gerard actually went to art school. He also didn’t think that late at night the scratching on paper was drawing and not writing. Honestly Frank had no clue what Gerard did whenever he watched him and Frank really would prefer to keep it that way.

Gerard took a seat on his the couch and motioned for Frank to come and sit next to him. There was only one source of light in the room and that was a single bulb on the ceiling. Frank looked for a lamp and saw the pile of a shattered one next to his desk. He realized that must have been the crash he had heard earlier.

“Okay let’s see what this math is shall we.” Gerard took the book from Frank as soon as he sat down. Frank tried to separate himself enough so that he wouldn’t have to touch Gerard. He just made him so nervous and he wasn’t really sure why.

Gerard read the notes and the looked at Frank nervously. Frank saw the look in Gerard’s eyes and was scared to ask what was wrong. But his face said everything and Gerard picked up on the hint.

“Frank, this is really basic math. Are you sure you don’t understand it?” Frank sheepishly looked at his feet. He knew that his math class was incredibly low for him being a senior but he had worked out a deal with his math teacher allowing him to just relearn all of the basic math skills all year until he mastered them. Frank was sure that his teacher had felt bad for him and that was the only reason she agreed to it.

“I know. I’m really bad at math and my teacher said if I relearn all of the basic skills again then she would let me pass once I mastered them. I’m telling you, I suck at math.” Frank felt his face get hot as he looked at his hands. He felt Gerard shift next to him. He then felt Gerard scoot closer to Frank. He tensed up when he felt Gerard’s arm wrap around his shoulder. What the heck was he doing?

“It’s okay Frank. I can help you if you want me to. I know this kind of math I just wasn’t sure if you were doing trigonometry or calculus because then I would have had to google it or something.” Gerard let go of Frank’s shoulder then got up and dug through a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a calculator and sat back down next to Frank, this time slightly closer then Frank would have liked.

“Okay so long division. Sounds easy enough right?” Frank shrugged wondering if Gerard wanted an answer or not. Then Gerard grabbed Frank’s notes and read them.

“You pretty much understand how to do it according to your notes. I think you should do a few practice problems and let me know if you get stuck.” With that Gerard wrote down three problems for Frank to solve. Gerard kept the calculator and found the answer to check Frank’s with. After Frank found the answer Gerard nodded and gave him three more problems. It went like this for what Frank thought was about thirty minutes. That is until he looked at the small alarm clock next to Gerard’s bed and realized it had been almost two hours. Gerard had stayed quite close to Frank, but never touched him to Frank’s delight. But every time Frank would make a mistake Gerard would tell him to try again. After a while Frank realized how calming Gerard’s voice was. It was soft and gentle, it made Frank want to lay down and take a nap. In fact, Frank had become quite sleepy after two hours of work and Gerard noticed how he had started to yawn more often.

“Okay I think that is enough for one day. How do you feel about it?” Gerard looked at Frank who smiled slightly.

“Thanks Gerard. It means a lot that you would help me.” Frank looked at his hands when he saw Gerard smile at him. Frank was starting to feel uneasy in his stomach, but this time it was different from before. It was more of a warm and fuzzy feeling then the uncomfortable way it was when Gerard would stare at him. This time Gerard’s gaze felt different then whenever he would watch him at night. Frank then had the sudden urge to ask him about the watching.

“Quick question,” Frank said. Gerard looked at him waiting for the response.

“Why do you watch me sleep and what are you writing when you do it?” Frank felt Gerard tense up. Gerard shifted in his seat before coughing. Frank realized that he had just asked a really awkward question. The sudden warm and fuzzy feeling immediately went away and was replaced with what felt like a giant freezing stone thrown into his gut. Gerard coughed again before hesitantly looking at Frank.

“Nevermind. I thought you knew that I noticed but if it’s weird then I really don’t wanna know.” Frank turned away and was about to stand up when he heard Gerard clear his throat. Then quietly he said,

“Okay this sounds, well it is, really creepy but like I draw you a lot. Like don’t hate me or anything but just like your face is like perfect for drawing. Like your bone structure is really good to draw and like yeah. I’ll stop though because I see how creepy that is and I guess I thought you didn’t notice but I’m really sorry about that.” Frank looked at Gerard and saw that he was staring at his hands while they twisted the string of his hoodie. Frank was shocked to hear the reason behind the creepy watching and drawing. He was just going to say thanks and head back upstairs but then he had a small idea. Before he could stop himself he asked,

“Can I see them?” Gerard’s head shot up as he looked at Frank’s curious face. He nodded and Frank thought that he saw a small smile form on his lips. Gerard stood up and grabbed his sketchbook off the desk. He sat back down next to Frank, this time so close that they’re legs were touching. Frank felt a shock go through his entire body. He was surprised and almost pulled away, but curiosity got the better of him and he slightly leaned into Gerard to get a better look at the sketchbook. As Gerard flipped through several different pictures of people he landed on one that Frank easily recognized as his own face. It actually scared Frank a little with how real it looked. He gasped and Gerard jumped. Frank blushed a little when he realized that he had scared him.

“This is really good Gerard. Wow I mean this is like REALLY good. No wonder you go to art school because you have a great talent.” Gerard smiled as Frank stared at the picture. After a few seconds trying to decide if this was the right thing to say Frank made up his mind.

“And if you really want to, I wouldn’t mind if you kept drawing me. Like these are really good so I guess it’s fine by me. And like if you want you can draw me when I’m like not sleeping too. Just let me know.” Frank blushed and looked down at his feet. He couldn’t believe he had just said that.

Gerard looked at him with shock. Had he just heard Frank correctly? Was Frank really extending the opportunity to Gerard to draw him? This made his stomach lurch forward. Without stopping his mouth to speak the thoughts racing through his head Gerard blurted out,

“Would you mind if I drew you right now?” Frank shot his head up and looked at Gerard. Finally after a few seconds of solid eye contact Frank nodded with a small smile on his lips.

“Sure.” Frank said. Gerard grabbed a pencil and told Frank to sit still. He sketched out the basic outline of Frank’s face and then began adding detail. He studied how Frank’s eyelashes were fairly long and how they curled slightly. He noticed that his eyes were hazel, like Gerard’s, and that they seemed to almost be too big for his face. His lips were slightly indented in the center and how he had a cute little nose. Gerard thought that Frank was a perfect model to draw. But what Gerard would never admit to Frank is that he liked to draw him because he was gorgeous. Every detail that Gerard drew was just another reason he like Frank. Finally he finished and showed it to Frank. Gerard was pretty proud of it because it was the first time he could draw him without him sleeping or having to go by memory on what his facial features looked like. He heard Frank gasp and saw a huge grin break on his face. Gerard smiled and held back the laugh of how when Frank smiled his eyes crinkled up in a really cute way.

Gerard’s art was amazing and the longer Frank stared the more realistic it looked. Frank almost wanted to hug him and tell him how much he loved it. But he didn’t of course. Instead he smiled and looked at Gerard’s beaming face. Then he had a small idea that again, like most of his thought today, escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

“Can you teach me how to draw? I’m never gonna be that good but like just some basic stuff?” Frank sounded like an excited puppy the way he said it. Gerard’s smile seemed to grow when he processed what Frank had asked him. Gerard nodded and got up and grabbed a new sketchbook and some pencils. He decided he would give Frank his new one to draw in, he would just have to buy another one later. He sat back down and handed Frank the book.

Frank took the book that Gerard had offered and opened it. It was brand new and Frank could smell the crisp paper. Gerard showed him how he held the pencil to sketch and then in his own book showed Frank the different ways to sketch and shade. He then told Frank to just try on his own and pick something in the room to sketch. After Frank quickly scanned the room he decided what he was going to try to draw. Gerard had done such a good job on Frank’s face he really wanted to try to draw Gerard. He knew he would butcher it but wanted to give it a shot anyway.

Gerard then told him once he found what he was going to sketch he needed to make a basic outline. Frank did as he was told. He looked at how Gerards face was shaped and how his long hair surrounded it. He tried his best to sketch his pretty hazel eyes and tiny nose. He noticed that his nose was kinda pointed and then tried to measure the distance between his nose and his mouth. After Frank had finished all he was going to do he looked at his sketch. He was unhappy with the eyes and erased them. This time he looked directly at Gerard’s eyes and Gerard looked straight back at him. Frank had been staring directly into Gerards eyes for a good minute or two before Gerard winked. Frank blushed and looked back at his picture realizing that he had just been staring and hadn’t drawn anything. He had become mesmerized at the beautiful hazel color and tried to pick out the individual streaks of color he could find. After a few adjustments to his drawing Frank was done. He looked at his picture and shrugged. It was okay but nowhere near as good as Gerard’s drawing of Frank. He showed Gerard his sketch.

Gerard looked at Frank's sketch and was surprised. It was much better than he had thought. Frank needed help with his shading and nose shaped but otherwise it was really good. Gerard also noticed that Frank had taken a lot of time to get the eyes just right. In fact, Gerard thought they looked perfect.

“Frank this is great! You really do have talent. I think if you had some help of the face structure and shading this would be an amazing piece.” Frank blushed, this time unable to hide it from Gerard. He asked him what he meant by shading so that it could distract Gerard from his pink cheeks. Gerard grabbed Frank's hand that was holding the pencil and moved his hand with Frank’s showing him how to shade the cheekbones and around the eyes and nose. When Frank’s hand came in contact with Gerard’s Frank felt a shock run through his body. He felt butterflies in his stomach and suddenly became very aware of a tightness in his pants. He blushed hoping Gerard didn’t notice and based on how Gerard continued to move his hand he didn’t think he would.

Gerard definitely noticed when he touched Frank’s hand there was a small member growing between the two of them. Knowing that Frank would probably hate him and leave Gerard didn’t acknowledge it, but he sure did notice it. It even made him have butterflies fill his stomach. Before Gerard realized it, he was aware of his jeans. Gerard shuffled in his seat until he managed to hide it. He even thought he heard Frank chuckle under his breath.

Once Gerard had almost finished helping Frank, Frank felt Gerard fidget into a new position. Frank was almost 100% sure he knew why and he chuckled. Frank wasn’t sure what to think of these feelings he was having right now. It scared him but then he would look at how focused Gerard was on moving Frank’s hand across the paper and he would melt into the situation. Frank knew that as soon as he would lay down to go to sleep these thoughts would need more time to think about and consider, but for right now he was going to continue to draw with Gerard. How stupid Frank felt when he thought about how just this morning he was terrified to even see Gerard in the house and now he was practically in his arms drawing. He chuckled again causing Gerard to shift some more.

Frank kept chuckling and it bothered Gerard. Was it really that obvious? If he did it again Gerard would have to ask him what was going on. Frank outright giggled this time. Gerard stopped moving Frank’s hand and clasped his hands together in his hoodie. Gerard could have sworn he saw Frank frown.

“Why’d you do that?” Frank asked with innocent eyes. Gerard sighed, not wanting to sound like a child.

“Why do you keep laughing at me?” Gerard looked at Frank trying not to break his gaze. Frank looked down at his hands which had moved to cover his jeans as well.

“I was thinking that’s all.” Gerard was confused.

“What were you thinking about?” Gerard was desperate to know what was so funny.

“Oh well um. I uh until like today didn’t really know you, like I knew you but I didn’t really KNOW you and uh well I was just like kinda scared of you and uh like yeah.” Frank mumbled but Gerard heard every word. This time it was his turn to laugh.

Gerard had laughed once Frank had confessed that he was scared of him. It wasn’t any kind of laugh though, it was a sing song angelic laugh that caused Frank to smile. He joined him in the laughter even though his laugh sounded like a dying goat.

They laughed until they heard the front door open. Frank looked at Gerard with a scared face. Gerard smiled at Frank’s expression.

“What are you worried about? We live in the same house and I was helping you with math. You look like you were caught making out or something.” Gerard was going to stand up but remembered about his little problem and knew that he wasn’t ready quite yet. He figured Frank was in the same position because he didn’t move at all.

It wasn’t until Mikey began screaming out Frank’s name, not thinking he would have gone anywhere near the basement, that Frank stood up. He knew that he shouldn’t yet but he didn’t want Mikey to call the police. He heard Frank snicker as he walked up the stairs. But before he opened the door he turned to Gerard.

“Do you think you could help me catch up with math every day this week? Kinda like a tutor thing.” Frank really did need help to catch up and Gerard was a good teacher.

“Yeah that would be great. Give me something to do other than sit around I guess.” Gerard smiled. Frank actually wanted his help. He couldn’t help it this time and shoved his hands farther into his pockets desperately trying to hide his pants. But he saw in Frank’s eyes and smiling face that he couldn’t hide it.

With that Frank turned around and walked out of the basement closing the door behind him.

“Mikey? Where are you? I’m here so you can stop screaming your head off.” Frank shouted into the house. Mikey came running around the corner and his eyes grew wide when he saw Frank next to the basement door.

“What were you doing down in the basement?” He asked Frank begging that the answer wouldn’t be anything he didn’t want to hear.

“Don’t worry. Gerard was helping me with my math notes.” Frank held up his math book and notes. Mikey let out a sigh of relief. They both chuckled and walked into Mikey’s room.

It wasn’t until Frank sat on his makeshift bed alone that he realized he really had enjoyed sitting with Gerard on his couch. And no matter what Brendon said, that couch was really comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I enjoyed writing this chapter because hopefully (well I know) things are starting to happen. There is a small possibility that another chapter will be posted today but definitely tomorrow. Let me know what you think and if I should keep writing. Thanks! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope this chapter makes sense...enjoy!

It was Friday afternoon. Frank and Gerard had been sitting on the couch for an hour and a half doing long division. Frank’s mind was elsewhere and Gerard noticed that he was no longer very interested in the practice problems he had given him. They had been meeting up every afternoon since Monday doing math and drawing. Since they were home alone nobody bothered them. Gerard felt that each day Frank was getting more and more comfortable with him. Gerard smiled when he thought of how on Monday both of them had gotten, excited so to speak, whenever they were drawing.

Gerard knew that he was gay and he also knew that he was very attracted to Frank. He was also well aware of the fact that he was a senior in college who was still a virgin that had never dated anyone or had his first kiss. It was really pathetic when he thought about it, especially considering the fact that Frank had admitted to having sex with someone before. A girl to be specific. But Gerard was very curious if Frank was gay or not. From the way that Frank had been acting around Gerard on Monday it seemed like it was a possibility.

Gerard had given up on trying to convince Frank to do math so he put the book away and got out his sketchbook. Frank excitedly grabbed his sketchbook and opened to the newest clean page. He began to quickly sketch the first thing that had come to his mind, Gerard’s eyes. He was trying to make it look like anyone's eyes in case Gerard noticed but still wanted them to look as realistic as he could so that he could look at them later and know whose they were. That sounded so gay but Frank didn’t care.

Ever since Monday night Frank had been thinking a lot more about if he was gay or just really into Gerard. He tried to think back on what he was like around girls, and more if he was attracted to them so to speak. The longer he thought about it the more his head hurt. He just knew that whenever he was around or thought about Gerard he felt butterflies in his stomach and when he was alone there might occasionally be something more.

They had been drawing for a while before Frank closed his sketchbook. Gerard continued to sketch, figuring Frank was going to stand up and stretch or something. They had been sitting on the couch for a while so it would make sense. But to Gerard's surprise, Frank put his sketchbook on the table and leaned into Gerard’s shoulder to watch him sketch. Gerard tensed slightly but then loosed up when he realized he was actually enjoying the fact that Frank was leaning on him. They sat like that until Gerard finished the sketch he had been working on. Frank sat up and looked at Gerard before grabbing his sketchbook again. He opened it and began a new piece. Gerard wasn’t sure if the look he had given him was an invitation to lean against him as well or just a casual look. Gerard took it as an invitation and leaned to watch what he was drawing.

Gerard was impressed because in the past week Frank’s drawing skills had greatly improved. Gerard was almost proud at the fact that Frank had been listening to his advice and was using the techniques that Gerard had shown him. Frank was working on the eyes that he had been drawing and Gerard was pretty sure they were his own. He wondered why Frank would want to draw his eyes as he watched the younger boy add some shadows to the iris. Just before Gerard was about to ask they heard the door open and Mikey start walking towards the basement door. Gerard sat up and grabbed his sketchbook. Frank continued to draw smiling slightly when he saw Gerard freak out about his brother.

Mikey opened the door and walked downstairs. He sat on the couch, in the gap that Gerard had created when he heard Mikey enter the couch, right between Frank and Gerard.

“What’s going on here? This doesn’t look like math to me.” Mikey teased as he watched the boys draw. They both mumbled without acknowledging the math book stacked on the table. Mikey smiled and wiggled down into the couch.

“Damn. Brendon was wrong about this couch, it’s hella soft.” Mikey said as he snuggled down into his spot. Frank laughed, it was exactly what he had been thinking earlier but had never mentioned it. They sat like that, Mikey cuddling in, and Gerard and Frank drawing until Mr. and Mrs.Way got home and called them up for dinner.

When dinner was finished the three boys went into Mikey’s room to play video games. Instead of sitting on the bed with his brother like he usually did, Gerard opted to sit on the makeshift bed on the floor with Frank. They had meant to buy an air mattress but Frank insisted that he was fine. Frank felt the butterflies return to his stomach when Gerard sat next to him, leaving a rather large gap between them. Gerard took several minutes of shifting around before finally getting comfortable. This bed that Frank had made was majorly uncomfortable and if Gerard hadn’t been so afraid to ask, he would have suggested that Frank sleep on his couch downstairs instead. But Gerard didn’t want to overstep his boundaries between friend and obviously gay crush.

They played for a while before Mikey said that he was getting tired and wanted to go to sleep. Gerard knew that now was his last chance to offer the couch to Frank. He didn’t understand why it was so hard for him to voice his question when he could literally freaking lean all over his shoulder. Gerard awkwardly stood up and both Frank and Mikey noticed his uneasy vibe.

“Uh Gerard are you okay?” Mikey asked questioning Gerard’s strange behavior. Gerard sighed and looked at the ground. He then mumbled something but neither Frank or Mikey heard what he said. Gerard looked at them praying they heard him and wouldn’t make him repeat it. Their blank faces told him otherwise.

“I said,” this time much louder but more strained. “that the little bed you’ve got there is hella uncomfortable and if you want to sleep on my couch downstairs it it open to you.” Gerard then looked straight at his shoes and refused to look at either one of the boy’s faces.

Frank thought about it. He wanted to scream yes because the bed he had made was actually starting to cause his back to hurt lately, but he felt uncomfortable telling Gerard yes. He was such a coward, unable to say yes to a guy he had been so comfortable downstairs yet anywhere else he was a shy hermit. Frank realized both Gerard and Mikey were expecting a response so Frank made up his mind.

“I think I’m fine for now but thanks.” He looked at his fingers as Gerard sighed and turned out of the room. He heard him mumble something under his breath that sounded a lot like him cursing himself for asking but Frank tried to take it personally. He really wanted to but was still to nervous about the whole thing. Mikey then threw a pillow at Frank’s head and he looked up wondering what that was all about.

“You idiot! Why didn’t you take that offer! Hell that couch is so much more comfortable than the floor man! Gah you can be so stupid sometimes.” Frank smiled and threw the pillow back at Mikey. He smiled as well and turned off the light. Frank lay down and tried to get as comfortable as he could on his mound of blankets.

 

Frank wasn’t sure if what was happening was a dream or reality. He was laying on the floor on his blanket mound but his covers had fallen off of him. He stood up and stretched his legs, which cracked rather loudly. Mikey was in his bed sound asleep. Frank looked to the doorway and didn’t see Gerard drawing like usual. Curiously Frank walked into the hallway. He saw the basement door open and decided to go downstairs.

When he went into the darkness he noticed that Gerard was laying on his bed facing the wall. Frank silently walked to the couch and lay down as quietly as he could. There was a blanket at the foot of Gerard’s bed so Frank stood up and grabbed it before laying back down. Just as he was about to fall asleep Frank saw Gerard roll over. Gerard jumped a little when he saw Frank laying on the couch. Frank sat up and tried to explain as Gerard walked over to where he was sitting. Just as Frank was about to get up and leave Gerard sat on top of Frank. He leaned in close about to whisper something in Frank’s ear when he was jerked awake.

So it had been a dream. Frank was woken up by a pain in his back. He rolled over and tried to fall asleep but he couldn’t after several tried. He decided, just like his dream, that he would just walk into Gerard’s room and claim the couch on his own. So Frank quietly walked to the basement door, which was closed this time. He slowly and quietly opened the door and began to tiptoe down the stairs. He saw Gerard lay asleep on his bed and that there was a blanket folded on the couch.

Frank quietly snuck to the couch and lay down, wrapping himself in the warm blanket. He was just about to go to sleep when he heard Gerard wake up. Just like in his dream, Gerard jumped a little when he saw Frank laying on the couch. Unlike his dream, Gerard smiled when he saw Frank cuddled underneath the massive blanket.

“I knew you couldn’t resist my comfy couch.” Gerard said slightly chuckling. It was about 1 in the morning so he was kinda delirious at the moment. If he got any ideas now there wouldn’t be a lot stopping him. Gerard saw the small smile on Frank’s face that he way in fact quite comfortable on the couch. But Gerard’s delirious thoughts got the best of him and he motioned for Frank to come and lay next to him in the bed.

Frank didn’t know what to do. He was actually really comfortable but when Gerard offered for Frank to come lay with him there was no way he was turning that down. But Frank knew, it was rather obvious, that Gerard was really tired and probably unaware of what he was doing. Still when Gerard continued to motion for Frank to come join him he finally got up and crawled into bed next to him.

Frank actually got into the bed with him. Gerard was just as shocked when Frank leaned into his arm as well. At this point Gerard was on a role and now his brain was thinking about the logic behind everything less and more on just going for it.

“Frank, and right now I’m kinda delirious so forgive me if this is invading your privacy, but are you straight or gay?” Gerard’s question was blunt and it made Frank sit up slightly. He took a deep breath before responding.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately. I’m really not sure. Are you?” Gerard nodded. Frank was silent before Gerard broke the silence with another question.

“What was it like being kissed by someone?” Frank hesitated before responding which confused Gerard slightly.

“Can I tell you something that you have to promise not to tell anyone else?” Gerard nodded wondering where this would be going next.

“When I said that I had kissed and had sex with some girl I was actually lying. I was to scared to admit that I was a virgin. So to answer your question I don’t know what it is like to be kissed by someone.” Gerard giggled. Frank was confused.

“What’s so funny?” Gerard giggled even more.

“I thought you were some sex expert for some reason. I believed every word you said!” Frank giggled with Gerard this time. So his lie really had worked. The wall between what to say and what not to say was completely torn down in Gerards mind at this point when he asked Frank yet another question, although it was more of a statement really,

“So you’ve never kissed someone?” Frank nodded. Gerard took a deep breath. That meant that if Frank ever decided he was gay and hadn’t already found someone else he might actually have a chance with Frank. But Gerard doubted that a lot.

They lay in silence for a few minutes until Frank quietly mumbled something. Gerard couldn’t hear him so Frank said it again this time a bit louder so that Gerard could understand him.

“I’ve thought about it Gerard, and well I don’t know but I think I’m gay. I never really was interested in girls, and not to sound too sappy but like whenever I’m around you there’s just this feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it’s not a bad feeling, just this jittery butterfly feeling. And I guess now that I’m laying in your fucking bed I realize that well, I really do like you as more than my best friends brother. You can hate me now if you want to.”

But Gerard didn’t hate Frank. In fact, he loved him even more. Frank just told him he was gay and that was all that Gerard needed. Also, thanks to his complete lack of filter on his brain he had zero control over what happened from here. So taking a deep breath Gerard did what he had wanted to do from the minute he had laid eyes on Frank.

Gerard turned and looked into Frank’s eyes. Frank turned to look back at Gerard. Before Gerard could change his mind he pulled Frank closer to him. Frank willing allowed Gerard to pull him in even though he wasn’t really sure where this was going but it was better than Gerard freaking out and asking him to leave. With one more look into Frank’s hazel eyes for any sign that he was uncomfortable, Gerard pressed his lips against Frank's, pulling him into a kiss.

Frank was unsure about what to do next. He had never kissed someone before. He kissed Gerard back and ran his fingers through Gerard’s long greasy hair. Gerard began to bite slightly at Frank’s bottom lip and without thinking he opened his mouth. Gerard did the same and began to push his tongue into Frank’s mouth. They kissed for a few more seconds before Frank pulled away. He looked into Gerard’s eyes and Gerard looked back, confused about why Frank would stop. Frank smiled at Gerard’s confusion and pulled him back into another kiss.

They stayed like that for a while before they both agreed that they needed sleep. So together they cuddled up close to one another and fell asleep. And for once since Frank had first met Gerard he felt completely safe and happy around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was really badly written and I'm SUPER sorry about that. Let me know what you think and if I should continue to write it! Also, I love reading comments so don't be afraid to let me know what you thought! Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! There should be a longer one out later today!

Frank woke up and was disoriented because he didn’t recognize his surroundings. It was dark and there was no external light. In fact, it was pitch black. He was in a bed, which he didn’t remember ever sleeping in a bed at the Way’s house, and was deep underneath the covers. Frank shifted underneath the blankets and felt another person move next to him. He froze, he had no idea who it was and where he was. Slowly the other person rolled over facing Frank, but they were still asleep. It was to dark for Frank to make out a face and he tried his hardest while staring in the dark. He rolled over and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed.

It was 5:30 in the morning. Frank picked up the phone that was on the table with the alarm clock and turned it on getting a faint glow of the lock screen. Using the little light he had he shone it on the person's face. It was Gerard. Then all of last night’s events came rushing back to Frank. Getting up in the middle of the night. Getting on the couch. Waking up Gerard. Asking and answering questions. Technically coming out to Gerard. The kiss. The other kiss. Finally falling asleep wrapped up in Gerard’s arms. Frank lay back down smiling as he remembered everything that had happened. He felt Gerard roll over and sigh.

Gerard opened one of his eyes and saw Frank was looking at him. He leaned over and saw the alarm clock read 5:30. What was Frank doing up so early? He mumbled a good morning unaware if Frank had heard it. Apparently, to Gerard’s surprise, Frank did hear it and smiled at Gerard. Frank’s smile made Gerard perk up a little. He remembered what had happened last night and why he was lying in his bed. He smiled and sat up a little to try and wake up enough to talk to him.

Frank was perfectly fine with lying in bed with Gerard but then thought came to his mind, did anyone else know that Gerard was gay? Frank forgot to ask if Gerard had come out to anyone other than Frank. He knew that since Mikey and Pete were dating and Mr. and Mrs.Way obviously didn’t care if their sons were gay, did they know about Gerard?  Giving him a few more minutes to wake up Frank finally asked.

“Do your parents know you are gay?” Gerard sat up completely this time and looked at Frank. Frank was unsure if that was a good sign or not.

“I don’t think they do, but if they have figured it out then they have never let on. Mikey on the other hand is completely oblivious.” Frank processed the information before asking his next question.

“Do you want them to know?”  It took Gerard a second before answering. he had never thought about it really. He had never pictured himself dating someone so it hadn’t really come up often in his mind. He wasn’t worried with how they would react because Mikey and Pete were now flaming homosexuals and his parents didn’t mind. Gerard smiled when he realized how cool his parents were.

“Honestly, I’ve never told them because I never thought I would need to.” Gerard smiled sheepishly and looked at Frank.

Frank thought about how he was going to phrase his next question very carefully. He was unsure about Gerard’s reaction and didn’t want to do anything that would cause him to freak out.

“Um well, last night right, and well we you know,” So much for careful planning. His mind drew a blank the minute he started talking. “And I didn’t know if you wanted to like tell anyone that happened or just leave if or forget about it or what. Like I don’t really care, I mean I do care but I don’t care what you decide, well I mean I know what I want you to decide but if you don’t then I will understand.” Frank decided to shut his mouth and stop talking. Gerard giggled beside him as Frank’s face turned pink.

“The real question is are you ready to tell the guys you’re gay?” Gerard looked at Frank. He was hoping that Frank would be ready but he understood if he wasn’t . Hell, Gerard didn’t even know if they were dating or just made out and slept in the same bed.

“I don’t know. I’m new at the whole gay thing. I mean I’ve never even been in a straight relationship. I kinda want to try it out to see if it’s really what I want or not.” With those few words from Frank, Gerard’s heart broke. Frank wanted to try being in a relationship, with a girl and not him. Gerard could see where he was coming from but it made him want to sob.

“I get it. Do what you think is best. If you decide to tell the guys then I guess I’ll tell my parents. But if you want to try out a relationship know I’m here as your friend and we can forget that anything ever happened.” Frank’s heart dropped when he heard what Gerard said. He had really just been thinking out loud. Why would he think that Gerard would fight for him to stay with him? Obviously last night had meant nothing and Frank shouldn’t have thought anything of it. He crawled out of bed and decided to go back upstairs to his makeshift bed so that he would be there when Mikey woke up. If last night had meant nothing to Gerard then why should he have to explain things to anyone.

“Where are you going?” Gerard started to worry. Had Frank really moved on this fast?

“I’m gonna go pretend that I was asleep in my bed all night so that we don’t have to explain anything to Mikey or your parents. Frank turned away from Gerard and started up the stairs. He didn’t want Gerard to see the tears burning his cheeks.

When Frank closed the door Gerard waited until he was sure that no one could hear him. He started to cry into his pillow. Just like that he had kissed the boy he was deeply in love with, and lost him all the same. How could he have been so stupid to think that he actually cared about him? Gerard fell asleep with tears burning his face.

When Frank finally laid down his face was covered in hot tears. He sobbed silently into his pillow so that he wouldn’t wake Mikey. Gerard didn’t really care about him. He let him move on. Frank shook violently until he fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this.....It needed to be done. Please don't hate me. Let me know what you think and if I should keep writing. Also, another chapter should be out later today so please keep reading...trust me things get much better. Thanks! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay please don't hate me and forgive me.....

It was already Christmas Eve. It had been a week since Frank had kissed Gerard. Neither of them had spoken to each other since, although Frank cried himself to sleep every night. Gerard only came out of the basement for meals. They still had a week of winter break left. Gerard would be leaving the next week to go back to school. Frank didn’t want to have to think about him leaving because that would mean he might never get the chance to see him again.

The only thing that was making Frank think about Gerard leaving was the fact that Mrs.Way said he could move into the basement to use as his room. Gerard would be graduating in the spring and hopefully moving into his own apartment. Also, once Frank and Mikey graduate they were both planning on renting an apartment together.

Gerard hadn’t left his room other than to get meals. He spent most of his time crying in the dark. How had things changed so quickly? It had felt like one minute they were kissing for the first time and the next Frank was closing the door leaving Gerard in the darkness. He had considered starting to pack whatever he was going to take back to school, but the thought of leaving Frank made him cry even harder.

He would graduate in the spring and then he could move back home, but Frank and Mikey were planning on buying an apartment together. Basically, Gerard had no chance with Frank at all, especially now that Frank was going to try a straight relationship.

Gerard decided that since it was Christmas Eve he would leave his basement and see if his family wanted to actually spend time with him. It was mid afternoon so he figured they weren’t doing anything but he was surprised when he opened the basement door to lots of commotion in the house. Mikey and Frank were sitting at the kitchen table with Ray, Brendon, Pete and two other guys that Gerard didn’t recognize. One was smaller and skinny with longish brown hair and the other was slightly pudgier with short blonde hair. His mom was in the kitchen running around making what looked like Christmas Eve dinner. Gerard guessed that everyone’s parent’s, except for Frank’s mom because she still wasn’t doing any better, we're coming over at some point to eat.

Gerard tried to slowly sneak back into his room. He managed to close the door and tiptoe down the stairs. He was almost 99% sure that Frank had seen him and he wasn’t quite ready to face him yet. Instead of crawling back into his bed he decided to draw. He sat down at his desk and turned on his lamp. Except his lamp was shattered on the floor beside his desk. He had forgotten that he had broken it. He had been drawing Frank when he suddenly spazzed out and needed to break something. As Gerard was thinking about it the feeling slowly came back to him. This time he tried to hold it in as much as he could.

Gerard tried to distract himself from the violent urges in his stomach. He grabbed a sketchbook and flipped to a clean page. He started to draw Frank. This time he drew himself in the picture as well. He started to sketch a picture of him and Frank laying together in the bed. He wanted to recapture the night they had spent together. In the drawing, it was in the middle of their first kiss. Gerard finished sketching and began shading. Slowly it began to look more and more realistic until Gerard finally finished it. He started to fill up his sketchbook with more pictures from their night. Different angles and different scenes, all in which they were tangled up in each other's arms.

Gerard filled his sketchbook and grabbed one from the pile of half filled books off his desk. He continued to draw until his hands were aching and he only had one book left. He looked at the pile of books forming on his desk, all filled with pictures of him and Frank. The violent urge came back into the pit of his stomach. He was about to rip apart every single picture he had drawn before he finally was able to take a deep breath. His breath was hot and he had started sweating from all of his built up anger.

After staring at all of the pictures Gerard took a shaky breath. The anger hadn’t gone away. He wasn’t mad at Frank, in fact he was mad at himself. There was no reason he should have told Frank how he felt. He shouldn’t have let himself get so attached. And when Frank had come downstairs Gerard shouldn’t have given him the option to leave, he should have told him how he wanted to be with Frank.

Violent thoughts began rushing through Gerard’s mind and his thoughts were completely clouded. All he wanted to do was let go of all the pain harboring inside of him. He dug through his desk drawers until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the pencil sharpener and removed the screw holding the blade to the tiny plastic handle. Without hesitating Gerard took the tiny blade and pressed it to his wrist. He pressed the cold metal into his skin and dragged it down to his elbow. Immediately he felt pain shooting up his arm. He watched as the blood began to run down his arm and onto his clothes. With his other hand he dropped the blade and grabbed the last sketchbook on his desk. His vision was starting to blur, he was losing blood fast. He flipped open the book and in the center of the page wrote six small words. He took his free hand and covered it in blood, which was flowing out of his arm. He took the blood smeared hand and placed it down onto the paper, leaving his handprint marked in the crimson color. With that he tried to stand up, but because of all the blood draining out of his body, fell onto the floor. He pulled the chair down on top of him. He had one last look an open sketchbook on his desk. It was a picture of him and Frank on his bed. He smiled before closing his eyes and letting the darkness swallow him.

 

* * *

 

Frank had seen Gerard come and open the door to the basement. His heart beat a little faster when he saw him look towards him but then remembered what happened. Also, Frank was meeting some new friends and was trying to give them all of his focus. All the guys had come over today to see Frank and have Christmas Eve dinner. Mrs.Way was cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

Brendon had brought his friend, the same one who he had confessed had taken his virginity, Ryan Ross. He seemed pretty cool and he and Brendon seemed awfully close. Frank was unsure if they were dating or not so he kept his mouth shut anyway. Pete had also brought a friend who he was pretty close with, but not in a gay way. His name was Patrick Stump and he kinda reminded Frank of Gerard in a way. They both seemed more shy and introverted, but Patrick did surprise Frank because he managed to start and keep up with lots of conversations.

The boys had decided that they were going to let Mrs.Way cook and so they all went into Mikey’s room. Instead of playing games, Pete thought it would be a great idea to pick on Brendon and Ryan.

“Sooo Brendon… have anything you would like to tell us?” Pete looked at Brendon with a devilish grin. Brendon blushed and looked at Ryan, who had also turned pink. They looked at each other and Frank assumed they were mentally deciding what to do. Finally Brendon spoke up.

“So uh you remember the story that I told you guys the other day right? Well uh Ryan and I have kinda been uh well together secretly ever since then. Actually we’ve been dating all year but we’ve been hiding it from everyone.” Brendon looked down but Ryan pulled up Brendon’s chin so that he could look at him reassuringly. Brendon smiled as he looked into Ryan’s eyes.

Everyone was silent for a minute, they had managed to silent Pete, which was quite impressive. Finally Ray broke the silence.

“Well congrats you two for finally telling us!” Everyone smiled. Mikey then laughed.

“Wait till Gerard finds out about this! Dude he’s gonna laugh so hard. Brendon finally has a boyfriend!” Brendon looked at Mikey with a teasing glare.

“Well if he would come up for once and talk to me maybe he could meet him.” Brendon shoved Mikey with a laugh.

“Where is Gerard by the way?” Pete asked Mikey who shrugged.

“He’s been acting weird all week. He only comes upstairs to eat and hasn’t talked to anyone. I haven’t seen him since last Friday morning before school. What about you Frank?”

Everyone turned to look at Frank. He tried to his his shaky breath before responding.

“I actually saw him stick his head out while we were in the kitchen. He went back downstairs before I could ask him to join us though.” Mikey looked up quickly.

“You mean the prick came upstairs and didn’t even talk to us? That’s it, we’re going down to him this time.” Mikey obviously wasn’t actually angry at Gerard. Everyone laughed as Mikey stood up and headed to the door. They all followed him to the basement. Mikey stepped back before opening the door. Frank was the first one there with a bad feeling in his stomach. He couldn’t explain it but Mikey grabbed his sleeve before any of the other guy’s made it.

“Listen I know that you left Friday night and that you came back the next morning crying. I also hear you cry yourself to sleep. Gerard hasn’t shown his face in a week and he obviously isn’t enjoying himself down there. I know you two were becoming friends and he was helping you draw and stuff. Is everything okay between the two of you? I’m not only worried for my brother but I’m worried for my best friend.” Frank saw Mikey’s eyes filling ever so slightly with tears but he managed to hold them back. There was a pained expression on Mikey’s face that Frank couldn’t stand to see. He wanted to tell Mikey everything but didn’t want to end up outing Gerard without him knowing.

“Yeah we’re fine. I didn’t know you could hear me. I’m just missing my dad a lot.” Frank tried to tell Mikey his lie convincingly but Mikey wasn’t buying any of it. Before he had time to question Frank about it the rest of the guys made their way around the corner. Both boys put on fake smiles before Frank opened the door. He decided he would go first.

Frank started down the stairs into the darkness. Immediately he knew something wasn’t right. The basement was dead silent. He held up his hand signaling for the guys to stop. Frank quickly ran down the rest of the stairs as the guys watched from the doorway. Frank peered into the dark basement as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Gerard wasn’t in his bed or on the couch and from what Frank could tell he wasn’t sitting at his desk either.

“Mikey flip the lightswitch will you?” Frank shouted to the top of the stairs. The single lightbulb took a second to warm up, it was about to burn out anyway.

“Is everything alright down there Frank?” Mikey sounded very concerned.

“Yeah it’s just-” Frank stopped mid sentence when his eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness. The lightbulb flickered on. Frank saw the puddles of blood on the desk, the floor, pictures on the ground, and finally the heap of a body sprawled across the floor. There was so much blood. Frank’s head started spinning. He turned around towards the staircase and vomited all over the floor. He turned back and rushed to Gerard’s body on the ground.

“Frank what the fuck.” He heard Mikey say as he felt for Gerard’s pulse. He couldn’t feel anything and frantically searched anywhere that there might be a pulse. He tried to find where the blood was coming from.

“Mikey come quick. Oh my god there's so much blood...MIKEY!” Frank yelled as loud as he could. Frank hadn’t realized that he was crying until he couldn’t breath. He finally found a faint pulse in Gerards wrist, and he then found the source of the blood. Gerard had found a blade somewhere and had dragged it from the top of his left wrist all the way to his elbow. Frank turned around and vomited again just as Mikey came rushing down the stairs followed by the other guys. When they saw Frank huddled over Gerard and the blood puddled everywhere they froze. Mikey ran over to Frank and Gerard.

“Oh my god what happened?” Mikey looked at Gerard and Frank saw that his face was white as a ghost. Frank heard Pete calling 911.

It took Brendon, Mikey, Ray, and Frank to carry Gerard up the stairs. Frank held Gerard’s hand and didn’t let go for a second. Mrs.Way turned when they busted out of the basement door to see what all the fuss was and she screamed. She ran over to Gerard, tears running down her cheeks. Frank was still sobbing and Mikey was starting to loose his breath. The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics rushed inside with a stretcher. Mrs.Way told Mikey and Frank to get into the ambulance and she would bring the others boys to follow them in her car.

When they got into the ambulance Frank was shaking. He was holding Mikey’s hand and Mikey was holding his both of them trying to see through their tears. The paramedic was attaching Gerard up to multiple tubes and iv strands. He took a pulse and started to wrap Gerard’s wrist. Frank was to terrified to ask how he was doing. After Gerard’s wrist was a wrapped as it could be for the time being the Paramedic turned to the two boys.

“What happened?” Mikey turned to Frank because he was unable to speak. Frank tried to steady himself as best as he could.

“He was alone in the basement and when I went down to talk to him I found him on the ground in a puddle of blood. I couldn’t find any sort of weapon but he surely had something in there.” Frank choked out what he could hoping that the paramedic would understand what he was saying. He nodded and turned back to Gerard.

They pulled up to the hospital and Frank and Mikey ran behind the paramedics and nurses as they entered the hospital. They had to stop following Gerard’s stretcher when they entered the lobby. A nurse ran up to them.

“Are you with this patient?” They both nodded.

“I have to ask a few questions first before you can do anything.” They both nodded still trying to see the stretcher before it disappeared into the corridors.

“What is the patient's name?” The nurse looked at both Frank and Mikey waiting for an answer.

“Gerard. Gerard Arthur Way.” Mikey answered. The nurse nodded writing it down on her chart.

“Age?”

“23.”

“Date of Birth?”

“April 9, 1977”

“Family members?”

“Mother and Father Donald and Donna Way. I’m his younger brother Mikey.”

“May I ask who this is?” The nurse pointed at Frank. Mikey looked at Frank to see what he wanted him to say.

“Close friend.” Frank was furious that he hadn’t done something about that sooner.

“I’m sorry but only family is permitted to see the patient until he is moved out of critical care.” the nurse said looking away from Frank about to ask Mikey another question. But Mikey spoke up before she had the chance.

“I’m sorry but you’re going to have to give him an exception. Please.” Mikey looked at the nurse with a pleading face. She looked between Mikey and Frank before sighing.

“Fine. But if anyone asks both of you are his brothers until his is moved out of Critical care. After that I don’t care what you are to him. Follow me.”

With that they followed the nurse through the double doors and down a hallway to a smaller waiting room. There was a circulation desk and several chairs along the wall where people could sit and wait for their patients. It was oddly empty at the time but Frank and Mikey continued to follow the nurse to the front desk.

“In about ten minutes the doctor will come out and speak to you both. If anyone else is coming to meet you here make sure they understand that only FAMILY is allowed inside. Except for our special exception.” With that the nurse gave the lady at the desk Gerard’s chart.”

Mikey and Frank sat down in the plastic chairs and waited. They had both stopped crying but were still firmly grasping each other’s hand. Finally Mikey let go and turned to look at Frank.

“What the fuck happened between you two and don’t you dare lie. You better tell me or I will kill you.” Frank decided that he would apologize to Gerard later because he had to tell Mikey everything. He had already lost his dad, almost lost Gerard, there was no way he was going to lose his best friend as well.

Frank took a deep breath and looked at Mikey.

“So here’s what happened.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll be posting the next part ASAP I just needed to split it into two parts because otherwise it was going to be to long. Pleaaaaasssee don't hate me after this. I promise it gets better. Please don't give up on me after I post this because I'm really excited for the chapters that are coming up. Thanks for reading what I have so far and let me know what you think and if I should keep writing. Also I love reading comments so please comment your opinion! Thanks so much for all the positive feedback so far! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK OR LIKE/DISLIKE OR WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I REALLLY LIKE READING YOUR COMMENTS AND OPINIONS. Thanks! :)

Frank told Mikey everything, from Gerard watching and drawing him to helping him with math and teaching him to draw all the way up to this afternoon. He told Mikey about the kiss and pretty much came out to Mikey about how he was Gay. Mikey listened and didn’t interrupt. After Frank had finished he looked to Mikey for some sort of response. Mikey looked at Frank and sighed.

“I don’t know what to say. To me it sounds like you really do love Gerard. It also sounds like Gerard loves you back but I’m not sure. I feel like somewhere along the lines of you mentioning trying a straight relationship threw him off. Did you really mean that? Because for starters that is the worse thing you can say after making out with someone.” Mikey looked at Frank waiting for a response.

“It was late and I was really just voicing every thought that popped into my head. I didn’t really mean  it. There was no way that I would actually try and hurt Gerard like that. I know that he was tired and was voicing a lot of his thoughts as well but I guess it sounded different when I said it then when I thought it. I just wish I had kept my thoughts to myself and we wouldn’t be here.” Frank looked down at his shoes feeling tears come to his eyes. Mikey rubbed his back.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it right now. What we need to worry about is Gerard’s health first. Once he’s better I’m sure you two can work things out. I just pray that we got him here in time. My biggest fear is that he had been like that for too long.”

Mikey looked towards the door waiting for the doctor. It had been a good thirty minutes since the nurse had left them. Finally a doctor stepped out and asked the lady behind the counter a question and she pointed to Frank and Mikey.

The doctor walked over and smiled. He shook both Frank and Mikey’s hands before sitting across from them.

“Hey there guys. My name is doctor Smith.” Frank noticed that he seemed rather young to be a doctor but ignored his thoughts and continued to listen, praying that Gerard was going to be alright.

“So I have some news about Gerard. Thank god you two were able to get here when you did. Once he was in the emergency room for a solid three minutes he was actually dead. In fact, we were about to call it when his heart started again. It’s absolutely amazing really. But he did lose a lot of blood. His cut was fairly deep but we have already put in the stitches and he should start healing quickly. Right now he is asleep and isn’t supposed to wake up until midnight. Now as you can tell right now we aren't very busy and Gerard is our number one priority. As long as no one else finds out, you two are allowed to sit in his room until he wakes up. Once he does we will have to see how he is doing to if you should stay or not. Just try to keep this between you two and the staff in this unit only please.” Dr.Smith looked at them waiting to see what they decide.

Without even having to think twice both Frank and Mikey nodded agreeing that they would sit with Gerard until they had to leave. Dr.Smith smiled as he looked at the two boys.

“I’m guessing you two were fairly close with Gerard?”

“Well I’m his brother and Frank well…” Mikey looked to Frank to explain.

“I don’t know really...let’s stick with really close.” The Dr. looked at him and Frank knew that he understood.

“Well that settles it! Follow me.” With that Dr.Smith stood up and Frank and Mikey followed him. As they passed the lady at the desk she smiled sympathetically at the two boys.

They walked down the hallway passed empty rooms until they came to an open door. Before they went inside Dr.Smith stopped them.

“Like I said, his heat did stop and he lost a lot of blood. He’s gonna be connected to a lot of machines and have lots of wires and tubes everywhere. I’m gonna advise that you do not remove any of them and try not to knock over anything. Other then that you are free to touch him is you would like. He should wake up around midnight. Oh and I understand you might not want to hear this but Merry Christmas. I mean it is Christmas eve of course.” Frank and Mikey smiled when they did remember that it was in fact Christmas eve. They thanked the doctor and he walked away into another room. Frank grabbed Mikey’s hand and they looked at each other both taking a deep breath before walking into the room.

Both boys gasped when they saw Gerard. He was laying in the bed with tubes running everywhere. His eyes were closed and Frank saw the heart monitor beating steadily next to him. He had a large bandage wrapped around his left arm starting at his hand and going all the way to his elbow. Frank felt tears come to his eyes as he saw the boy that he had hurt asleep and under so many drugs to keep the pain away. Frank let go of Mikey’s hand as he walked over to Gerard’s bedside.

Mikey followed Frank and watched as he stared at Gerard with pain in his eyes. Mikey wanted to tell Frank everything was going to be okay. It was obvious that he had never tried to hurt Gerard. Mikey hoped that once Gerard was better the two of them could have the chance to be together because this sure as hell was going to bring them much closer than they were before.

Frank started crying into the blanket wrapped around Gerard. Mikey pulled a chair up for Frank to sit on without having to leave his side. Once Frank was seated he gently picked up Gerard’s right hand and held it to his face. Frank noticed that it was dead cold and his fingertips were slightly blue. Frank, continuing to hold Gerard’s hand, laid his head down on Gerard’s leg. Before he realized it the sound of Gerard’s heartbeat had put him to sleep.

Mikey saw that Frank had fallen asleep and decided that he would go into the lobby to call his mom. She picked up immediately.

“Baby how are you? I couldn’t come because I didn’t want to burn dinner plus my car wasn’t big enough to hold everyone. I know that’s stupid that I quite possibly have lost my eldest son. Please tell me he’s alright!” Mikey smiled. Of course his mother had to worry about dinner and everyone else.

“He’s a miracle according to the doctor. If we had gotten here any later he would stay dead. See when he got here turns out he was dead but then his heart magically started up again. He lost a lot of blood and right now he’s attached to all sorts of machines giving his system a restart. He’s out cold and won’t be waking up until midnight. Frank and I will stay here and be back later. Don’t worry about us and I promise I will call you when there’s an update.”

Mikey heard his mother sigh with relief.

“All the guys here want to make sure the three of you are okay.”

“Tell them not to worry. Frank is asleep in the room with Gerard and I am in the lobby talking to you. I know it’s hard but stay calm. If anything happens I will call you.”

Mikey said goodbye to his mom who then had the rest of the guys scream farewell through the phone. Mikey then peeked into Gerard’s room and saw Frank still asleep holding Gerard’s hand. He checked his phone to see what time it was.  10:15. Mikey sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room and closed his eyes after setting an alarm to go off around11:30.

 

Mikey’s phone buzzed. It was 11:30 and he stood up groggily. While he was walking towards Gerard’s room he noticed that the lady at the front desk had finished her shift and been replaced by a younger guy. Mikey nodded at the guy who nodded back, obviously aware of the situation.

Mikey walked to Gerard’s room and peeked in the door. Frank was awake and staring at Gerard, still holding his hand. Gerard hadn’t moved since Mikey had seen him last. What shocked Mikey was the way the Frank looked at Gerard. His eyes were full of love and Mikey couldn’t help but to smile. He knocked on the door frame causing Frank to jump.

“How’s he doing?” Mikey asked without knowing if Frank knew the answer or not.

“He’s okay. A nurse came in a few minutes ago and said he should wake up anytime now.” They stood staring at Gerard silently for a few minutes. Mikey pulled up a chair next to Frank.

“I’m scared Mikey.,” Frank sighed as he looked at Gerard.

“What if when he wakes up he doesn’t want to see me? What if he hates me. I don’t think I can handle it.” Mikey puts a hand on Frank’s back.

“You have nothing to worry about Frank. Trust me when I saw that. Frank tried to smile but it looked more pained than anything.

They continued to watch Gerard together. Mikey looked at Frank who looked at Gerard. Finally Gerard’s hand, the one Frank was holding, twitched slightly.

Frank freaked out, but never let go of his hand. Mikey called a nurse in who stood next to Gerard’s bed. She removed some of the tubes and Gerard began to stir. Frank stayed by Gerard’s side until he started to open his eyes.

“Gerard I’m here for you.” Frank said, his voice hardly over a whisper.

Gerard’s eyes continued to flick open until he was able to keep them open. His eyes then began to frantically look around him trying to figure out what was going on. Finally, they landed on Frank and Gerard felt his heart stop.

Frank was holding his hand with tears in his eyes. Frank was here at the hospital with Mikey waiting for Gerard to wake up. Frank was here. Gerard didn’t know what to think. Had Frank found his drawing? Had Frank decided on what he was going to do about Gerard? Then a sharp pain came to Gerard’s heart when he had the sudden thought, did Frank find his body in the puddle on the basement floor?

Gerard couldn’t take it anymore. He squeezed Frank’s hand. He wasn’t going to lose him again.

“Frank...you came.” Gerard was barely able to choke out. The nurse checked his vitals and quickly left, realizing this was an important moment between the two of them. Mikey also left leaving Frank and Gerard alone.

Frank felt the tears run down his face. Gerard wasn’t mad at him, he didn’t think Frank was going to come for him. Of course he was going to come, there was no way anything would stop him.

“Yeah I’m here. Why Gerard? Why would you do this?” Frank asked through the tears. It was Gerard’s turn to start crying.

“I couldn’t take it Frank, you didn’t love me the way I loved you. You made it seem like I was just a test dummy that didn’t matter. You said you would want to date someone else. And it hurt me like a motherfucker.” Gerard looked at Frank who laughed a little at the last comment.

“Gerard I didn’t mean any of it. I was thinking out loud and none of it really made sense. Yeah I said I would date someone else because I thought you were going to fight for me to stay. but when you didn’t I was crushed. I stayed in my room and sobbed myself to sleep at night. I thought I had lost you forever Gerard. And when I find your body covered in blood unconscious on the floor….I thought you had left me for good.” Frank let out a sob he was trying to hold back. He looked at Gerard’s beautiful hazel eyes.

“Oh Frank…” Gerard moved his injured hand, despite the pain, over to caress Frank’s face. He tried to cup Frank’s cheek but failed with the large bandage. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt as much as Gerard thought it would. It stung, but it didn’t just hurt.

After several minutes of staring into each other’s eyes Frank leaned over the railing of the side of the bed and cupped Gerard’s face in his hands. They pressed their foreheads against one another before Frank pulled Gerard into a kiss. It wasn’t like the kiss they had shared before either. This one was will with passion and both Frank and Gerard let go of all their worries and poured out their love into this kiss. Frank finally pulled away and smiled at Gerard.

“Can you promise not to leave me Gerard?” Frank asked Gerard with pleading eyes.

This was what Gerard had been waiting for Frank to ask since the day he met him.

“I promise. Frank,” Frank looked at Gerard with a smile growing on his lips, hoping Gerard was about to say what he hopelessly wanted him to say.

“I love you.” Frank kissed Gerard again, briefly but still proving how much he loved him.

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally think things are going somewhere.... please I hope you continue to keep reading. Also comment what you think etc because I am desperate to read what people think. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy what is coming up soon! Thanks! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this might be my favorite chapter.... C:

It was Gerard’s last day in the hospital. He had only been here for a week but he was ready to leave. Tomorrow was New Year’s eve so he wanted to be home. He had woken up with Frank by his side. Frank waited for him. Frank found him dead in the basement. Frank rushed him to the hospital and stayed with him until he woke up. Frank told him he loved him. And now, Frank was HIS Frank, and Gerard wasn’t going to let that change.

Frank had stayed with Gerard since the minute he woke up. Every time the nurses came into the room they knew Frank wasn’t letting Gerard’s hand go unless it was absolutely necessary. Mrs.Way did come to visit Gerard and from the minute she arrived to the minute she left Frank held tight to Gerard’s trembling fingers. Mrs.Way was actually very excited about the two boys. Gerard had lightened up a little when she told them that. Other than Mrs.Way nobody had come to see them. Mikey had gone home to stay with the guys but they were planning on joining everyone the minute Gerard was released.

It was around 10 am when one of the nurses walked into Gerard’s room. Gerard was bouncing off the walls, he had been removed from all the tubes and wires and had been allowed to dress in some normal clothes that his mother had brought him. His bandages had been removed and his arm was healing nicely. He had healed remarkably quickly and had been cleared to not require therapy. Dr.Smith thought that he would be in good hands if he stayed with Frank.

When Gerard saw the nurse enter he almost threw up with excitement. Still grasping Frank’s hand he showed the nurse his arm. She checked it making sure it was safe to leave and handed Frank Gerard’s chart.

“Take this to the nurse at the front desk and you are free to leave!” The nurse smiled as Frank and Gerard jumped up. Gerard immediately fell into Frank's arms when he realized that his legs needed a minute to get used to standing after being in a bed for a week. After a few minutes of stretching Gerard stood up and hugged Frank.

“Thank you for saving me.” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear.

They walked hand in hand to the front desk and handed Gerard’s chart to the man behind the counter. He smiled as they walked out the door. Mr. and Mrs. Way had driven both their car and Frank’s truck over to the hospital. Gerard let go of Frank’s hand to hug his mother and father who both began to tear up. They had almost lost their son but here he was holding hands with his boyfriend alive and happier than he had ever been.

Frank had just been standing aside watching the moment when Mr.Way walked over and dragged him into a hug.

“You saved my boy. I don’t know or care if you caused it but you saved him. And for that I thank you. Even though you pretty much already were, welcome to the Family Frank.” Frank hugged him back as a tear came to his eye.

“Thank you Mr.Way.” Frank said. Mr.Way then laughed.

“Call me Donald.” Frank smiled. Mrs.Way walked over and joined the hug.

“And call me Donna. Hell, call me mom.” Then she broke down into happy tears. Frank looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Gerard staring at the group with happy tears running down his face. Frank smiled and winked at Gerard who just blushed in response.

Finally they split up the hug and Donald handed Frank his car keys.

“We figured you guys would want to go ride around for a little to see a brighter scenery. Be sure to get home by six please.” Donald winked at both Frank and Gerard who nodded before grabbing hands again.

Donna and Donald then walked and got into their car and drove back to the house. Gerard and Frank sprinted to the truck excited to be able to go somewhere on their own. Frank pulled out of the parking lot and began driving to the local park. Gerard looked at him not recognizing the way.

“It’s a surprise.” Frank said with a giddy smile. He took Gerard’s hand and held it while driving with one hand. He pulled into the parking lot next to the park and got out. He ran to the other side of the car before Gerard could get out and picked him up. He kicked the door shut with his foot and carried Gerard bride style over to the nearest bench. They both giggled and sat down. Frank took both of Gerard’s hands in his and looked into his eyes. Gerard smiled and his cheeks turned pink.

Frank put his hand on Gerard’s cheek feeling it get even hotter. Without breaking their stare Frank leaned in towards his face.

“I love you forever Gee.” Frank said before pulling him into a kiss. Gerard smiled at the nickname Frank had given him. He felt Frank smile back. Gerard pulled away kept their foreheads together.

“I love you more Frankie.” Gerard saw Frank’s eyes light up and before he could wait any longer he pulled Gerard into another kiss.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before finally breaking apart. They were in a park after all.

Frank was caressing his thumb across Gee’s scar along his wrist without noticing it. When he did he pulled his hand back quickly hoping that He wouldn’t be mad. Instead Gee’s face flushed as he tried to hide the ugly red line that ran down his arm. Frank turned to face him with a serious look in his eyes.

“Why’d you do it Gee? Why would you scare me like that?” Gerard looked down but Frank pulled his eyes up to meet his.

“I don’t know Frankie. I felt this violent urge in the pit of my stomach and nothing would make it go away. I filled all of my sketch books of pictures of you and me and nothing could get rid of this sudden pain I was feeling. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Gerard looked at the scar that Frank had pulled away from. It made him want to cry seeing the mark that would never go away. The pain he caused Frank was now etched into his skin forever.

Frank saw how Gerard was feeling guilty and brought his eyes back to his.

“Gee it’s okay. I will love you no matter what, remember that. Just promise me you will never hurt yourself again. Can you promise me that?” Frank and Gerard’s eyes met, both boys filling with tears about to overflow.

“I promise Frankie. I love you forever and always.”

“Forever and always.” Frank whispered before pulling Gerard into another kiss to seal their promise.

 

It was almost 6 and the boys decided it was time to head home. They had sat on the bench and stared into each other’s eyes. They had talked and watched as some kids played with a dog they had brought. Once they pulled up to their house Gerard stopped Frank before he opened the door. He pulled Frank into a sudden but quick kiss.

“What was that for?” Frank asked blushing.

“Just because I can.” Gerard said smiling before jumping out of the door. Frank ran after him and laced his arm around Gerard’s waist. They walked up the front steps to the house. They opened the door to a dark and empty house. Both boys froze before entering. Something was wrong.

Still laced together they walked into the house. Gerard flipped a light switch by the door. The lights turned on and the boys were surprised as all of their friends and parents jumped out at them shouting greetings. Gerard and Frank smiled when they realized that everyone was trying to welcome them home.

Frank looked around and saw many familiar faces. There was Ryan, Brendon, Pete, Mikey, Ray, Patrick, Donna, and Donald. Frank looked over at Gerard who was smiling and looking at everyone. The guys all walked over and Frank started to let go of Gerard but he held Frank closer. Frank shrugged and leaned into Gerard’s shoulder. Soon both boys were greeted with welcome homes from everyone. Donna even pulled out a cake from the fridge with the words ‘Welcome back’ iced on top.

Everyone settled down in the living room. Gerard and Frank were practically on top of each other and Mikey was actually sitting in Pete’s lap. Frank noticed that Ryan and Brendon were very close and remembered that they were now dating. Everyone laughed and talked about how much they had missed the two over the past week. Finally Pete, who always had a knack for spoiling the mood, mentioned something about Gerard’s sketchbooks. Frank remembered Gerard saying something at the park but didn’t know exactly what he meant. Gerard looked down before turning to Frank.

“Uh Frank, did you see my sketchbooks when you uh found me?” Frank shook his head.

“I was to worried about the body in the bloody puddle. Why?” Gerard shuddered at the thought of himself lying in a pool of blood.

“Well like I told you earlier, I tried to sketch to ease my pain but uh, it didn’t work. I filled all of my sketch books with pictures of you and me. I don’t know if you want to look at them or not.” Gerard looked down and didn’t return Frank’s gaze this time. Frank pulled Gerard’s face to look at him but Gerard kept his eyes on the ground. Without caring about anyone in the room other than Gerard, Frank pulled Gee into a tender kiss. Gee looked into his eyes when he pulled away.

“I’ll look at them if you want me to.” Gerard smiled slightly.

“Okay. I want you to remember though that I nearly killed myself after in case they get more graphic than I remember.” Gerard blushed a little as Frank kissed him on the cheek. They finally looked back at the guys remembering that they were there. Everyone was looking at them with their mouths dropped open, except for Mikey of course who figured they would have gotten together immediately at the hospital.

“So...you two are….wow.” Pete stuttered. Brendon shook his head and Ray smiled while looking at the two of them. Patrick and Ryan seemed just as shocked as Mikey, who must have told them.

Gee smiled as he looked back at Frankie. HIS Frankie. He couldn’t help but to kiss him again. And again. And again. And again and again and again until Frank finally had to pull away and stop. They both giggled and Gerard turned pink when he realized he had gotten carried away.

Gerard’s hair had fallen into his face so Frank pushed it behind his ear. He kissed Gerard one more time on the cheek.

“Forever and always.” He whispered into Gerard’s ear.

“I promise.” Was Gerard’s response.

 

Eventually everyone left and Gerard, Frank, and Mikey were cleaning up the living room. Mikey then looked at Gerard and Frank who were sitting together on the couch.

“Uh Frank.” Mikey said clearing his throat. He didn’t know if Frank and Gerard had discussed this yet but he needed to find out the answer sooner than later.

“Uh well I figured since you and Gerard are now a thing you two would share the basement. Correct me if I’m wrong now.” Mikey waited for them to yell at him or something. Instead they laughed.

“Uh Gee, it’s up to you!” Frank said smiling as he looked at his boyfriend.

Gerard pretended to think about it before slamming into Frank with a kiss.

“I think you’re going to HAVE to share the basement with me.” Frank smiled and Mikey rolled his eyes.

“Just don’t get too carried away.” Mikey said as he walked to his room. He could hear the two boys giggle the entire time.

 

Frank and Gerard walked downstairs into the basement, which now had two large lamps sitting on Gerard’s desk. The floor and desk had been cleaned of blood and his sketchbooks were stacked neatly on his desk. His bed was made and there was a blanket folded on the couch. Both boys even noticed that the clothes that were usually piled up on the floor had been folded and put away. The comic books and random art supplies that had been scattered on the floor had been place on a new bookshelf that was against the wall.

They both turned on the lamps and Frank grabbed a few of the sketchbooks that Gerard had filled. They sat down on his bed and snuggled into each other. Frank opened the book and gasped. The picture Gerard had made was the night that Frank had kissed Gerard in his bed. It was perfect. Frank flipped through the pages and saw that it was all the same but different each time. Once he finished one book he would open the next and flip through all of it’s pictures as well.

Finally he had grabbed the last one and was about to open at the beginning when he saw red specks closer to the bad of the book. He recognized it as blood and immediately flipped to the page that it was coming from. He opened the page scared of what he would see lying before him. He gasped and almost dropped the book. Gerard turned his head and buried it into his pillow behind him leaving Frank alone to stare at the page.

In the center of the paper there was a bloody handprint and above it in a small print Gerard had written six words.

‘I did this for you Frank’

Frank felt his heart break when he read it. Gerard was still leaning into his pillow and Frank heard a loud sob echo through the basement. Frank closed the book and pushed the rest of them onto the floor beside the bed. He then cradled Gerard and whispered into his ear.

“I love you Gee don’t you ever forget it. It’s over don’t worry. It’s okay, I’m here now.” He continued to whisper in Gerard’s ear until he finally calmed down. Gerard sat up and Frank wiped the hair out of his face. Gerard blushed as he wiped his eyes. Frank then gently grabbed his arm and turned it over revealing the scar.

“See this Gerard, this is what you did to yourself. But it’s okay. You know what I see when I look at this? I see a scar yes, but I also see your love behind it. It’s okay. It’s in the past. There’s nothing we can do about it. But everytime I look at this it reminds me of how much you love me and that is all that matters because I love you to. Forever and always remember and don’t you ever forget it.” Frank pulled Gerard into a hug as he began to cry on his shoulder. This time it was Gerard’s turn to run his fingers through Frank’s hair and kiss him gently on the forehead.

They sat in each other's arms for a while. Finally Gerard felt Frank’s breath slow down and he stood up. Frank stood up with him not knowing what he was doing. Gerard pulled back the sheet and turned off the lamps. He crawled into bed and patted the space next to him. Frank crawled in with him and snuggled into Gerard’s side. Gerard felt as Frank’s breath evened until he heard a light snoring. He then closed his eyes and waited for sleep as he snuggled Frank tight.

“Forever and always.” Gerard said to himself as he dozed off.

“I promise.” Gerard heard Frank say before he finally fell asleep.

 

I promise.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one I know it has been my favorite so far! I hope you continue to read because it's about to get real....comment what you think and let me know if I should continue! I love reading comments btw so PLEASE let me know! Thanks! C:


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry it took so long to update and I'm sorry it is so short! Lately I've had so much going on that I never had time to write and what I did write I hated. Hopefully now I can update sooner. I hope you keep reading! 
> 
> p.s I had to re write this chapter like 5 times because i couldn't decide how the story was going to continue. Hopefully it makes some sort of sense. Sorry in advance if it is crap.

Frank woke up and looked at the clock. It was 9:55 and light was trying to peek its way through the door at the top of the stairs. He loved how the basement stayed dark in the mornings. He turned to face Gerard who was still sleeping. Frank saw how peaceful his face was and almost didn’t want to wake him. After watching his steady breaths for a few more minutes Frank finally decided to wake him. But Frank smiled as he got the idea to how he was going to wake Gerard.

Carefully he slid closer to Gerard and place a small kiss on his forehead. With no response he continued to kiss but each time getting closer and closer to Gerard’s lips. Finally he kissed his lips and felt Gerard stir slightly. He still did not open his eyes and Frank started to kiss a little harder. Gerard began to kiss back slightly without opening his eyes. Slowly Frank climbed so that he was on top of Gerard, never breaking their kiss. He stopped so that he was straddling him and began to open his mouth. Gerard did the same and allowed Frank to start gently biting his lip.

Frank kept gently biting Gerard’s lip before Gerard snaked his tongue into his mouth. Frank realized what was going on and began to do the same. Then before Gerard could react Frank began to gently push himself down onto Gerard. He heard Gerard moan slightly and their kiss began to intensify. Frank began to push harder and he felt Gerard push back. Finally without slowing down Frank broke the kiss and began to leave kisses down Gerards neck. Every few places Frank would stop and suck gently in one place. He heard Gerard moan and continued.

Frank then felt himself start to get harder. He continued to press into Gerard and went back to kissing him. Gerard began to stiffen as well and tried to speed up the kiss. Both of them continued to kiss and Gerard ran his fingers down Frank's back and Frank shivered at the touch. He realized that he was so close but tried to hold back.

Gerard was woken up to Frank kissing him. He tried to ignore it but gave in almost immediately. Frank continued to kiss him and immediately Gerard started to get aroused. He tried to hold back and see how long Frank would keep up the act. Surprisingly enough Frank kept going until he reached Gerard’s lips. Once Frank started to kiss him Gerard began to kiss him back. He felt Frank start to crawl on top of him and start push himself onto him. Gerard began to push back unaware of where this would lead but to caught up in the moment to think.

Frank then broke the kiss to Gerard’s dismay and assuming he was finished until he felt him kissing his neck. Gerard felt a tingle down his spine. Frank then started sucking on some spots and Gerard felt his knees go weak. Gerard felt Frank speed up slightly and he felt Frank begin to get harder. Gerard smiled and ran his fingers down Frank's back almost giggling at how he shivered. Gerard pushed against Frank and kissed him with more force. He snaked his tongue into Frank's mouth and felt himself on the edge.

“Gerard I don’t know how much longer I can wait.’ Frank said through his moans and deep breaths. Gerard smiled and reached towards Frank’s beltline. Quickly he undid his belt and pulled down his pants. He played with the elastic on his boxers before Frank moaned. Gerard then pulled them down and began jerking Frank. Frank felt a shiver down his spine and he was so close to coming. He began to push into Gerard’s hand faster until he couldn’t wait any longer.

Gerard felt Frank tense up. He was so close and watching Frank made him even closer. Finally Frank let go and spilled all over Gerard’s hand and his stomach. Gerard felt Frank pull down his jeans and reach for his boxers, but he was already ahead of him. Quickly Frank began to jerk Gerard and it didn’t take long before he spilled on Frank’s hand and his stomach.

They both lay there for a few minutes to catch their breath. They then got up and cleaned themselves off. Gerard knew he really needed a shower before going anywhere near his family. He walked into the bathroom and started his shower.

Frank saw that Gerard was going to take a shower and considered sneaking in with him. He wasn’t sure if Gerard really wanted him to or not after what had just happened. Frank smiled as he remembered. It had been perfect. Frank sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Gerard to finish so that he could have his own shower.

“Frankieee I need you!” Gerard called to Frank from the shower. Frank hopped up to go join him. He stripped in the bathroom and hopped into the shower stall next to Gerard. Gerard then slammed Frank into the wall and began to kiss him harder then before. Frank was caught unaware and slammed his head on the tile. He felt a sharp pain but didn’t want to stop with Gerard so he ignored it. After a few minutes Frank felt something run down his legs. He thought it was just water but broke the kiss to check. It felt different from the shower water. Sure enough when he looked down he saw a pool of blood start to form at his ankles. Gerard looked down and gasped, unaware that he had caused it.

“Oh my god Frankie are you okay? Did I do this? Did I hit you to hard? Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Gerard grabbed the washcloth that was hanging on the rail and started to clean the blood off of Frank's legs. Frank felt the back of his head and pulled his hand away. It was covered in red. He muttered to himself before turning around putting his back to the water.

After a few minutes of running the water through his hair the blood seemed to stop. They both got out and toweled off. Gerard then checked the back of Frank’s head to see where the bleeding had been coming from. Gerard poked different places asking if it hurt at all. Frank said it felt sore but didn’t hurt.

“It seems that you just bruised it. I don’t know where the blood came from but it looked like it stopped for now. If it hurts or bleeds again we might need to see a doctor.” Gerard looked at Frank with apologetic eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I never want to hurt you. I took it to far.” Gerard looked down and Frank saw tears growing in his eyes.

“Shhhhhh. It’s okay baby. I’m okay. There’s nothing to worry about. I’m fine.” Frank pulled Gerard’s head up to look at him and wiped away the tear that managed to slip down his face. He pulled Gerard in for a gentle kiss. Gerard smiled but then blushed.

“We should probably get dressed.” Frank looked down and remembered that they were still naked. He tried not to look at Gerard but couldn’t help but sneak a glance. Gerard noticed and Frank blushed.

“Like what you see?” Gerard chuckled. Frank nodded and turned a deeper shade of red.

“I do to.” Gerard then pulled Frank in for one more kiss before letting go and walking out of the bathroom. Frank shook his head and smiled. He walked out and realized that all of his clothes were still in Mikey’s room.

“Gee I forgot to move my stuff down here. Can I borrow some clothes until I get mine. I don’t think anyone wants to see me run up there with nothing on.” Gerard laughed. He looked through his drawers and frowned slightly. He looked back at Frank then went back to the drawers.

“What’s wrong? I’m sure anything will be fine.” Frank said looking at Gerard.

“It’s not that it’s just everything I have will be too big on you.” Gerard looked down at his clothes and frowned again. Frank walked over and hugged Gerard.

“I don’t care if it’s too big. Anything is perfect Gee.” Gerard continued to dig through his clothes before finally stopping and pulling out a shirt and some jeans. He handed them to Frank. Frank started to pull on his jeans before he looked around.

“What’s wrong?” Gerard asked noticing Frank looking around.

“Oh uh I gotta find my underwear.” Frank looked around but unable to find his pile of clothes. Gerard chuckled then headed to one of his drawers.

“If you want I mean there’s some here but if you think that’s weird or something you know..” Gerard left the drawer open after he got dressed. He had put on some jeans and a tshirt like the ones he gave Frank. Frank blushed before walking over to the drawer. He quickly got dressed in the oversized clothes and looked at Gerard.

“What do you think?” He looked at Gerard and smiled as he made a small turn like a fashion model. Gerard chuckled.

“It’s cute.” Frank smiled and walked over to Gerard.

“Thanks babe.” He said and quickly kissed Gerard on the cheek.

“Now what about breakfast!” With that Frank turned around and walked up the stairs. Gerard chuckled then followed behind him looking at how the jeans seemed to swallow Frank’s legs and make him look like a baby in adult clothes. Frank stopped before opening the door and turned to face Gerard.

“It’s New Year's eve today!” Frank’s eyes lit up.

“Indeed it is.” Gerard said smiling.

With an extra bit of excitement to his mood Frank turned around and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry that it's been a while and that this is so short. Hopefully if everything goes according to plan I can update again this week. I'm getting surgery Friday so I'm not 100% sure about that but I will try to update regularly again! Comment and let me know what you think and if I should continue writing! I LOVE reading what you have to say so don't be afraid to comment. Thanks! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I had surgery yesterday and its hurt pretty bad lately. Enjoy this chapter!

When they walked into the kitchen Frank immediately saw that Donna was cooking away making who knows what. Mikey was sitting at the table and to Frank's surprise Pete was there laughing with Mikey about something.

When the two boys noticed Frank and Gerard they stopped laughing. Donna smiled and told them to get some breakfast. Frank grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. Gerard joined him and passed Frank a muffin he found on the counter. Frank took a bite and smiled.

“So what are today’s plans Mikes.” Gerard asked between sips of coffee. Mikey looked at Pete and smiled.

“Well we invited the guys to meet us at the nearby park and we were gonna hang out there then light off fireworks tonight. Mom is making a huge picnic for us.” Mikey then looked to Frank and Gerard.

“Are you two gonna join us?” Mikey waited for a response. Frank looked to Gerard who shrugged. Finally Gerard answered.

“What time were yall gonna start? I had a surprise planned for me and Frankie but I’m sure we will join yall eventually.” Frank turned to look at Gerard. He hadn’t heard about this surprise planned for the two of them. Gerard smiled and stuck his tongue out at Frank.

“I have a surprise planned for us today baby!” Frank smiled and took another sip of his coffee to hid the blush growing on his face. Mikey broke the moment by clearing his throat. Pete giggled and Gerard turned to face his brother.

“We were thinking meet up a little after noon to hang out and then eat a picnic dinner and light fireworks and stuff until midnight.” Gerard nodded then thought for a minute.

“We should be finished by 6 or so. Definitely there by dinner.” Mikey nodded, finished with Gerard and turned back to Pete. He muttered something under his breath that Frank couldn't hear but it cause Pete to giggle and turn pink. Frank shook his head and sighed. He took the last sip of his coffee and finished off his muffin.

Gerard saw Frank finish and stood up. Frank joined him and they cleaned up their places. They went into the kitchen to say hello to Donna. When she saw the boys walk over she stopped her cooking for a few minutes to speak to them.

“Morning boys! Are you going with Mikey to the park today?” She looked up at their tired faces. They had slept late but she wasn’t surprised.

“Well I have a surprise planned for Frank and I this afternoon but we are going to join them for dinner and fireworks. Are you going there at all or just stay here with dad?” Donna laughed.

‘With all this food your dad and I are going to have to take multiple trips to get it down there. I reckon we will go for dinner and stay until about ten thirty. We can’t stay up as late as we used to!” With that she chuckled. She then thought about what her son had said. She hadn’t heard him mention anything about a surprise before.

“May I ask what this surprise is?” She gave her oldest son a quizzical glance.

“Sadly the fact that Frankie is here I cannot tell you or it will spoil the fun. Sounds like you are just going to have to wait and hear about it from him tonight at dinner!” With that Gerard turned and kissed Frank on the cheek. Frank blushed and Donna smiled. It was hard for her to imagine that this boy at one point had tried to kill himself. Now he was happy and even in a relationship. It made her a proud mother.

She then turned back to her food and Gerard and Frank walked back to Mikey and Pete. But when they arrived at the table it was empty and they heard the footsteps of the two boys sneaking to Mikey’s room. Gerard shuddered when he thought he heard his younger brother moan. Frank giggled at Gerards sudden sign of regret. He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the basement door. They practically ran downstairs and before Gerard knew what was happening Frank tackled him onto the bed.

“You don’t like hearing your little brother’s pleasure do you?” Frank started to kiss Gerards cheeks.

“Not really. It puts images in my head I don’t want to revisit.” Frank chuckled continuing to kiss him softly.

“Re visit? You mean you’ve seen him aroused before?” Frank stopped and laughed. Gerard shook his head with a sigh.

“Sadly I’ve walked in on him a few times...but he was alone in his room.” Both boys laughed. Frank then started to kiss Gerard a little harder moving up and down his neck.

“Well we might have to show him what he is missing.” With that Frank started to suck gently on his neck causing Gerard to moan slightly. Frank didn’t stop and felt Gerard pull him onto of him. He then felt Gerard start to run his fingers through his hair. Frank picked one place and started to bite it. Gerard moaned again and gripped onto Frank tighter.

After a few more minutes of kissing and moans from both of them Gerard finally had to push Frank away. Frank pouted and looked at Gerard with his puppy dog eyes. He smiled when he saw the rather large bruise on Gerard’s neck. It would be pretty difficult to cover up and Frank held back his giggle. Gerard noticed and felt his neck. He muttered a curse under his breath when he felt the bruise. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom to get a better look.

“Fuck. This is gonna be hard to explain to my parents.” Gerard said from the bathroom. Frank let out the laugh he’d been holding and rolled on the bed. Gerard walked back in the room and smiled at the laughing boy.

“You think this is funny don’t you?” Gerard smiled as Frank tried to utter a response but kept giggling every time he looked back at him. Gerard pushed Frank slightly and giggled with him. Finally Frank caught his breath and looked at Gerard with tears in his eyes.

Gerard walked over to his dresser and started to rummage through the drawers. He grabbed a shirt and some jeans and threw them at Frank.

“Put these on. It’s time to get ready to go to our surprise.” Frank shrugged and stood up. He all of a sudden became unaware of what to do. Was he allowed to change in front of Gerard or would that be weird. He was wearing his underwear for god sakes. He decided to go for it and took off his shirt. He thought he heard Gerard take a sharp breath but when he looked over Gerard was still digging through his drawers.

Frank pulled on the shirt Gerard had given him. It was just a plain white shirt that was a little big on Frank but it worked. He then took a breath and checked to see if Gerard was looking, which he wasn't, and slid off his pants. He pulled on the jeans Gerard gave him and looked out of the corner of his eye. Gerard was definitely looking, he was sure of it. So he quickly looked up but Gerard managed to turn around quick enough. Frank smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

“Like what you see there?” Frank chuckled and saw Gerard’s cheeks turn peek. Frank law down on the bed and looked at Gerard who turned back at him.

“Your turn.” Frank said in the most seductive voice he could manage. Gerard turned full on tomato read and went back to his drawer.

“I can’t do that.” Gerard mumbled which got a discouraged groan from Frank.

“Why not?” He said while pouting. Gerard shook his head and stared at the clothes in the dresser. He sighed.

“Because I can’t.” Frank didn’t get the hint that Gerard was done with the subject. Frank stood up and walked over to Gerard. He wrapped his arms around the older boys middle. Gerard sighed again and shoved Frank away. Frank was obviously shocked as he backed away. Finally Frank sat back down on the bed. He tried not to look at Gerard because he didn't want him to see the hurt in his eyes.

Gerard didn’t want to hurt Frank’s feelings. He just wasn’t comfortable with dressing in front of him. Gerard had never been comfortable in his own skin. He was never okay with showing skin in front of anyone. He loved Frank, he really did, but he wasn’t ready to do that. He had shoved Frank away and heard him sit back on the bed. It broke his heart because he turned to look at Frank and saw his head in his hands. He turned back to the drawer and finally pulled out some jeans and a band shirt. He didn’t want to ruin the great surprise he had planned for the day. He closed his eyes for a moment before finally turning to Frank.

“I’m sorry Frank. It’s just I’m not happy with how I look. I didn’t mean to hurt you at all.” Gerard then sat down next to Frank hoping that he would forgive him.

“No It’s fine. I was being stupid and trying to make you do something you didn’t want to. Don’t apologize it’s okay.”  Frank shrugged and looked up at Gerard. He saw that Gerard was still unhappy so he put his arm around him and hugged him close.

“Go get dressed so that you can tell me what this surprise is. It’s been killing me all day.” Frank tried to lighten the mood. Gerard shrugged and leaned into Frank. Frank kissed him on the cheek and he finally stood up. Frank laid down expecting Gerard to walk into the bathroom. Gerard took a deep breath and pulled off his shirt. He heard Frank gasp behind him. His face turned dark red as he walked over to the pile of clothes he had pulled out of the drawer.

Frank jumped off the bed and ran over to Gerard. He knew he was overstepping his boundaries but he couldn’t help himself. Surprising Gerard he slammed into a hug from behind. He turned Gerard around and kissed him harder then usual. All of a sudden he was filled with energy and wanted to share it with Gerard. Gerard was taken back and was shocked at the sudden excitement from Frank. He was fine with kissing but he just wanted to put on a shirt. Frank obviously had other ideas in mind.

Still kissing Gerard, Frank started to push him back towards the bed. They stumbled around but Frank finally managed to push him down onto the bed. He then started to start kissing Gerards neck earning a moan from him. Gerard put his hands in Franks hair but shuddered when Frank started feeling his back. Before Frank could continue Gerard sat up. Frank pouted but gave in. Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's cheek.

“That came out of nowhere. I gotta get dressed if you wanna know the surprise.” Frank smiled and looked at Gerard’s chest. He tried not to stare but couldn’t help himself. Gerard noticed Frank’s glance and stood up. Frank’s eyes then went back to Gerard’s. Before he lost his sudden boost of energy he slowly pulled off his sweatpants. He watched as Frank obviously checked him out and giggled. The way that Frank’s eyes lit up made him want to sing. After a few minutes of watching he pulled on his jeans and tshirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned over and kissed Frank on his forehead.

“Come on baby let’s go. I still have a surprise in store.” Frank hopped off the bed and was wrapped into a hug by Gerard. They walked out of the basement hand in hand. It was already noon so Mikey and Pete had already left. Donna wasn’t in the kitchen so they grabbed their keys and headed out the door. Gerard texted his mom that they had left and they walked to the cars. Frank was unsure of which car they were taking so he looked at Gerard patiently. Gerard turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. He looked at Frank who had been watching him.

Gerard pulled out his keys and walked to his car. Frank followed and got into the passenger seat. Gerard started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They started down the road and Gerard hadn’t mentioned a thing about where they were going. Frank looked at him expectantly waiting for some sort of hint. Instead he got a sly smile from Gerard and he reached out and took Frank’s hand. Frank looked at the road they were going on and realized he had no idea where they were going. He hadn’t been out of the Way’s house in a while due to his dad dying and school and winter break and it just dawned on him how little he had been in town.

Gerard finally pulled into a parking lot of a small shopping area. He turned off the car and looked at Frank and smiled. Frank gave him a questioning glance as if to ask him what they were doing. Gerard chuckled.

“Okay so I bet you’re wondering what we are doing here.” Frank nodded waiting for an answer.

“I don’t know if you remember but Christmas didn’t go so well this year. With that being said I decided that the best way to end the year is to do what I wanted us to do for Christmas.” Gerard grinned and Frank’s eyes lit up. He still wasn’t sure exactly what that meant but he was surprised that Gerard had remembered.

“You don't have to do this Gee.” Frank looked at Gerard making sure he knew that he was serious. Gerard shook his head and unbuckled from the car. Frank did the same and they both got out.

Gerard walked around the car and took Frank’s hand. Frank smiled and followed Gerard as they walked to the front door. When they both got inside Frank gasped. In the building there was an empty courtyard surrounded by tons of stores and restaurants. It was bigger than Frank had thought it would have been.

Frank looked at Gerard like an excited puppy.

“Are you ready?” Gerard asked looking at Frank and giggling slightly.

Frank nodded quickly before asking Gerard what had been burning through his head since they walked inside.

“What are we looking for?” Gerard chuckled.

“Anything you want.” Gerard smiled as Frank’s eyes grew wide.

  
Anything you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to split this day up into several chapters just because. ALSO I have started another story that I'm excited about. I will make sure that this is updated first because it is number one priority but if it takes a while understand why. Let me know in the comments what you think and if I should continue! I love reading comments so please let me know what you think! Thanks!! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just a shopping filler chapter but I really enjoyed writing it!

Frank looked at Gerard and came awfully close to kissing him on the spot. It took all of his self control not to and instead he just squeezed his hand as tight as he could. They turned to look at the collection of shops and stores. Frank walked with Gerard to the map nearby. Frank read the list of stores and almost cried when he saw some of his favorites listed. Quickly he pointed to where he wanted to go and while still holding Gerards hand took off.

They were walking for a few moments looking at the different stores before they stopped in front of where Frank wanted to go. Frank bounced on his feet and looked at Gerard who smiled at him. It happened to be Gerards favorite store as well. Still holding hands they walked through the front doors.

Frank took in a deep breath and looked around. He looked against the back wall at all of the band t shirts on the wall. He then turned and saw the Dr.Who shrine in the corner next to the Harry Potter shrine. He smiled as the girl at the cash register looked at him and smiled.

“Welcome to Hot Topic how can I help you today?” Frank grinned and told her that they were looking and would tell her if they needed any help. She smiled and told them about their sale for buy one shirt get one half off. Frank thanked her and dragged Gerard to the t shirt wall. Gerard chuckled and followed willingly.

Frank looked up at the massive wall and scanned the rows of shirts. He wanted to find a good one that he or Gerard didn’t already have. After several moments of searching he finally saw one that he liked in the corner. It was a black longsleeved t shirt with red and white writing on the front. It was a band that Frank had never heard of before but based on how much he liked the shirt he was certain he would check them out when they got home. It had the band name written in white block letters on the front surrounded by what looked like either japanese or korean symbols around it. It also had a small logo underneath the band name. It didn’t make much sense to Frank, it was a vertical line with a small diagonal line next to it and a dash in between, but Frank liked it. Gerard looked at the shirt Frank picked out.

“I didn’t know you liked Twenty One Pilots.” Gerard said pointing to the shirt in Frank’s hands. Frank looked down and smiled.

“I actually have never heard of them before. I really like the shirt and when we get home I was planning on listening to them.” Gerard nodded fondly.

“You’ll like them, they’re really cool.” Gerard said. He then turned back to the shirt wall.

“Do you mind if I get the half off shirt? I know I said today we were shopping for you but I would really like to take advantage of the sale.” Gerard looked at Frank with questioning eyes. Frank giggled and looked at Gerard.

“Of course you can baby. I don’t mind.” Gerard smiled and looked at the shirts. He walked over to the graphic tees and picked one out that he liked. Frank recognized it as an anime shirt and was almost 100 percent sure he knew who the character on the front was.

“Thant’s Totoro right?” Gerard beamed at Frank and smiled.

“I’m a bit of a nerd.” Gerard looked down at the shirt and blushed. Frank squeezed his hand and looked at him.

“But that’s why I love you.” Then before anyone noticed Frank kissed Gerard’s cheek quickly. Gerard blushed even harder and Frank giggled.

They continued to look around for a few more minutes until they decided to check out. They ended up getting both shirts, Gerard got a Totoro stuffie claiming the only reason was because it was to cute to say no to, Frank got a beanie that also said Twenty One Pilots, and they both got a Harry Potter blanket to share. Frank was overwhelmed with happiness as they walked out the store with their black bags in hand.

They walked more through the shopping mall and passed by a tattoo and piercing parlor. Frank looked in the windows as they passed by curious to see some patterns and designs they were advertising. He chuckled thinking about what he would want tattooed on his skin. He hadn’t realized that he had stopped walking until he felt Gerard shudder next to him. He looked over and saw that Gerard was very pale and was staring at the tattoo parlor with great fear in his eyes.

“What’s wrong baby?” Frank asked squeezing his hand. Gerard looked over a Frank and sighed.

“I’ve always HATED needles. Like I have a huge phobia of them. Were you thinking about getting one?” Frank was surprised when he heard this new fact about Gerard.

“I was thinking about what I would get if I get tattoos, because I really want them, but I don’t know what I would get.” Gerard looked at him and took a deep breath.

“If you want to get a tattoo or even a piercing today I’m paying for it.” Gerard gave Frank a small smile and Frank’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Really?” He asked shocked that Gerard would let him do such a thing.

“I said anything you want today didn’t I?” Gerard chuckled and squeezed Frank’s hand. Frank smiled and slowly started walking to the door.

“You don’t have t go in if you don’t want to. I can always come back later and get it.” Gerard shook his head defiantly.

“If you want to then I am here to support you. I can suck it up and face my fear for a little while.” Frank smiled and they walked through the door.

There was a man sitting at the front who was covered in tattoos and piercings. He looked up when Frank and Gerard walked in and smiled.

“How can I help you two today?” The man asked and both Frank and Gerard were surprised by how light and airy his voice was.

“Hi um well I was wondering if I could get piercing today?” Frank looked a the man who nodded.

“Of course you can. I just need you to fill out this form and then we can get you started.” He handed Frank and Gerard a form and a pen. They both read it over and in a few minutes they had filled it out. They gave it back to the man who read it over and smiled at them.

“Follow me this way.” He said as he stood up and walked to the back of the store. Frank and Gerard followed him and Gerard squeezed Frank’s hand in fear. Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard’s cheek before the man turned around.

“Okay so what kind of piercing to you want today.” He slid a sheet of paper with different types of piercings for different body parts. Frank looked over the list for what he was looking for. He finally found it and looked at the man.

“Could I just get a small lip ring?” The man nodded and dug through a drawer next to him. He pulled out three different type of rings. One was a ring with a ball on the end to hold it closed, one was just a ring with a small section that you pop out to open, and another was a horse shoe shape with little balls on the ends.

“Which kind would you like?” The man asked. Frank thought for a moment before finally deciding that the simpler the better.

“The plain ring please.” The man nodded and then grabbed a fresh one out of the drawer. He then took out some gloves, some sanitary wipes, paper towels, and several different needles. Frank felt Gerard tense up and he turned to face the other direction.

“Now if you can just sit here on this chair we can get started.” The man said smiling. Frank sat down still holding Gerard’s hand who had turned back around.

“Okay so here is what we are going to do. I’m gonna clean your lip off with this wipe. Then I’m gonna numb it slightly. After that I’m gonna take this needle and actually pierce the lip. After that I’m gonna slide the ring in and clean up the area. Got that?” Frank nodded and the man reached for the sanitary wipes. Gerard took a deep breath and continued taking deep breaths.

“Scared of needles eh?” The man asked laughing as Gerard continued to breathe deeply.

“Deathly afraid.” Gerard said squeezing Frank's hand.

The man started to clean and numb Franks lip. He finally finished and looked at Frank.

“Where do you want your ring to go?” Frank pointed to where he thought would be a good place and the man put a small dot in sharpie on his lip. He then made sure that Frank was numb before picking up the needle. Gerard turned around and Frank braced himself for the worst.

“Ready? One...Two….Three.” Frank felt a sharp pain in his lip which was quickly replaced with just pressure. He felt the man slide the ring in and heard it close with a pop. It wasn’t as bad as Frank thought it would be. The man took another sanitary wipe and cleaned the area around the lip. He then stood up and grabbed a small bottle and handed it to Frank.

“Put this one the area every night and make sure you turn it everyday to prevent infection. Also don’t take the ring out unless you want the hole to grow back in. Once you take it out you cannot put it back in. Got it?” Frank nodded and the man walked both Frank and Gerard back to the counter at the front.

Gerard paid for the piercing even though Frank insisted that it was to much for him to do. He smiled and told Frank that it was okay and that he didn’t mind. When Frank knew there was no convincing him otherwise they paid and left the store.

They walked around the mall for just a little while longer before Gerard checked his watch.

“Wow we’ve been here almost five hours.” Frank looked at his clock and laughed.

“You’re right we have. Should we be heading back soon?” Gerard nodded and they started back towards the stores they had started at. They turned a corner and Frank gasped. There in front of him was the biggest guitar store he had ever seen. Gerard saw him perk up and immediately decided that his final present to Frank would be any guitar of his choice. He couldn’t help himself, he would spend all of his money to make Frank happy.

When Gerard started leading Frank to the store he insisted that they left because there was no way Gerard was going to buy him a guitar. It was to much and Frank knew it. But Gerard refused and dragged him into the store. When they entered the guy at the counter smiled and walked over to them.

“Hi. How can I help you two?” Frank looked at Gerard who smiled at the man.

“Yes I am buying my boyfriend a guitar and he might need some help picking out which one to get.” Gerard squeezed Frank’s hand when he called him his boyfriend. Frank blushed and the man smiled.

“Right this way. We have a great selection to choose from.”

After about fifteen minutes of strumming and looking at different brands and styles of guitars Frank finally made a decision. He had split from Gerard who had gone to look for other pieces without Frank knowing. Gerard had picked out a strap, some picks, extra strings, and even a speaker if Frank didn’t choose an acoustic.

Frank walked over with the man to the cash register with the guitar he had picked out. It was a white Epiphone Wilshire “Phant-O-Matic.” He saw Gerard had a small pile of extra pieces and he told him that that wasn’t necessary and that he would come back and get them with his own money. Gerard again refused the offer and bought Frank everything. The guy even gave him a case for free. Frank thanked both Gerard and the man for helping him before they left.

Finally, with their bags in hand, made their way to the car. They put everything in the back seat and got up front.

“You really didn’t have to do all of this Gerard.” Frank said looking at their pile behind them.

“But I wanted to Frankie. I love you and meant to do this sooner but time slipped away from me. It was what we were going to do at Christmas anyway.” Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.

“Thank you so much Gerard you don’t understand how much all of this means to me.” Frank smiled and he felt a tear run down his cheek. This was all way to nice for Gerard to do and he knew that it had been far too expensive.

Gerard brushed the tears off of Frank's face and pulled him into a loving kiss. Frank felt Gerard’s tongue graze across his new lip ring and he smiled.

“What do you think of the ring baby?” Frank asked Gerard when they finally let go.

“I love it.” Gerard said with a smile. Frank could tell that he wasn’t lying which made Frank so happy. Gerard had gone in and faced his fear so that Frank could get a piercing that he had always wanted.

“I love you.” Frank said pulling Gerard into one more quick kiss.

Finally they stopped and Gerard started the car. They pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the road, They were headed to the park to meet with Mikey and Pete and the guys for dinner and fireworks. It was still New Year's Eve after all.

“What do you think your parents and the guys are gonna think about my lip ring?” Frank asked Gerard completely forgetting that now he had a piercing that he couldn’t hide from them, not that he would want to anyway.

“I think they are going to love it.” Gerard said with a smile. Frank nodded,

“You think so?” Gerard chuckled and reached for Frank’s hand who took it and squeezed it.

“I know so.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really just a cute filler shopping chapter. New Years is taking a bit longer then I thought but I figured it would be better to split it up then put it all at once. I hope you enjoy and let me know in the comments what you think and if I should continue writing! Also go check out my newest fic that I started called Those Hazel Eyes. I'm very excited about it and hope that you will like it as well!! I hope you continue reading because I am planning on adding several chapters this week!!! Thanks! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since an update! Also sorry this chapter is so short. This marks the end of the new years stuff that was going on. Enjoy!

They pulled into the parking lot exactly at 6. Frank looked out the window and saw their group had built a bonfire near the corner of the park. He laughed because he wasn’t sure if that was 100% legal or not but it looked like fun. It was almost dark so the fire was starting to give off a relaxing glow.

Gerard looked at Frank as he watched the flames from the fire. He smiled and watched the younger boy laugh at the sight. He took Frank’s hand and squeezed and Frank looked at Gerard with a smile on his face. Gerard kissed Frank quickly but Frank held him there. Gerard couldn’t help but to run his tongue over Frank’s lip ring and Frank let out a small moan. Gerard smiled and finally pulled away.

They got out of the car and walked hand in hand to their friends surrounding the fire. Gerard looked around and saw who all was there. Mikey and Pete were sitting practically on top of one another, Brendon and Ryan were cuddled up as well, Ray and Patrick were the only ones not dating anyone so they sat near the others. Gerard’s parents had obviously arrived and left because there was lots of food in the circle but no sign of either one of them.

When they walked up they were greeted by everyone. Gerard and Frank then sat down in the circle in between Mikey and Pete and Brendon and Ryan.

“So you finally bothered to show up.” Brendon said and everyone laughed.

“Where were you guys?” Pete asked giving the two boys a questioning glance. Frank smiled and Gerard grinned.

“Gerard surprised me today by taking me to a huge shopping center. We did what would have been considered Christmas shopping if we had gotten around to that at Christmas.” Everyone shuddered slightly at the mention of Christmas. The memory of finding Gerard’s body on the floor wasn’t a happy one for anyone. Quickly Ryan changed the topic.

“So what did you two get?” Everyone else nodded wanting to hear the answer.

“Well we went to hot topic and got some shirts and a blanket.” Frank was about to continue before he was interrupted by Pete.

“What kind of shirts?” Frank giggled at Pete’s enthusiasm.

“I got a band shirt and Gerard got some anime shirt.” And before Pete could question him again Frank said,

“I got a shirt by some band I haven’t heard of called Twenty One Pilots. Ever heard of them?” Frank was surprised when Patrick spoke up shocked about what Frank just said.

“You’ve never heard of Twenty One Pilots? Tyler and Josh go to our school!” Frank was speechless.

“Whoa really? I guess I never met them so I wouldn’t have listened to them.” Patrick nodded.

“Well when we go back the first thing I’m doing is introducing you to them. Actually, I think I’m gonna make them eat lunch with us.” Everyone nodded and then looked back at Frank who realized he had never finished telling them about their day.

“So what else did you get? There’s no way Gerard only got three things at the mall.” Mikey said gaining a laugh from everyone. Frank smiled.

“Well we went and got a guitar and stuff.” Everyone looked at Frank. Ray was the first to say something.

“Dude why’d you never play for us?” Frank giggled.

“Well I guess I never really had the reason to. Also my guitar is a piece of crap anyway so nothing would have sounded good.” Ray nodded and smiled.

“Well we’re just gonna have to play together eventually that’s all I’m sayin.” Frank smiled and Ray laughed.

“And well then we went to the tattoo parlor and-” Frank was cut off by Pete again.

“Dude you got a tattoo!!” Frank shook his head and laughed which made Pete frown slightly.

“Did you chicken out?” He then asked and Frank shook his head again. Before Pete interrupt Frank again Gerard whacked Pete in the back of the head.

“Let him finish will you.” Pete rubbed his head and everyone chuckled. Then they looked at Frank for him to finish.

“As I was saying we went to the tattoo parlor and I got this lip ring.” Frank then took out his phone and turned on the flashlight so that everyone could see because the light of the fire alone was not bright enough to see it.

Everyone gasped and looked at the small metal ring in Frank’s lip. Finally Brendon broke the silence.

“Dude that’s sick. Do you think Donna will mind?” Frank shrugged which earned a laugh from Mikey.

“I doubt it to be honest. If she’s fine with both of her sons being gay then there shouldn’t be a reason not to like a lip ring on someone else’s child. In fact she might think it’s pretty cool.” Gerard chuckled at his brothers comment.

Frank checked his phone to see what time it was. It was already half past eight and the fire was starting to get dimmer. He stood up and walked over to the pile of logs outside the circle. Grabbing one he thought would work fine he walked back and placed it on the fire. The fire then started to quickly burn better so he sat back down and cuddled into Gerard.

They then continued up a conversation in the group about who knows what but Frank listened and chimed in his thoughts every once and awhile occasionally gaining a laugh from a few people.

They stayed like that for a few hours only moving to get some food. Frank felt like it had only been minutes since he had checked his phone but when he looked down the clock read eleven thirty.

They all shifted and checked the clock. Finally after looking at one another Mikey stood up.

“Time to light these fireworks!” Everyone smiled and stood up to join him.

Everyone had gathered around the small firework station they had created. Everyone had a roman candle that they were going to light at midnight. It was 11:59.

“Ready?” Brendon asked the group. Everyone nodded. Bredon and Ryan were standing holding the same roman candle together. Patrick and Ray stood next to each other and Mikey and Pete were hugging with a roman candle to share. Frank and Gerard were standing and Gerard’s arm was wrapped around Frank’s waist. They held tight to the roman candle in their hands.

 

“Ten.” Brendon looked at Ryan.

 

“Nine.” Ryan smiled and winked at Brendon.

 

“Eight.” Patrick giggled as he held his candle.

 

“Seven.” Ray chuckled at Patrick’s excitement.

 

“Six.” Mikey leaned in to Pete.

 

“Five.” Pete leaned his head on Mikey’s shoulder.

 

“Four.” Gerard met Frank’s eyes and smiled.

 

“Three.” Frank blushed slightly as he looked at Gerard’s eyes.

 

“Two.” Both boys leaned in and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“One.” Gerard and Frank leaned into a kiss as everyone else lit their roman candles and watched as the colors exploded into the sky.

 

“Happy New Year.” Frank said when they finally broke their kiss.

 

“Happy New Year.” Gerard said smiling and kissing Frank again.

 

They finally broke away and lit their roman candle. They watched together as the colors rocketed into the starry night sky. Frank’s eyes reflected the colors in the moonlight and Gerard stared at the beautiful boy in his arms. Frank turned and looked at Gerard whose eyes glistened in the moonlight.

 

“I love you Gee.” Frank said in awe at the beauty of the colors reflecting in his hazel irises.

“I love you more Frankie.” Gerard said before pulling him into another kiss.

  
And they stayed like that under the color of the fireworks and illuminated by the light of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that finished off the new years stuff. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while . I've been working on my other story and school and stuff. Hopefully it won't be to long before another update. Let me know if you like it and if I should continue. I love reading comments!!! <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place.....Enjoy!

Frank rolled over and looked at the clock. The small numbers read 8:37. He sighed and looked over at the sleeping man beside him. Gerard was scrunched up in a ball and was facing Frank. Frank smiled and leaned over to kiss Gerard’s forehead. He was about to wake him but decided to let him sleep for a little while longer.

Today was the day he had been dreading. It was the last day of Winter break and Gerard would be leaving this afternoon to head back to school. Frank and Mikey would be returning to school tomorrow. Everytime he thought about Gerard leaving he felt a pang in his heart. No matter how many times Gerard assured him that end of the school year would fly by Frank was terrified of what could happen.

 

Gerard woke up around 10:30. Frank greeted him with a kiss and Gerard couldn’t help but to smile.

“Good morning babe.” Gerard said smiling at his boyfriend.

“Morning Gee.” Frank said. Gerard could see something was bothering him but he didn’t want to bring him down by pointing it out. They cuddled for a few minutes before Gerard rolled out of bed. Frank whimpered slightly.

“Don’t worry babe I’m just going to take a shower.” Gerard kissed Frank's forehead and stretched. He looked at Frank and winked.

“Care to join me?” Frank blushed but stood up reluctantly. He took Gerard’s hand and they walked to the bathroom. After turning on the water and getting it just right they stripped and climbed into the stall.

Almost immediately Frank latched onto Gerard with a kiss. Gerard smiled and kissed him back pushing him against the shower wall. They stayed like this for a while only separating to get in a better position.

After the water had started to run cold they pulled apart and got out. Smiling the entire time Frank dragged Gerard over to the bed and started to kiss him again.

“Frankie…” Gerard said letting out a small moan as Frank began to lick Gerard’s neck.

Frank smirked as he started to bite gently on Gerard’s neck. Gerard ran his hands up and down Frank’s back causing him to shudder. Gerard felt as Frank quickly started to get harder. Gerard was right there with him and Frank soon began to rub against him.

Frank began to push onto Gerard feeling him shudder and begin to push back. Frank had already made several bruises on his neck and smiled as he looked at the purple marks appearing on his boyfriend's neck in places that were going to be quite difficult to hide.

“Frankieeeeeee…” Gerard said again this time pushing harder onto Frank trying to control himself. He felt like he was going to spill from Frank’s touch alone. Frank giggled and reached down to jerk off Gerard.

Gerard moaned and Frank kissed his neck as he began to quicken his pace on Gerard. Just when Gerard was about to let go Frank let go and giggled. Gerard moaned again and reached down to finish himself off but Frank swatted his hands away.

“Not yet Gee.” With that Frank put his mouth around Gerard and began to lick up and down his member. Gerard’s back arched against the bed as Frank’s tongue licked his slit. Finally after a few minutes Frank started to suck gently. Gerard tried to warn Frank that he was close.

“Frankie I can’t hold it..” Gerard was cut off when he looked down and saw that Frank was looking up at him with big eyes and a slight smile. It was to much for Gerard. He let go and Frank managed to swallow most of it but let go just in time for the last of Gerard’s come to slide down his mouth. Gerard tried to catch his breath before he realized that Frank was still hard as a rock.

Before Frank had the chance to jerk himself off Gerard moved so that he had flipped places with Frank. Just like Frank had Gerard slapped his hands away and started to lick Frank’s member.

“Gee…...oh fuck……..Gee.” Frank whined as Gerard began to suck slowly, quickly getting faster. Gerard knew that Frank wouldn’t last much longer.

Just as he suspected Frank was coming seconds later. Gerard swallowed it all and pulled off with a satisfying pop. He looked at Frank who was still recovering and smiled. He lay down next to him and waited for the other boy to catch his breath.

“Fuck I love you Gee.” Frank said while turning to face him. Gerard smiled and kissed him.

“I love you to Frankie.” They lay together cuddling close for a few more minutes. Finally Gerard stood up.

“I hate to say this but I think we need to get dressed.” He winked at Frank who looked over at him. Frank hadn’t realized that he was staring at Gerard until he cleared his throat.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to stare...it’s just…...god you’re beautiful.” Frank blushed when he realized he had said that outloud. Gerard blushed and looked at himself. He then leaned over and kissed Frank before turning to his dresser and pulling out some clothes.

“Glad you think so Frankie….but you are way prettier then I will ever be.” Frank blushed again before slowly pulling himself off the bed. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out some of his clothes. They both got dressed and walked hand in hand upstairs to get breakfast.

 

“Gee it’s to long.” Frank said through tears as Gerard had finished putting his bags into the trunk of his car. Gerard was trying his hardest not to cry but failed when he looked up and saw Frank’s eyes spilling tears.

“I know Frankie but just think, when I get back we won’t have to go to school again. At least not until you go to college but that’s not important. We will still talk to each other on the phone every night won't we?” Gerard choked back a sob. It was only a few months but who knows what could happen in that space of time. He was mostly worried that Frank would forget about him. He almost broke down just thinking about it.

“Baby just promise me one thing,” Frank tried to wipe his tears as Gerard held him looking into his eyes.

“What?” Frank asked and sniffled.

“Don’t forget about me okay?” Gerard looked at the smaller boy and prayed that he would be able to promise him.

“I promise Gee. There’s no was in hell that I could forget about you. Fuck I miss you already.” With that Frank sobbed into Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard felt as the tears he had been holding back had finally started pouring down his face.

“I have to go now Frankie. I love you so much and don’t forget that.” Frank looked up at Gerard and tried to smile. His expression probably looked more pained than anything.

“I love you Gee. Don’t forget about me either.” Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead before slowly walking and getting into the driver’s side of his car.

Finally after saying goodbye over and over again Gerard waved goodbye and began to pull out of the driveway. Finally just before starting down the main road Gerard rolled down his window to say one last thing to Frank.

“I love you Frankie! Always!” Gerard cried as he saw Frank run to the end of the driveway.

“I love you too Gee! I promise!” And with that Frank waved Gerard goodbye until he could no longer see the car.

With that Frank sobbed into his hands and slowly made his way back into the house. By the time he had entered the kitchen he had composed himself enough so that if Mikey or Donna were to try to talk to him he would be able to speak. Neither one of them were in the kitchen so he went downstairs into the basement, which would now be his bedroom.

When he walked inside it felt cold and dark, much like when he had found Gerard’s body. Frank hated it and he hated the feeling of being alone and helpless. He threw himself on the bed and sobbed into the pillow. He took deep breaths and found that the pillow smelled like Gerard. He continued to cry until he finally fell asleep.

 

Gerard had promised not to forget him.

 

Only a few months to wait.

  
He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter........ sorry it ended like that but It has to be done. I hope you enjoyed it and please continue reading! Also let me know what you think or if I should continue. I love reading comments! :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hear me out.....it's gonna get better so remember that...

At first Frank thought everything was going to be okay. Gerard called him every night and they would talk for hours. Gerard told him about school and Frank told him about the guys and what was going on at home. It looked like Frank had been worried about nothing. But that was at first.

As the weeks went on Gerard started calling less and less. Eventually he stopped calling entirely. Frank would text Gerard everyday but never received a response. After a while he stopped texting because he knew he would not get a text back. Frank was starting to worry that something had happened to Gerard.

Frank asked Mikey what he thought of the situation. He didn’t give him the response he was looking for.

“Yeah he does this. Ever since he left for his first year once he gets there we don’t hear a word from him until holidays or summer break. He’s an asshole that way.” Frank pouted but at least he knew that this was normal for Gerard.

With that in mind Frank tried his hardest not to worry about Gerard forgetting about him. There was no way that you could just forget someone right? Frank tried to remember if he had ever forgotten about someone when it hit him. He had forgotten about someone. His own mother.

Frank tried to remember when the last time he talked to her since she had moved in with his Grandmother. She had sounded worse than before but that had been right after the funeral. Frank hoped that she would get better and be able to go on with life. It hurt Frank knowing that his father would never see him graduate but he hoped his mom would be able to watch him walk across the stage in his cap and gown.

Just as Frank was thinking about his mom Donna came into the kitchen where Frank was sitting at the table with Mikey. She greeted the boys with a smile but Frank could tell something was wrong.

“Boys can I speak to you.” Mikey and Frank looked up to see her worried and tired expression. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

“What’s up mom?” Mikey asked starting to be concerned. Whatever she had to say wasn’t good.

“Frank. I am so sorry. What you’ve been through in the last few months has been so rough and I’m just so happy that you have been able to not let that get to you or at least not on the outside.” She looked at Frank and he felt his stomach lurch. That wasn’t a good start to any sort of conversation.

“What’s happened?” Frank managed to squeak out. He just prayed that it was something small. Anything other than what his thoughts were leading to.

“You know your mother moved in with your grandparents. She had been going to therapy and the doctors said that she was getting much better. They had put her on some antidepressants and they seemed to be working really well for her-” Mikey interjected before she could continue.

“Why are you talking about her in past tense? She isn’t dead.” Mikey barely got out the last bit when he saw the look flash across his mother’s face. Frank caught it as well and felt sick.

“She was taking her antidepressants like the doctors told her. She had gotten better to the point where the doctors were okay with her taking them herself without someone administering to them her first.” Donna took a shaky breath. Frank felt lightheaded. There was no way that what he thought was actually happening. It couldn’t end this way.

“She was left alone for ten minutes. When your grandmother went in to check on her they found her on the bathroom floor. She-” Donna had to stop and take a few deep breaths to calm down. She almost didn’t want to look at Frank. This poor boy had already been through so much and it broke her heart to tell him what had happened.

“She had swallowed the entire bottle of pills. I’m so sorry Frank.” With that Donna looked at the boy in front of her. His face dropped and she saw the light fade from his eyes. He looked shell shocked like his brain was having a hard time processing what was going on. With that she had to look away and looked at her youngest son. He was just as shocked and it broke her heart. These boys shouldn’t have to worry about things like this at such young ages.

“So my mom……...she killed herself.” Frank said though it was barely even a whisper. Donna nodded and it finally clicked in Frank’s mind. The worst had actually happened. His mother was dead. His father was dead. He was an orphan.

Before anyone could stop him Frank quickly stood up and watched as the world spun around him. He tried to take a step but had to stop to vomit all over the floor in front of him. His mother had killed herself. Frank fell onto the floor and closed his eyes. He was shaking but he couldn’t help it. He felt Donna and Mikey quickly run over to him and help him sit up. He opened his eyes and the room spin in and out of focus. He could see Donna and Mikey trying to speak to him but he couldn’t hear a word they were saying. He tried to close his eyes and let the darkness swallow him but Donna made sure that he stayed awake.

After a few minutes Mikey realized that Frank was going into shock. He quickly helped Frank sit up. He had opened his eyes and Mikey could tell that his vision was probably blurred and spinning. He tried to ask Frank a question but realized that he couldn’t hear him.

“Mom we need to take him to the hospital.” Mikey said to his mother. She nodded and stood up to grab her keys. Mikey helped Frank into a somewhat standing position. They both then carried him to the car outside where they quickly sped to the hospital.

Once they got there the nurses got him on a stretcher and sent him to the emergency room. Mikey looked around remembering the last time he was here. He prayed that Frank would get through this. Mikey felt sick to his stomach thinking about what he was going through. He couldn’t imagine not only losing his dad but also losing his mom.

About fifteen minutes of sitting in the waiting room Mikey saw Dr.Smith walk towards them. Mikey tried to give him a small smile when he arrived.

“Hello there. You must be Mrs.Way?” Dr.Smith said when he arrived at where they were sitting.

“Yes. This is my son Mikey.” Dr.Smith nodded and shook Mikey's hand.

“Yes we met a while back when Gerard was here.” Mikey nodded.

“Is he going to be okay?” Mikey asked worried about his friend and less concerned about his absent brother.

“Well you see he went into shock when you two brought him here. I’m guessing that he must have either been hit or heard some sort of news-” He trailed off waiting for some sort of explanation of what happened. Before Mrs.Way could say something Mikey responded.

“His father died last year around Thanksgiving in a car crash. He had been with us and didn’t find out until it was to late. Then his mother had moved in with his grandmother to go to therapy after she had gone into depression. Frank moved in with us and everything was fine for the most part until Gerard tried to kill himself. He and Gerard had become awfully close and after he was discharged they became a couple. Everything was fine through the new year but a couple of months ago Gerard had to go back to New York to go back to school because he had only been here for the holidays. Then I think Gerard stopped keeping in touch with Frank which let him down a little bit. I think he was starting to get worried about it and it was getting to him. Then today my mom came home and told the two of us that his mother had overdosed on her anti depressants and killed herself. He’s been through so much emotional trauma in the last couple of months I think he probably snapped.” With that Mikey took a sigh and realized just how badly things had gone for Frank. No wonder he had gone into shock his life had turned into a living hell of sorts.

Dr.Smith was silent for a moment and Mikey saw a small trail of tears running down his mother's face.

“Well this actually clears up a lot of questions I have. I can’t imagine how he has managed this long. This poor boy….I can’t believe this.” Dr.Smith seemed to be thinking out loud at this point. Then he looked back to Mikey and his mother.

“Here’s the situation. He was in shock when he got here and we have managed to calm him down and get him to sleep. I’m gonna have to have him stay here for a few days to let his body calm down. We’re gonna give him a few dosages of antidepressants and allow him to sleep. I think that it will allow him to fully rest and recuperate.” With that he looked at Mrs.Way and Mikey for agreement. They both nodded knowing that this is what Frank needs the most.

“Will we be able to stay with him or is it best for us to not see him?” Mrs.Way asked and Mikey looked to the doctor for an answer. He couldn’t imagine Frank waking up with them not being there to tell him everything that had happened.

“I think that the best thing for him is to stay in the psych ward for a few days. That way when he wakes up he will have people there to make sure that he gets his medicine and also there will be someone to talk to him about what happened as well. With that being said I know that the psych ward does not allow visitors except for certain times. You will of course be allowed to visit him during those hours but only then.” He looked to Mrs.Way to see if she would be okay with that.

“Okay I understand. And how long do you think he is going to be here?” She looked even more worried than before.

“I think that we need him here for two weeks to start with. Then if he is good he will be discharged, if not he can stay until we feel like it is safe for him to leave.” Mrs.Way nodded. Then Dr.Smith stood up.

“I’m so sorry about this but I feel like it really is best for him.” With that Dr.Smith reached out to shake both Mikey and Mrs.Way’s hand once more.

“For all of the visiting information the lady at the front desk will give it to you. I promise that this will help him.” With that Dr.Smith gave them a small smile before going back into the emergency room. Mikey and Mrs.Way walked to the front desk and the lady gave them a packet about visiting hours and hospital rules.

“Our next visiting times will be next week on Sunday from 3-7.” She gave them a brief smile and told them where they would need to go when the visited to get to the psych ward. They smiled and took the packet. Mrs.Way then turned to Mikey as they walked over to the door.

“Mikey, do you think it’s a mistake leaving him here?” She looked worried that she was making the wrong decision. Mikey sighed.

“Yes this is the best thing for him right now. It’s probably easier for him to not see us until we know he is better. Besides, this way we can look at all of the other issues involving his mother’s funeral and seeing about adopting him until he graduates or something. He’s an orphan now and when he gets out we don’t want him to have to go to an orphanage or foster home.” Mrs.Way nodded and she took Mikey’s hand. They then walked to their car and drove home.

When they got home Mikey went to his room and locked the door. He pulled out his phone and contemplated calling his brother to tell him what had happened. Finally he dialed the number.It rang for a few minutes. Mikey cursed under his breath.

“Gerard now is the right time to pick up.” Mikey prayed that his brother would answer his phone. After a few more rings Mikey was sent to voicemail.

“Dick.” Mikey said as he sighed and shut off the phone. He would call him later.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a terrible person but believe me when I say it IS going to get better TRUST ME. Let me know in the comments what you think about this chapter and what you think is going to happen next. I love reading comments!!! :) <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me when I say it's going to get better.....

Frank woke up in a white room. For a minute he thought he had died and was in heaven. Then he heard the sound of a heart monitor and looked around. He was in a small hospital room...alone.

After a minute for his eyes to adjust he started to think about how he got here. He looked at his arms and saw that he wasn’t hurt and he felt fine. He was connected to a small IV line and the thing on his finger which he didn’t really know what it did.

Then it all came back to him. His mom had died and he had gone into shock. Mikey and Donna had brought him in then he had been sent to a room where they gave him some pills and he was out like a light. Maybe Mikey and Donna weren’t in here yet because it was some ungodly hour of the night. He looked towards the small window in his room and was surprised because the sun was shining through the blinds. Frank looked for any sort of clock and found on hanging on the wall across from his bed. He gasped when he saw that it was 11:30 in the morning. Where was Donna and Mikey?

Before he could come up with some horrible scenario in his head a nurse walked into his room and gasped when she saw that Frank was awake.

“Good Morning Mr.Iero. I’m Jamia and I’m just gonna check your vitals.” Frank nodded and she looked at the monitors and wrote some things down. She then checked his IV to make sure that everything was correct. She then adjusted the thing on his finger and smiled.

“Can I ask where I am?” Frank said once she had finished. She smiled slightly.

“Well Frank when you got here you were in shock. Dr. Smith decided that you needed some rest and time to relax. He heard about everything that has happened in the last few months and decided that the best thing for you would be to start taking some antidepressants.”

Frank nodded. It sounded about right and he knew that he needed time and probably a therapist if he was being honest with himself.

“So when will that start?” He asked. Jamia smiled again.

“Today actually. Dr.Smith has scheduled you to move into the psych ward this afternoon and be able to take your first dosage with dinner.” Frank felt his heart stop. The monitor caught on quickly and started freaking out. Jamia rushed to Frank's side and grabbed his hand,

“Frank it’s gonna be okay breath.” He took a big breath and the monitor went back to normal.

“You mean….I’m going to have to stay here….in the psych ward…...cause there’s something wrong with me?” He looked up at Jamia with pleading eyes and her smile dropped.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Frank. This is just the best way to make sure that you get what you need. Lots of sleep, medicine, and even a therapist will meet with you every day to get you back on track. It’s not even permanent just for a few weeks.” Frank sighed.

“What about Mikey? When will I get to see them again?” Jamia looked at him with what Frank could only call pity.

“You can see them if they come on visiting days. I’m not sure when the next one is though.” Frank nodded and Jamia picked up her clipboard that she had put on the table.

“Thank you.” Frank said as she walked out the door.

 

He was going to a psych ward because he had problems.

 

And he was alone.

 

Donna sighed as the phone went to voicemail for the hundredth time. She was almost ready to get in her car and drive up to that school and slap her son for not answering his phone. It wasn’t unusual for Gerard to not want anything to do with them while he was at school but when his brother and mother were trying to call him multiple times he should get the idea that something was up.

Mikey walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table looking defeated. Donna put her phone on the counter and went to join him at the table.

“Why can’t he act his age?” Mikey said while rubbing his temple.

“I don’t know but I promise when he does pick up he isn’t going to get off easily.” Donna said with a small chuckle. Mikey didn’t seem to think her joke was very funny.

“That’s the thing, what if he never picks up. What if we don’t hear from him until it’s time to invite us to Graduation?” Donna nodded knowing that Mikey’s concerns were valid.

“I think that he will get the message before then. If not then he isn’t welcome back home. He needs to grow up and accept responsibility such as answering his phone.” Mikey nodded.

“Well we need to look at what we’re going to do about Frank. He is eighteen which I think makes him aloud to live anywhere right?” Donna nodded. Frank would be fine as soon as he got out of the ward. She was grateful of the fact that they wouldn’t have any legal issues to mess with except for his mother’s will. Donna would also need to contact his grandmother to talk about his mother’s funeral.

“He will stay with us like he has. I’m not letting him go anywhere unless he decides to buy an apartment with someone or go off to college. Otherwise he is under my house.” Mikey nodded.

“Maybe he would want to share an apartment with me after graduation.” Mikey said and Donna nodded.

“Until then let’s clean up the basement. You might not want to but it desperately needs attention.” Mikey groaned and followed his mother to the basement. He knew that it did need a good clean out but being the teenager he was he just didn’t want to.

  
  


Gerard knew what he was doing was wrong but he just couldn’t help it. He watched as everyday his mom and brother tried to call him. He was busy with school and honestly didn’t have the time to answer. But now they were starting to try and call him ten to fifteen times a day. He suspected it was nothing. He had stopped calling Frank only because school was stressing him out. He really didn’t want to but he figured that Frank would understand.

He had just gotten out of class for the day and had walked back to his room. His roommate had left him after Christmas so Gerard had the room to himself. His stuff was scattered everywhere and he was to lazy to do anything about it. As usual he had ten messages from both Mikey and his mom. He sighed. He knew that the right thing to do would be to call them back. After preparing for a long lecture he dialed his mom’s number.

It took two rings before she picked up. He heard her say something to someone on the other end before answering.

“Hello Gerard.” Surprisingly enough she didn’t yell at him at first.

“I saw that you had tried to call me.” He said trying to stay calm and waiting for the screaming match that would soon begin.

“Yes I’m glad that you noticed the hundreds of missed called from me and your brother. Please enlighten me to why you never bothered to answer?” She was still calm and Gerard knew that this was the kind of calm that was almost deadly. He sighed.

“I’ve honestly been swamped with school. Everyday our teachers are giving us so much work to complete and I’ve been working my ass off trying to stay ahead of everything. I’m really sorry.” He heard his mother sigh and say something. It was probably Mikey.

“Well your brother and I have been swamped here as well. You do know that right now you are the worst boyfriend in the world right?” Gerard sighed. He knew that Frank probably hated him.

“I know and I hope that Frank doesn’t hate me to much right now. Is he there? Could I talk to him?” He heard his mother sigh.

“I’m sorry you can’t speak to him. He’s unavailable for the time being.” That didn’t sound good at all.

“What do you mean?” Gerard was starting to get worried. Something was going on.

“Well if you hadn’t dropped off the face of the earth and kept in touch with the poor boy you might know.” Gerard felt sick to his stomach. Something had happened and it couldn’t be good.

“Mom what happened?” He heard his mother sigh and say something that he couldn’t make out.

“Frank is in the psych ward at the hospital for a while. His mother killed herself and he went into shock. The poor boy might die if something else goes wrong in his life.” Gerard almost dropped the phone. Frank was in the psych ward. That was were insane people go. That’s where people go and don’t leave. That’s where they send crazy people to die. And Frank was there, alone.

“When can I see him.” Gerard would leave as soon as he could. He didn’t care if that meant that he wouldn’t graduate, his boyfriend needed him.

“You missed it. Visiting hours were last Sunday.” Gerard felt like he could throw up. He had missed the one chance to see his probably ex boyfriend at this point in the hospital. He wanted to just kill himself for being so ignorant to answering his phone.

“How long has he been there?” Gerard managed to choke out.

“This Friday will be two weeks. We didn’t get to visit because we were with his grandmother discussing funeral plans. I’m worried on how he is holding up. I did go the next day to talk with Dr.Smith and he said that he is doing much better but needs a bit more time. At this point he isn’t sure how long he is going to have to stay there.” Gerard nodded taking in the information. Frank has been in the hospital for two weeks without visitors. Gerard wanted to cry because he felt like this was all his fault.

“I feel like this is my fault.” He said quietly. He heard his mother sigh through the phone.

“It’s not your fault, entirely. You definitely contributed a lot to it with you trying to kill yourself and then ignoring him. The doctor said that the events that have been going on just kept building up stress and eventually he snapped.” Gerard sighed and felt the tears begin to flow down his face. He had been a cause to Frank’s breakdown.

“I’m gonna talk to my professor about graduating early and coming back home. I just wanna see him and apologize even though he probably never wants to see me again.” Gerard didn’t care that he was sobbing now.

“Honey he doesn’t hate you. He just misses you and needs someone to help him get better. Talk to your professor and see if it’s what's best for your education. Don’t let this be the reason that all of your hard work doesn’t pay off.” Gerard nodded knowing that his mom was right.

“I’m so sorry mom. If I had known I would have made time to answer I just had no idea…” Gerard trailed off as he started to cry again.

“It’s okay honey. Talk to your professor and I swear if you don’t answer your phone next time I call then we’re going to have serious problems.” Gerard nodded and took a few deep breaths.

“I will. I’ll talk to you later.” With that his mother said goodbye and he hung up.

 

Frank was going to get better because Gerard would be there for him. He put his phone in his pocket and walked to the door. He was going to find his professor and explain the situation and hope that he would have an answer allowing him to graduate early. If not then Gerard would just have to drive home every weekend and make that work until he graduated.

 

He would do anything at this point.

 

Anything for Frank.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get better believe me. Let me know what you think in the comments below because I love reading them! Don't abandon this story quite yet because there is a happy ending I promise. <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is already 20 chapters....I hope you enjoy this one! <3

Frank had been in the psych ward for two weeks now. No one had come to visit him since he got here except for the therapist. He had talked to her, a tall woman named Lindsey, for hours everyday and she listened and occasionally made a comment. Frank enjoyed having someone who would listen even if they didn’t truly care about what he had to say.

No matter how many times he told himself that everyone was just busy he knew that he had been forgotten. No one just goes to the psych ward and is expected to return home. He often thought about what he would be doing if he wasn’t locked up in crazytown. He thought about how Mikey must have made up a story to tell the guys that Frank had moved in with a family member because of his mom. Donna probably sat around and cleaned the house and Donald would go to work like usual and return home to greet his family. His REAL family. The more he thought about it the more it made sense that they never visited. They took this opportunity to get rid of Frank because he was just another mouth to feed.

One day Frank had mentioned this to Lindsey and she seemed taken aback. Frank was surprised that she didn’t agree with him.

“Frank trust me they didn’t forget about you and they aren’t trying to get rid of you.” Lindsey said and Frank shook his head.

“Then why wouldn’t they visit me? Why wouldn’t they call me? If they truly cared about me they would have done something right?” Lindsey didn’t say anything for a while.

“Frank...I don’t know why they didn’t visit you but I’m sure their reason was valid.” Frank sighed.

Lindsey had come back the next day and tried to get Frank to talk more about his fears of being forgotten but he wasn’t in the mood. Everyday since she tried to talk to him about it but he would always change the subject.

It had been two weeks. Frank wasn’t really sure when he was going to be discharged. He remembered in the beginning they said he would leave after two weeks but one day Dr.Smith said that he needed to stay a bit longer for reasons Frank didn’t get to hear. Frank was a wreck. He looked in the mirror and saw a shell of what he was. Because he had been inside and in a bed for the most part his arms and legs looked very thin. His face was very pale and his hair was dirty and thin. Surprisingly the nurses had left his lip ring in but it seemed to swallow his lip now instead of just barely poking out. His eyes were hollow and the light in them had vanished. Even if Mikey had come to visit Frank doubted that he would be able to recognize him.

Frank often slept and while he was sleeping he would have vivid dreams. Sometimes they were happy and would have Frank with his parents in the park or maybe it would be him and the guys laughing and playing video games. Although he did have a good many happy dreams he had recently been having gory nightmares. Most of the time they were filled with blood and people Frank cared about dying. It scared him and he would wake up in a cold sweat.

Frank had just woken up from a nightmare where he had been driving his truck down a mountain road and he had taken the turn and saw his father coming at him from the other direction and they had crashed. He had sat up drenched in sweat and was shaking. Once he realized that it had just been a dream he lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He tried to remember what day it was but couldn’t. He looked at the clock and saw that the nurses would be coming around for vitals soon.

Sure enough an hour later Jamia came in for the morning vitals check.

“Good morning Frank. How are you today?” She was cheery and Frank gave her a weak smile.

“I’ve been better to be honest.” Jamia nodded and checked his IV.

“Good news for you.” Frank perked up and looked at her hoping it was about his discharge.

“We are having visitor’s day again on Sunday.” Frank slumped back down. He wasn’t even sure what today was. Also nobody would come and see him so what was the point in getting excited.

“What is today?” He asked pretending to show interest.

“Today is Friday March 20.” Frank nodded and Jamia finished up.

“Thank you.” Frank said unable to hide his pout.

“Don’t worry Frank I’m sure they will visit this time and tell you everything that you have missed.” Frank sighed.

“Do you know at all when I can be discharged?” Jamia pursed her lips and checked her clipboard.

“Well it looks like you are scheduled to leave on March 30. That means only ten more days.” Frank perked up. He could survive ten days. Jamia smiled when she saw him brighten up some. She then turned and walked out the door.

 

Ten days. He could wait ten days.

 

It was Sunday and Frank was antsy. He didn’t think that anyone would visit him but the general atmosphere in the ward was unusually happy. He had decided that he would go out of his room for once and walk to the cafeteria for breakfast. With help from Jamia he made his way slowly to the nearest table to eat the crappy food they had for the patients. He looked around at the few people that were in the cafeteria with him. Because he had never left his room he didn’t recognize anyone in there.

After several moments of quiet eating a lady in a bathrobe walked over and sat with Frank.

“You don’t seem like one of the crazies. Am I right?” Frank was surprised that someone had taken the effort to sit with him and looked up at the girl sitting across from him. She had long blonde hair that was brushed and down. She had big blue eyes and a kind smile.

“No I’m not. At least I don’t think I am. What about you?” Frank asked and watched as her face lit up.

“Of course not. I’m here because my parents thought I was depressed and the only way to fix it was to lock me up here for ten months.” Frank gave her a weak smile.

“I’m Frank by the way. I’m here because I went into shock and the doctor said that this would help me. Really I feel like staying here is driving me slowly insane.” The girl laughed and reached out her hand.

“Nice to meet you Frank I’m Jenna.” Frank shook her hand and sat back.

“Now I hate to be rude but you look a little rough. How long have you here?” Frank chuckled and sighed.

“About two weeks. I found out that I get to leave at the end of the month. What about you?” Jenna smiled and counted on her fingers.

“I’ve been here for about seven months. The doctor said that I can probably leave in about a month or so if I keep taking my medicine.” Frank gasped. He couldn’t imagine being here for that long.

“That’s crazy. I would kill myself if I had to be here that long.” Jenna laughed and looked at the door.

“Do you have anyone coming to visit you today?” She sounded like she was thinking.

“I know that there were people who I thought cared about me when I got here but I haven’t heard a word from them since. Maybe they will come but I doubt it.” Jenna nodded lost in thought.

“My parents told me that they would visit every chance they got but I haven’t seen them since they waved goodbye.” Frank felt sorry for the girl. Being here for seven months was hard enough but not seeing any familiar faces except for the nurses was sad.

They both sat in silence for a while as they watched the door for anyone that they knew. Frank had learned from the nurses that visiting hours were from 3-7 today and he checked the clock. It was already 5:30.

Frank and Jenna sat in silence staring at the door and watched as other family members came and went from visiting their loved ones. After a while Frank turned away from the door when he realized that is was to late and nobody was coming. Jenna did the same and they both sat in silence at their table. Frank would have left and gone to his room but he wasn’t going to leave Jenna alone.

“You know if you want you can go to your room. I won’t mind.” Jenna said after a while. It was 6:45 and they both had accepted that it had been another visit without company. Frank shook his head.

“I’m not going to leave you here by yourself.” Jenna smiled and Frank could tell that it was genuine. At 6:50 Jenna stood up.

“This time I’m going to leave you. It was nice meeting you and maybe we can talk again before you leave.” Frank stood up as well and said goodbye. They then both turned and walked towards their rooms. Just then Frank heard a loud noise at the door and lobby. He turned and saw that Jenna had stopped to see what was going on as well. He looked towards the closed door into the lobby where he saw a large crowd of people had rushed into the small room. he was to far away to see who it was but he stayed in place to see what they would do. Both he and Jenna watched as the nurse at the front desk pointed to the clock and then to the doors to the ward. It appeared that the crowd was a group of visitors who had arrived late.

Frank watched as the group rushed to the doors and they slammed open making all of the patients in the ward jump. He scanned the crowd and gasped. He recognized all of the faces. He saw Patrick, Ryan, Brendon, Ray, Pete, Mikey, Donald, Donna, and two other guys burst through the doors. Frank felt tears start to well up in his eyes when he realized that they hadn’t forgotten him afterall. They scanned the room and finally Mikey’s eyes landed on Frank. He told the group and they all rushed towards him. Before the crowd had surrounded him Frank looked to where Jenna was standing. He watched as tears were running down her face and Frank had realized that she might have gotten her hopes up that her parents had come to visit her. Her eyes met Frank’s and she gave him a weak smile and turned back to walk to her room. Just as Frank was about to call out her name the group swallowed him.

Frank looked around as everyone was calling out his name and asking if he was okay. Mikey had reached him first and tackled him in a huge hug.

“Man I am so sorry that we didn’t get here last week I promise we tried to but we got caught up talking with your grandma. I’m sorry man.” Frank laughed and told him it was okay. After everyone had hugged him at least three times Patrick introduced the two strangers.

“Frank this is Tyler and Josh.” Frank’s eyes grew wide at the mention of their names. He remembered on New Years when Patrick mentioned that they went to their school and also made up the band Twenty One Pilots. He had listened to all of their albums and had fallen in love with them.

“Omg no way.” Frank was then engulfed in a hug from both of them and he felt like a total fanboy.

“It’s nice to meet you Frank though I wish it was in different circumstances.” Tyler said and Josh nodded. Frank smiled.

“This sounds lame but it means a lot to me that you guys came. I love your music by the way.” Frank said. Tyler and Josh chuckled. Frank looked around the group and still couldn’t believe that they had all actually come.

“I can’t believe all of you came today.” Frank said and was returned with some questioned glances.

“Why wouldn’t we come. We wouldn’t just abandon you here.” Brendon said making Frank laugh. It felt like he hadn’t seen them in months though it had almost been one month since he had arrived here.

“I’m telling you being cooped up here has made me feel like I’m going crazy.” Frank said and everyone chuckled. Frank looked around and a part of him knew who he was looking for. Mikey noticed his glances and shook his head.

“He isn’t here Frank. I’m sorry.” He said quietly so that only Frank could hear. Frank nodded and stopped looking around. Why would he have come anyway if he hadn’t heard from him since January.

“So when do you get to bust outta here?” Pete asked with a smile. Everyone nodded wanting to know when he could rejoin society again.

“The doctor said March 30 is the day I get to break free.” Everyone cheered slightly which caused Frank to giggle.

“We’re gonna throw a huge party when you get back.” Donna said. Frank blushed.

“There’s no need for anything like that.” Frank said but was immediately shot down by a roar of voices. Most of them were saying things like of course it was needed because he had been out for almost a month and that he needed a break.

“So what’s it like here?” Ray asked once the noise had quieted down a bit. Everyone nodded wanting to hear about what Frank had been through.

“Well honestly today is the first day I left my room. Most of the time I was sleeping or staring at the ceiling. Today I did meet someone. Her name is Jenna and she’s been here for seven months. We talked today and were just about to go to our rooms before you guys showed up.” Everyone was silent for a minute.

“So you mean you were alone in your room for two weeks?” Ryan asked and Frank nodded.

“I had a nice nurse and I did speak to a therapist everyday. Except for weekends.” They nodded again taking in the information that Frank was telling him.

“Well we have missed you an awful lot.” Patrick said looking at Frank with a sincere glance. Everyone nodded along with him.

“I’ve missed you guys. Until you walked in here today I thought you had forgotten about me or had purposely left me here.” Frank looked at his feet not wanting to face the incredulous glances he was getting from everyone.

“Don’t ever think that we would leave you here do you understand.” Donald said which caused Frank to look up. He nodded and Donna gave him a sympathetic look.

“So tell what has everyone else been up to?” Frank asked trying to lighten the mood. Everyone shrugged and looked around waiting to see who would go first.

“Well Pete and Mikey have come out to everyone we know.” Ray said which made Pete and Mikey blush and reach for each other's hands. Frank smiled at the couple.

“Also Brendon and Ryan have become public and very touchy.” Patrick said which made everyone giggle. Brendon and Ryan also blushed and wrapped their arms around each other as they giggled as well.

“Josh and I actually are now in a relationship.” Tyler said quietly probably hoping no one would hear him. Of course everyone had and turned to look at the two of them. Tyler’s face turned bright red and Josh just giggled and comforted him in a hug.

“Hey we’re here to bother Frank not us.” Josh said and everyone laughed before turning back to face Frank.

“Well it’s good to hear that everyone is doing well. You know what I’ve been up to.” Frank said and everyone smiled. Then Pete ruined the mood.

“Has anyone heard from Gerard lately?” Mikey sent him the death glare and he curled away and his face turned dark red.

“Actually I heard from him last week. He said he is working hard and is planning on graduating in early April.” Donna said and everyone nodded. Frank felt a pang of jealousy of the fact that Gerard had talked to her and not him but he knew it was because she was his mother.

He wondered why Gerard wanted to graduate early? Frank thought it was probably so that he could move to New York and get a job somewhere probably writing comics or selling his art. He knew that Gerard would be famous if he did because he was incredible.

Finally after they had talked for a while longer one of the nurses walked over to the group.

“I’m very sorry to interrupt any family time but we really need to ask you to leave. We gave you an extra hour of visiting time since you got here so late.” Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes to Frank. Frank was sad to see them go but he knew that he would be out of here soon enough. They were walking towards the front doors when all of a sudden they flew open for the second time today. There in the doorway was the last person Frank thought would be there.  
  


There in the doorway was Gerard.

 

Gerard had come to see him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun to write so I hope you like reading it. Let me know in the comments what you think about it and what you think should happen next! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this has made it so much farther then I had ever dreamed it would! I hope you enjoy this chapter...

Gerard had sped through his exams that he needed to take that day. By sheer luck he had passed them all. His professor was quite surprised that he had done so well considering the fact that he had rushed through them. Gerard waited as his professor went through the list of assignments and exams he needed to turn in to graduate early.

“Well Gerard you have done the impossible. You are ready to graduate.” The professor looked at him and smiled. Gerard smiled back.

“Come back on April 3 to attend the early ceremony. You can invite as many people as you want since there are only 10 students graduating on that day. You don’t have to be here until then but make sure you clean out your dorm before you leave that afternoon. I hope Frank forgives you.” Gerard smiled and looked at his professor. He had told him about why he wanted to graduate early and had luckily gotten a positive response. He thanked his professor and rushed to his dorm. He his suitcase leaving only the bare minimum. He was going to take as much as he could today so that there wouldn’t be a lot of time spent here on graduation day. Once he was packed he took his bags and rushed to his car parked outside. He then sped to the highway and started the long journey home.

He made it home in record timing. No one was home and he checked the clock. It was 7:30 and he figured that they were at the hospital visiting Frank. he knew that he was late but since they weren’t home yet he figured that there was still time. He unpacked everything quickly then raced to his car. He sped through town until he finally made it to the hospital. He knew that he was really pushing it so he sprinted to the psych ward. He ran to the front desk and begged the nurse to let him in. She probably figured he was with the large group that had come in earlier so she let him in. Gerard scanned the room and saw that everyone he knew was leaving.

He saw Mikey first whose eyes got big when he saw his brother. He would explain later as he searched for Frank. He then saw him standing on the other end of the room staring at him in surprise. Gerard gasped when he saw him.

Frank was like a skeleton. His was thin and pale with his hospital gown and robe on. His hair looked more like a wig thrown sloppily on his head. Gerard looked at his eyes and saw that they had lost their usual sparkle and it broke his heart. This hospital had broken him, he had broken him.

“Gerard?” he heard Frank whisper and he ran over to him. Everyone else had stopped and watched the scene before them unfold. Gerard was about to run and hug Frank but he stopped short unsure of how Frank felt about him now.

“Frank.” Gerard said once he was only a few feet away. Frank looked even worse close up. His cheeks were hollow and his once hazel eyes seemed to be almost grey.

“Why did you come?” Frank asked and Gerard saw the tears begin to well in his eyes.

“Because I wanted to apologize Frank. I was an idiot for ignoring you. I was trying to balance school first but I shouldn’t have stopped talking to you. I’m so sorry Frank for everything I’ve done and I understand that if you hate me and never want to see me again. I just wanted to see you one last time and say I’m sorry.” Gerard felt the tears fall down his face and he saw Frank start to cry as well. It hurt him to see Frank like this.

“I thought you didn’t love me. I thought you had abandoned me for your career or that you had met someone better then me.” Frank said not bothering to wipe the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.

“Frank I could never stop loving you. I will always love you whether you love me back or not. Even if I wanted to I could never stop loving you. See these scars? They remind me of how much I love you everyday and I wouldn’t change that for the world.” Gerard rolled up his sleeve and showed Frank the red line that ran down his arm. His tears were flowing down his face and he tried to wipe them away but they continued to fall. Frank looked at his arm and let out a sob.

“I missed you Gerard and I could never hate you because I love you.” With that Frank ran into Gerard’s arms who caught him in a hug. They both cried into each other for a few more minutes before they finally were able to catch their breath and calm down. Then Frank pulled away from Gerard’s arms and looked at him.

Gerard watched as the light returned to Frank’s eyes and he could have sworn that some color had returned to his face.

“I love you Frankie and I’m always going to be here for you I promise.” Gerard said wiping the last tear from Frank’s cheek.

“I love you Gee. I’ve always loved you and I’ll never stop loving you.” Frank said as he looked into Gerard’s eyes.

They stayed like that looking into one another's eyes for what felt like an eternity before the nurse finally told them that Gerard would have to leave. Reluctantly they broke apart and Frank looked at Gerard with pleading eyes,

“I’ll be here to pick you up the day you get to leave.” Gerard said reassuring Frank. Frank nodded and waved goodbye to everyone who was standing at the door. They waved back and Frank shuffled to his room.

Gerard wiped his eyes and went to join the group. He giggled slightly when he watched as they all wiped their eyes as well, obviously touched by what they had just witnessed.

“Gerard you better love that boy or I swear I’m gonna kill you.” His mother said which made everyone chuckle including Gerard. They all left the ward and walked out of the hospital. The guys waved goodbye and went their separate ways. Mikey told his parents that he would ride with Gerard home who told them his plans and how he had moved back into the basement.

When they had both gotten in the car Mikey turned to face Gerard.

“You do love him don’t you?” Mikey asked and Gerard was shocked.

“Of course I do Mikey why would you think that I didn’t?” Mikey shrugged.

“It just seemed like it was so easy for you to let him go.” Gerard was silent for a moment.

“I didn’t let him go. I didn’t realize how quickly we had lost contact because school was getting very stressful. I wanted to talk to him all day everyday but I didn’t have the time for it.” Mikey nodded and Gerard knew that he understood. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“How bad was it Mikey? Honestly.” Gerard asked quietly. Mikey knew exactly what he was talking about.

“It wasn’t bad at first. Frank was more surprised that you had stopped calling everyday more than anything. It was when you stopped calling that he started getting anxious. Then when you didn’t reply to his messages it looked like he had just given up on you. He talked to me about it a lot and wondered if it was normal for you to go off the grid and I told him you usually did it to us but that I didn’t think you would do it to him. I was wrong and it seemed to hurt him. Then it got to the point where he didn’t really talk much about it and then his mom died. I remember that night he went into shock and I was scared that he was going to die. The look in his eyes was just empty and I felt bad for him. I’m just glad that you came back because if you hadn’t I don’t know how long he would do once he got discharged before he ended up cracking again.” Mikey finished with a sigh and Gerard nodded.

They then drove home only talking about Gerard’s plan to graduate early and what they were going to do about college.

“I was thinking that we could maybe find a two bedroom apartment.” Mikey said and Gerard nodded.

“I thought the same thing at one point before everything went downhill. Maybe when you and Frank decided where you are going you can opt for living off campus and we can all live together. I understand if you don’t though.” Gerard said and Mikey thought for a minute.

“I think that it would be the best for Frank if we all lived in an apartment together. I could be wrong but that is what I think he needs most right now.” Gerard nodded just as they pulled into their driveway.

They walked inside and Gerard made his way down to the basement. His mother had cleaned the place up since he had left for college. It was late so he put on his sweatpants and decided to go to sleep. He slowly drifted to sleep with the thought of Frank.

 

Frank was going to get better.

 

And Gerard was here just like he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a happy ending somewhere....but I don't know if we are there quite yet. Let me know what you think and if you like this! I love reading comments! Also go check out my new shorter story Love BItes. It's really stupid so forgive me on that. Thanks! <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a true Christmas miracle that this story was updated...Enjoy!

Frank stared at the clock and sighed. It felt like it had been ten years since the hands had moved at all. He bit his lip and tapped his fingers on the table nervously.

“Hey everything’s going to be alright.” Jenna said from the other side of the table. Frank gave her a nervous glance and she smiled.

“Try to think of something else for a few minutes. I know that sounds hard but just try to.” Frank looked at Jenna and smiled.

“Okay, like what?” He asked. She thought for a minute before looking back at Frank.

“What are your plans whenever you get out?” Frank sighed. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do when he left. He knew that his school work was probably a mountain high, if he was even able to go back to school. Then the thought dawned on him that he has missed so many days that he might have to either go to summer school or be held back a year. Frank shuddered which made Jenna send him a confused look.

“Oh sorry I was thinking about what I’m going to do about school. What if I get held back for missing so many days?” He asked with wild eyes. Jenna smiled and gave him a reassuring look.

“You won’t be held back. Surely the school will understand and find some way to help you graduate on time.” Jenna said and Frank nodded. That was the most logical explanation.

“What about you? Are you excited that you get to leave today?” Frank asked trying to change the topic off of himself. Jenna’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

Her doctor had told her that she was cleared to leave early on the same day as Frank. Her parents had come to visit her during special hours and Frank hadn’t ever seen her happier. He was happy for her that she was finally able to escape the ward.

“I don’t know but I’m gonna do everything and nothing at the same time!” She said with a giggle. Frank smiled. He then checked the clock by habit and groaned. It hadn’t even been five minutes since he checked it last.

“Patience young grasshopper.” Jenna said with a wink. Frank sighed and started tapping his fingers again. They sat in a peaceful silence for a few more minutes before Frank suddenly stood up.

“I can’t take this anymore! All the waiting is killing me.” He huffed and started to pace around his chair. Jenna rolled her eyes and watched as he mumbled about time.

Frank was too busy complaining to notice the man that had walked into the nurse's station. Jenna immediately recognized him as the boy that Frank loved. She perked up and smiled before looking at Frank. He didn’t notice and she sighed before standing up and stopping him mid pace.

“Why don’t you sit down for a minute.” She said. Frank shook her off but sat down anyway. She couldn’t help but sneak a glance at the door where the man walked to the double doors and slowly pushed them open. Frank heard them and turned to see who it was. Jenna watched as his face lit up and he got up from his chair so quickly that it fell over behind him.

Frank saw Gerard walking through the doors and once he stood up and caught his balance from almost falling over he sprinted over to him. Frank jumped and tackled Gerard into a hug. Gerard giggled and caught Frank before spinning them around. Frank pulled him in for a kiss and ran his fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for several minutes before Gerard finally set him down.

“Did you miss me?” He asked with a smile. Frank responded by kissing him again. Finally once the initial greeting had settled down Frank looked up at Gerard and smiled.

“Are you breaking me out of crazytown now?” He asked with a giggle. Gerard nodded and took Frank’s hand.

“I’m freeing the bird from its cage. Will you fly away with me?” Gerard asked and Frank couldn’t help but to chuckle at how cheesy his words were.

“I’d love to but first let me say goodbye to Jenna.” Frank gave Gerard a quick peck on the cheek before dropping his hand and rushing back to where Jenna was sitting. She had stood up and smiled as Frank came over.

Frank also tackled her in a hug and she smiled. Once they broke apart Frank could see the small tears welling in her eyes.

“It was nice knowing you Frank. I hope that our paths will cross again one day, just maybe not here.” Frank nodded and gave Jenna a quick peck on the cheek. He saw her blush and they both smiled before waving goodbye to each other. Frank then skipped back over to where Gerard was standing.

“What was that all about?” Gerard asked. Frank was surprised with the amount of sass in his voice.

“What was what about? I was saying goodbye to the only other sane person in here.” Frank said slightly annoyed that Gerard was so concerned about it. Gerard huffed and they walked to the nurses station in an uncomfortable silence. Frank was confused to what just happened.

They checked out and Frank followed Gerard to his car outside. Frank didn’t have any belongings so they got in quickly. Gerard continued to be silent and Frank was starting to get really mad.

“Gerard what’s wrong?” Frank asked trying to contain his anger that was quickly building.

“Nothing.” Gerard said with a sassy shrug. Frank started taking deep breaths.

“Something is bothering you. What. Is. It.” Frank slowed his words so that he wouldn’t start screaming.

“Nothing is bothering me. If anything I was bothering you.” Gerard said looking out the windshield of the car. 

“What are you talking about?” Frank asked trying to figure out what Gerard meant by that.

Gerard sat silently and stared at the door to the hospital. Frank sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had just left the hospital and Gerard was being pissy about something that Frank couldn’t figure out. He replayed everything that had just happened in his head. He then came up with a guess of what could be bothering him. Frank laughed at the thought.

“What’s so funny?” Gerard asked looking at Frank. Frank took a few deep breaths before looking at Gerard.

“Are you jealous?” Frank said and watched as Gerard huffed and looked out the window. Frank laughed again. Gerard was jealous that Frank had given Jenna a quick kiss before leaving.

“Stop laughing at me.” Gerard said and Frank looked at him with a smile.

“I didn’t know I could make you jealous that easily Gee.” Frank said poking Gerard’s arm.

“I’m not jealous….well maybe just a little. Okay yeah a lot.” Gerard said with a sigh turning in his chair to look at Frank. Frank laughed again at how cute his little pouty face was.

“Stop laughing!” Gerard said poking Frank’s stomach. Frank doubled over and tried to grab Gerard’s hand but he pulled it away at the last second.

“It’s just you get so cute when you pout and the fact that you were so jealous about Jenna, it’s just really adorable.” Frank said watching as Gerard stopped his pouting and smiled.

“I’m not cute.” Gerard said blushing slightly and fiddling with his fingers.

“You’re right. You're not cute, you're fucking adorable.” with that Frank leaned over and pulled Gerard into a kiss. Once they broke away Gerard blushed again and turned to start the car. 

They drove out of the hospital parking lot and down the road hand in hand.

 

Once they arrived back at the house Gerard looked at Frank again. His smile made Gerard want to cry. It had felt like an eternity since he had seen that smile and it was missed greatly. Gerard gave him a quick kiss before turning off the car and getting out. Frank followed and they both walked to the front door.

What Frank didn’t know was everyone he knew was inside for the welcome home party they were throwing. Gerard was bouncing on his toes as he pulled his keys out of his pockets. Frank smiled and helped him as his hands fumbled.

“Nervous are we?” Frank chuckled as he took the keys from Gerard’s shaky fingers. Gerard smiled sheepishly and opened the door. They walked inside and were greeted to Mrs.Way sitting calmly at the kitchen table. She jumped up once Frank walked in a grasped him in a massive hug. While she was hugging Frank she jerked her head towards the back door for Gerard. He nodded and gave her a thumbs up understanding what she was hinting at.

They had decided that to surprise Frank they were going to have the party in the backyard. They had decorated with hundreds of strands of lights everywhere. They had invited all of their friends and families and everyone had brought desserts. Gerard had even personally put up a strand or two of lights in his room.

Once Mrs.Way let Frank go Gerard grabbed Frank’s hand and pulled him to the basement door. He was going to distract Frank down there for a few minutes so that his mother could tell everyone outside to hide and jump out at Frank once they went outside.

“I wanted to show you something.” Gerard said and pulled a laughing Frank down the stairs. He heard Frank gasp as he saw the lights everywhere. Gerard had to admit it looked really pretty in the usual dark hole he called a room. It gave the room a warm and fuzzy feeling.

“They’re so pretty!” Frank said looking around at the lights. Gerard giggled and pulled Frank onto the bed. They just stared at the lights until Mrs.Way called to them from the stairs.

“Boys come here for a second I want to show you something!” Gerard gave Frank a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and pulling him to his feet. Frank giggled and they ran up the stairs.

Gerard tripped twice which made Frank almost fall on top of him with laughter. They finally made it up the stairs and Mrs.Way led them to the backyard. Gerard watched as Frank walked outside and was bombarded by friends and family members from all angles. He had to step back and allow him to be swallowed in a massive hug. After he was surely squished he wiggled out of the hug. Gerard felt his heart leap in his chest when he saw that Frank had tears running down his cheek, They were happy tears but tears none the less.

“You did all this for me?” Frank asked looking around at all the smiling faces. Everyone nodded and Frank let out a small cry. Gerard snuck in and tackled him into a hug.

“Of course we did Frank, we love you, I love you.” Gerard said motioning at the circle. Frank smiled and kissed Gerard before letting out another little sob.

“I love you to Gee.” Frank said as he kissed him again.

 

After the initial shock was gone everyone scattered and ate food and talked and enjoyed the little party they had created. Frank talked to everyone there at one point or another. Most of the guys were just updating him on what he missed and the parents were just making sure that he was okay. Eventually the clock struck midnight and the party started to wrap up.

Once everyone left Mrs.Way gave Frank a massive hug inside.

“Frank I want you to remember that you are a part of this family now. Also while you were away we worked out all of the legal issues regarding your family. The house now belongs to your grandmother and you can take anything from it because she is allowing you to have whatever you like. Also you are welcome to stay with us until you feel the need to leave and either go to college or get your own place. Finally, your mother’s will left you some money and a few personal belongings.” Frank cried again and Mrs.Way pulled him into another hug that lasted for several minutes. When they broke apart Frank wiped away his tears and looked at her.

“I’d like to stay here with you if that is okay.” Frank said shyly wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“We would love to have you join the family.” Mrs.Way said swallowing him in one last hug. After that Frank turned to Gerard. Without a word they laced hands and walked down to the basement together.

“I love you Frank.” Gerard said once they walked into their room. Frank faced Gerard and smiled.

“I love you too Gee.” Frank then kissed him before slowly pulling him to the bed. The both undressed and got underneath the covers together. They snuggled up close to one another.

“I missed this so much that it hurt.” Gerard said looking at how they fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. Frank smiled.

“It hurt not to see you or be with you like this.” He said and kissed him before snuggling into his side.

“Goodnight Gee.” Frank said with a small sigh as he closed his eyes. Gerard smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Goodnight Frankie. I love you.” Gerard said before closing his eyes.

He smiled when he heard Frank mumble back a response.

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry that this has taken so long to update! I don't have a good excuse other then school and Christmas. But alas an update has finally arrived! Hopefully (if all goes according to plan) there should be several more updates in the next few days. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy this short chapter! I have thought about when this story will come to an end and it is possible that that could happen soon but I don't know for sure.... Let me know what you think in the comments because it makes my day seeing what other people think! Merry Christmas/X-mas/Holiday! <3


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy/sad to say that this is the last chapter of It's Complicated. I had no idea when I first began writing this that it would end the way it had. I also had no idea that anyone would bother reading it! So with that being said I am incredibly glad that people have read and (hopefully) enjoyed it. There is the possibility that I will write a sequel or even just an epilogue at some point. Until then I have my other story (Those Hazel Eyes *wink wink nudge nudge*) and my one shots that I am keeping up with. If you have any questions/comments/or concerns please let me know! Of course now it comes down to whether anyone bothered to read this note and or actually cares about what it has to say. If you do then I beg of you to comment what you think about the story because I love hearing feedback and other peoples opinions. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like this final chapter. <3 <3 <3

It had been three years since Frank had left the hospital. Both he and Gerard had graduated, one from high school and one from art school. They lived together in an apartment which they shared with Mikey. Life was great for the three of them.

And by that I mean life was a complete wreck, but they had each other and that was the only thing that mattered.

After Gerard had graduated he had managed to get a job at Cartoon Network which sounded like the golden opportunity, but instead got him in a shitty office job that he hated with a passion. The only reason he still went was so that he could pay his portion of the rent.

Since Frank had graduated he couldn’t decide if he was going to go to college. Originally he was going to go to the local music college but at the last minute decided not to because he didn’t want to leave Gerard and Mikey for a few years. Gerard insisted that he go to the college that he had dreamed of going to but Frank refused. Now he was working at a small record shop downtown which wasn’t all bad. He managed to pay his portion of the rent and that was all that mattered.

Meanwhile Mikey was an entirely different case. He had a job at Barnes and Noble and had decided to go to college anyway. He still stayed with Frank and Gerard but attended classes at the community college during the day and going to work at night. Out of the three men Mikey was the most productive. He payed a majority of the rent but didn’t mind because he liked staying with Frank and Gerard and he understood that they were trying their hardest.

Nothing terrible had happened to anyone other than crappy jobs and lack of college education. They were all happy in their apartment and had even gotten a puppy after lots of begging on Frank’s behalf. Gerard agreed only if he was allowed to name the puppy, which he did. 

They were their own little family. It was just the three of them, plus Bowie the puppy. Mikey was still dating Pete and Frank wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t move in together once Mikey graduated college. Pete was currently at the University of Chicago and Mikey missed him like crazy. Luckily Pete called him every day so they never lost touch.

Frank was currently sitting on the couch playing with Bowie while waiting for Gerard to get home from work. Mikey was at school and Frank had the day off. Typically on his days off he would sleep till noon then mope around the apartment until someone got home. Today he had woken up at eleven and couldn’t go back to sleep. He had decided to pick up his guitar and play a little which helped to pass the time. Frank couldn’t even remember the last time he had played guitar. He missed the feeling of the chords in his hands and the way that the sound filled the room.

After a while he had grew tired of playing and decided to watch something on TV to wait the last few hours before Gerard’s estimated arrival. So he sat down on the leather couch and clicked on the television. Nothing good was on so he continued to flip through channels. He then landed on My Strange Addiction. It was one of those shows that showed the nastiest things yet you couldn’t look away. The current episode was about a woman who drank human blood. Frank shuddered but continued to watch.

Frank couldn’t imagine how stupid you would have to be to convince yourself that human blood was a good thing to eat. The woman tried to explain why she did it but Frank didn’t really listen. Instead he watched the different clips of her sucking on someone’s arm. After a while Frank finally was able to look away and flip through the channels. Then he landed on a crappy rom com and he couldn’t resist the urge to watch it, even though it was halfway through.

Frank watched as the couple had a montage of a date night. The screen flashed from dinner at a fancy restaurant, to ice skating in Times Square, to walking down the streets in the city lights, finally ending with the guy proposing in front of the big Christmas tree. Frank groaned at how cheesy the whole thing was but deep down he secretly wished for something like that. Sure he loved just hanging out with Gerard at the apartment but he wished that they would go out more often. He knew that they certainly didn’t have the money to do things like that but he wished that one day they would just splurge, even if that meant no eating out for weeks.

The movie continued and ended in the most sappy way possible. The couple ended up getting married on a beach and the last scene of the movie was when the preacher told the man that ‘you may now kiss the bride’. Once the credits started to roll Frank hadn’t realized the small tears that were running down his cheeks. He had never realized how much he longed for a cookie cutter relationship like that.

Frank hadn’t noticed Gerard walking in the door with a massive grin on his face. Gerard hadn’t expected to see Frank sitting on the couch crying while clutching Bowie and staring at the TV. Gerard chuckled when he saw the rom com title display across the screen. Frank looked up at the noise and wiped his eyes before smiling at Gerard.

“Hey babe.” Gerard said before sitting next to Frank on the couch. He kissed his cheek and wiped a tear that had escaped his eye.

“Hey Gee.” Frank said with a giggle as he wiped his face again.

“Was it sad?” Gerard said teasingly while poking Frank’s side earning a giggle from the shorter man.

“Gut wrenching.” Frank said before sticking his tongue out at Gerard. Gerard laughed and pulled Frank into a hug.

“I’m here now so there’s nothing to worry about.” Gerard said and Frank smiled. Then Gerard pulled away and stood up. Frank gave him a quizzical glance.

“Go get dressed in something nice okay. I have a surprize for you tonight.” Gerard said and Frank stood up. He had no idea what Gerard had planned but if he told him to get dressed then he would get dressed. Several minutes later Frank emerged from the bedroom wearing a clean pair of pants, a white button up, and a red tie. Meanwhile Gerard had changed into his black suit and matching red tie. They looked at each other and smiled at the matching ness they had going on.

“Coincidence? I think not.” Frank said with a giggle. Gerard pulled him into a hug before pulling apart and grabbing his keys and wallet from the counter.

“Let’s go Frankie.” Gerard said and Frank followed him out of the apartment. They ended up getting in Gerard’s car and started heading towards downtown. Frank was surprised as Gerard pulled up to the fanciest restaurant in town.

“Are you serious?” Frank asked and Gerard just smiled and nodded. Frank was speechless and followed Gerard as he got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They were greeted by the smiling hostess.

“Reservation for Gerard Way party of 2.” Gerard said and the hostess smiled and led them to a small table by the window. Frank noticed that the table had a single red rose in the center. Frank smiled and sat down across from Gerard.

“This is an amazing surprise Gerard.” Frank said once they had both ordered their drinks.

“The best part is this isn’t even the surprise yet.” Gerard said with a grin and Frank gave him a confused look.

“But this is crazy expensive? How can this not be the surprise?” Frank asked and Gerard just chuckled. 

“Because I have a big night planned for you Frankie.” Gerard said and the waiter brought them two glasses of water and menus. Gerard ordered for the both of them and the waiter left to go to the kitchen.

They sat together holding hands and staring into each other’s eye while talking about anything and everything. Frank was surprised at how much this resembled the rom com he had watched that afternoon.

“This reminds me of the movie I watched today.” Frank said with a giggle and Gerard smiled.

“Well if it makes it any better tonight is just going to be completely cheesy and romantic like that.” Gerard said and Frank smiled. 

“That sounds perfect.” Frank said. Then their waiter came to their table and gave them their food. They thanked him and began to eat. It was amazing and were both finished in no time. Gerard then took the check and refused to let Frank see it. He paid for the meal and left a tip before they left. Frank followed Gerard as they walked down the street in the city lights.

Gerard then took the two of them to the art museum. He seemed really excited and Frank was anxious to find out what he was hiding. They walked into the museum and began walking around and looking at the different paintings and sculptures around the large room. It wasn’t until they made it to the main piece that Frank couldn’t believe what he saw. There on the wall for anyone and everyone to see was his face. It was a painting that Frank recognized as Gerard’s favorite. Frank looked at Gerard with an incredulous look on his face.

“This is yours! It’s the painting you did of me! This is your art!” Frank said enthusiastically before tackling Gerard in a massive hug. Gerard smiled and laughed at how excited Frank was. He had gotten the request to have his favorite painting put up in the museum months ago and had agreed so that he could see Frank’s reaction to him choosing the portrait.

“Why this one?” Frank asked and Gerard giggled.

“Because you are a piece of art Frankie.” Gerard said before kissing Frank in the middle of the museum. He didn’t care if anyone was watching. Neither did Frank. They eventually pulled apart and just smiled while looking into each other’s eyes. It was quite cheesy, yet super romantic.

Once they left the art museum Frank assumed that that had been the surprise. Instead Gerard dragged him to the nearby starbucks to get coffee. Frank greed because he wanted to see what else Gerard had planned and also because he was a slut for coffee.

After they had both drained two coffee cups they walked hand in hand down the streets. Frank followed Gerard to wherever he was taking him. They laughed and joked and just enjoyed the city at night time before Gerard pulled Frank into a small park. Frank gasped at all the fairy lights that had been strung up in the trees and bushes. Frank looked at how there was a small bath that was illuminated with light. Frank followed Gerard down the path until they had reached the end which had a small gazebo covered in fairy lights. Frank squealed and looked at Gerard who just smiled and hugged Frank tight. They walked into the gazebo and kissed. It was majorly cheesy at this point, almost like it was straight out of a gay rom com. Once they finally split apart Frank couldn’t stop smiling at Gerard. Then, just when Frank thought it couldn’t get any better, Gerard did something that Frank would never forget.

Frank had been looking at the lights surrounding them in the trees and marvelling at how they made the small park look like an enchanted forest. He hadn’t been paying much attention to Gerard until he heard him clear his throat. When Frank turned around to look at Gerard he started crying. Gerard was down on one knee holding a small box that contained a ring inside. 

“Frank Anthony Iero, I have loved you for forever and a day. I can’t imagine my life without you and I never want to. We’ve been together for years and every single day, even when we had our ups and downs, I have loved every minute of it. I want to make the rest of my life as happy as these past few years with you. Will you marry me?” Gerard said and Frank watched as tears streamed down his face as well. Frank nodded and smiled.

“Of course Gee!” Frank said and Gerard stood up and Frank practically leapt into his arms. They kissed for several minutes before Gerard finally managed to break away and put the ring on Frank’s finger. It was just a simple black band but to the two of them it meant so much more. Then Frank heard the sounds of several cries from just outside the gazebo. He turned away from Gerard and laughed as he saw the small crowd of friends that had gathered around them. Gerard must have invited them but Frank was surprised to see them there.

In front of him Frank saw Mikey and Pete hugging and watching with tears running down their faces, Patrick and Ray were clapping and smiling together, and Brendon and Ryan were similar to Pete and Mikey wrapped together while looking at the two of them with tears on their cheeks. Frank laughed and waved at everyone as a sign to come up and say hello. Then everyone ran over to the two of them and swallowed them in a massive hug. There were multiple congratulations coming from everyone and Frank and Gerard just smiled and laughed along with them.

Once the initial excitement had died down everyone had said how Gerard had told them about their plan and invited them to come and watch. Brendon had even set up a  hidden camera that recorded the whole thing. After a while of catching up and more congratulations they all parted ways to go back home. Frank hadn’t realized that it was already nearing midnight.

Mikey and Pete ended up riding home with Gerard and Frank. They all laughed and talked about how cute the entire night was on the way back. Frank didn’t stop smiling the whole way and he and Gerard had their hands clasped together on the dash in between them.

“Be careful you two, we don’t want to get in a crash.” Pete joked and Gerard just laughed.

“Do you doubt my driving skills?” Gerard asked and Pete just laughed and shrugged.

“I don’t know man I just don't want to take any chances with you two love birds.” Pete said and Frank giggled. 

Frank couldn’t get over the fact that his night had been the most cheesy, romantic, and amazing night of his life. He also couldn’t believe that he was actually going to marry Gerard. He was going to be able to spend the rest of his life with the person he loved the most.

It was quite ironic about how their last conversation had been about driving safety. It was also very saddening to think that the end was much closer for Frank then he had imagined. One moment they had been driving down the road joking about who knows what and the next they were facing a car that had swerved into their lane.

There was no way that they could have avoided the car. There was no warning, just two seconds of pure fear pumped into everyone’s veins, filling their systems with adrenaline and nerves. Then before Gerard had time to react to the oncoming traffic they collided with the other car. There was a sickening crunch as both cars squished up like an accordion.

Frank looked at Gerard just as the cars crashed. The face that he say he would never forget. Gerard’s eyes were wide with fear and his mouth was forming a silent scream. He didn’t look like himself, he looked like a terrified child trapped in an adult body. Frank couldn’t imagine what he looked like but he would never have the chance to figure that out.

What surprised Frank was that his life literally flashed before his eyes. He thought that things like that only happened in the movies. Instead his vision was blurred with images of him as a child surrounded by his parents. Then he was in middle school laughing with several friends. Then he was in his early years of high school, still at his old school. Then came the incident that caused his family to move, it was the suicide attempt that made his parents realize that they needed change. Then it flashed to his first day at North Point when he met Mikey and the rest of the guys. After that it was his father’s death coincidentally enough it was a similar case as Frank was in now. Next was the image of Gerard on the first day he met him. Quickly his mind was filled with the days spent talking and getting to know Gerard. Their first kiss, the first time they slept together, the day that they confessed their feelings for one another. Then Frank saw Gerard’s limp body on the basement floor, followed by his sleeping form in the hospital bed. Next was the day that Gerard had left to go back to college and Frank remembered the tears and promises that they had shared. After that it was the endless days of not hearing from Gerard and Frank slowly drowning in his depression. Then it was his mother’s death and the day that he was admitted to the hospital. What was next was the months that Frank had spent in the mental ward, he saw Jenna and he remembered the countless hours they had talked together. Soon it was the day that Gerard had visited him and they had their mini reunion. Then it was when Gerard checked him out of the hospital and Frank was greeted at home with a surprise party. Then it was just quick images of his graduation day and the first day that they bought their apartment. It was all just small things until it lead to their current moment. Frank was overwhelmed and couldn’t believe that everything he had ever done was now leading up to this moment. This was going to be how he died.

In the few seconds before the impact Frank realized that he would never get to marry Gerard, or get to live out his days by his side. They would never get to buy a house together or even adopt children. What hurt Frank even more was the fact that their friends would find out that not only Frank and Gerard had passed, but Pete and Mikey as well. Then Frank realized that Bowie would never see them again and would wonder what happened to his owners. If Frank had had more time he would have bawled his eyes out at the realization of what was going on. Instead he was greeted with the bone crushing slam of another car crashing into theirs.

The interesting thing was as soon as the cars collided Frank didn’t feel any pain. He felt nothing until all at once his body seemed to react to what had just happened. He felt his organs shut down and his brain slowly come to a halting stop. Frank took the little energy he had left to look at Gerard one last time. Gerard was looking back at him, but Frank saw that the light was gone from his eyes. He felt tears running down his face but he had no energy to stop them.

“Gerard….I love you.” Frank said before he was swallowed in darkness.

And he made a promise to himself that whatever was in store for him, whether it be an afterlife or not, he would find Gerard somehow and tell him how much he loved him

Because Frank would never stop loving him, not until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Hopefully you read the note at the beginning but if not PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think about it in the comments! There is the possibility that I will write either a epilogue or sequel to this and if you want to see either one tell me in the comments. I appreciate everyone who has read, commented, and liked this story. I would have never imagined it to actually be enjoyed by anyone other then myself. Thank you for hopefully enjoying this as much as I have! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so again this is my first story so don't expect anything good! I also might change the title and add chapter names but for now this was the best I could do. More chapters on the way for who ever is interested. :)


End file.
